


Three is a magic number, but four is even better.

by Signature_smirk



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Marcel, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Beta/Omega Status, High School, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bite, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Past Sexual Abuse, Styles Triplets, a/o/b, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signature_smirk/pseuds/Signature_smirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Styles triplets, most popular, lusted-after alphas in the whole school. But they never find an omega to fit their needs, never one they agree on. </p><p>Until Louis, a short, gorgeous omega walks into school one morning and turns their world upside down with a single scent. </p><p>Can Louis manage all three alphas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis fidgets nervously in the meeting room he sits in. His mum is sat next to him, patting his shoulder to comfort him as some teachers walk through the door. They discuss his timetable, where he can go for help, how they will arrange his work around his heats etc. 

When the meeting is over, Louis' mum kisses his head and says goodbye. He gulps and stares at the doors that, once he walks past them, hold his future. 

Using the map he was given, Louis navigates his way to his first lesson, German. His head hurts with all the new smells, wrapping his scarf around his face to mute the smells more. He knocks on the door to his German class and pops his head in.  
"Uhm- is this Mrs. Jones' class?" He asks shyly.  
"Yes it is," the teacher smiles, going to be cupboard to get a book. "You must be Louis." 

Louis gives her a curt nod and sits where she places his book, avoiding all of the eyes locked onto him. He knows he smells good to the alphas, has been told he smells good by betas and omegas before too.

Louis' nose twitches every few seconds, trying to figure out the new scents surrounding him. 

He sits carefully next to Andrew, a beta. He has light brown hair, blue eyes and he's quite muscly for a beta, Louis thinks. They get on okay, Andrew sticking to conversations about the work while Louis concentrates on learning new names. 

A girl, Abby introduces herself after class, telling him she's an alpha with a wolffish grin. Louis doesn't need to be told, he can smell and see it from far away. That's why Louis walks off with Andrew instead of responding to Abby, smiling apologetically at his surprise appearance. 

Andrew doesn't mind, informing Louis that Abby is quite intense and proud of her status, she wants to settle down and claim an omega as soon as she can. 

Louis takes a mental note to stay away from her. 

In Biology, Louis is sat next to a pretty blond haired boy with striking blue eyes and an enticing Irish accent. His neck has two very bright marks, despite his young age. He is very excitable and jumps at the opportunity to make a new omega friend, not knowing many male omegas.  
"Niall," the boy grins, patting Louis gently on the back. "And you are?"  
"Louis," Louis smiles, he likes this boy. 

"Sit with me at lunch?" Niall asks at the end of the lesson, wanting to show his boyfriends his new friend.  
"Uhm-"  
"Please!"  
"O-okay." 

Louis isn't usually as quiet as he has been today but he wants to figure out who is safe and who isn't before he begins opening up to people and getting comfortable. 

Louis sits alone in the next class, his teacher saying the only seats left were next to alphas and that would be a bad combination apparently. He doesn't mind really, getting a chance to observe his class, see who is ogling him and who doesn't seem fazed. 

He is also thankful because in his classroom, a maths class, is the most heavenly, scent lingering. It's difficult for him to fully distinguish what or who it is as it seems the person isn't here now and their scent has been partially masked by the other students. 

At lunch Niall meets him at his classroom and brings him to the table he usually sits at.  
"Do you sit by yourself?" Louis asks gently.  
"No. My two boyfriends sit here. And then there's the Styles triplets. They sit here too."  
"Who're the Styles triplets?"  
"Oh my god," Niall groans, flailing dramatically onto the table. "The most popular, attractive people in our school. Besides my Liam and Zayn, of course," he smiles. "There is Harry, Marcel and Edward. And I think the rest is left unsaid because they're on their way over here." 

Niall leaves it so late to tell Louis that the triplets are coming over that Louis has no choice but to stay where he is, despite his nerves. 

Five tall, stunning alphas walk over to the table and its immediately clear to Louis who the triplets are. They're all similar height, two of the three have curly hair, though on of them has his hair a lot longer than the other. The other triplet has straight hair, combed back over his head out of the way of his glasses. 

The other two alphas, Niall's boyfriends, are both just as good looking as the others. Though Louis would argue that the triplets are a triple threat. Literally. 

Niall greets each boyfriend with a kiss, ignoring the disapproving look on their faces. Louis is staring nervously at the table, trying not to breathe in because he did that when they walked over and instantly regretted it. He smelt the mouth-watering smell he smelt in his maths class. And he is not ready to sit next to them. 

"Niall," the tanned one says sternly. The triplets are stood at the head of the table, staring at Louis. "Who is this and why did you bring him to the table without checking first?"  
"It's Louis," Niall says sadly, his voice small. "He is new and doesn't have any friends yet."  
"Ni," the other one sighs, wrapping his arms around Niall's waist. "I know you were trying to be nice but you brought a new, unmarked omega to a table full of alphas. Three of which are not in a relationship either."  
"I should just go-" Louis begins, about to grab his things when a stern voice tells him otherwise. 

"Sit down. Now," a low, rumbling growl accompanies it and Louis sits, whimpering.  
"That's not fair," he whines. "Using our biology against me is not fair."  
"That's life," the same voice says and Louis feels someone slide along the bench to sit next to him. 

He nervously looks to his right and sees the straight haired, glasses-wearing boy. He is smiling and a deep rumble in his chest makes Louis bite his lip.  
"I'm Marcel," he introduces. "And you're Louis? It's nice to meet you." 

Louis commends his efforts, how in control he is when his brothers are literally growling with each breath. His brothers reluctantly sit on the bench too, introducing themselves when Marcel elbows them. 

"I'm Harry. This is Edward," the tall, long-haired one smirks.  
"I can speak for myself," snaps the scary voice from before. "I'm Edward, the oldest triplet."  
"I-i-"  
"You're scaring my friend!!" Niall whines, pouting.  
"We're nothing to be scared of," Harry says, his curls and dimples making him nearly believable. 

They sit there awkwardly for a few moments before Marcel groans and buries his face into Louis' neck. Louis makes a startled noise and fights against his grip.  
"Please," he whimpers, pushing at his shoulders. "Get off me!"

Marcel frowns at the sadness and panic coming off of the omega in waves and pulls back.  
"Control your brother," Louis spits at the other triplets, standing up and running to the bathroom. 

Niall slams his hands on the table and glares at his three best friends.  
"Marcel, what the fuck was that?" He turns to look at Harry and Edward. "I don't even know what to do with you. You clearly like him and you act creepy around him and order him about-"

Edward is steaming, eyes bleeding red as Marcel frowns, him and Harry feeling useless.  
"Think what you want, leprechaun, it'd be stupid of him to not want us," Edward replies calmly despite his angry demeanour.  
"Can you go see if he's okay?" Marcel asks sadly. Niall nods his head, happy to help a friend. 

He finds Louis sniffling in front of a mirror, splashing his face with cold water.  
"Hey," he greets softly, resting a gentle hand on Louis' shoulder. "I know they're very full on but that was very intense for them too. D'you want to come and eat lunch just with me?" 

Louis stares at Niall through his reflection and nods his head sullenly. Niall takes his hand and smiles gently at him, leading him out of the bathroom and to an empty table. 

 

All five alphas stare at the omegas that walk past them. Niall glares at the triplets. They keep their eyes on the two boys for the rest of lunch, Marcel whimpering about disappointing his brothers and scaring his soon to be mate. Harry pities him and combs his fingers through Marcel's hair, soothing him. 

"I want to go over and fuck him full of my puppies," Marcel says mournfully.  
"Enough," barks Edward. "You have never even met him, you just know he smells nice."  
"Edward," Harry argues. "Even you know that we've never smelt anything like him. We need to try." 

Edward ignores him and looks over at Louis with narrowed eyes. 

Louis groans when he sees Marcel stood at the door of his classroom last lesson. Marcel smiles sheepishly at him and waves.  
"I'm really sorry," Marcel says, as soon as Louis is few feet away from him. "I'm so sorry, Louis. I was very overwhelmed and I'm sorry for loosing control." 

He sounds so sincere, eyes begging Louis to accept his apology. He feels bad for the alpha.  
"Y-you scared me," Louis mumbles.  
"I know. And I didn't mean it. It wasn't meant to hurt you, it was supposed to be a nice gesture," Marcel pouts. Louis knows he's truly sorry.  
"It's okay," Louis says. "I forgive you."

And that takes a lot for Louis to say but the alphas scent is calming and comforting so maybe Louis wouldn't mind him sticking around for a little while?

Marcel beams and blushes.  
"So you wouldn't mind coming over to our house for dinner?"  
"I - uhm-"  
"Is that a bit too much?" Marcel winces. "We live with Niall, Liam and Zayn so we wouldn't be alone. And I doubt Niall would leave your side the whole time. It's okay if you don't-"  
"Maybe another time?" Louis smiles softly. "I don't think my mum would be happy if I went off with one alpha, never mind three, after my first day of school."  
"Okay," Marcel agrees easily. 

 

Marcel growls at the teacher when he tries to sit Louis next to another alpha, Dylan. Louis tells both Marcel and the teacher that it's okay and sits beside Marcel instead, happy with the content pure that Marcel emits. He giggles and shakes his head. 

 

At the end of the lesson, Louis comes to the conclusion that though Marcel is an alpha, he's an absolute sweetheart when it comes to Louis. He talks softly and makes jokes and fidgets nervously with his glasses, eyes wide and voice shaky the whole time. He's nervous around Louis and that makes Louis swoon because Marcel is a confident, strong alpha who gets nervous around him. That's just adorable.

Louis blushes when he gets home and his mum can tell somethings happened.  
"So?"  
"It was good, I like it there," Louis smiles.  
"And?" His mum eggs him on. "Any takers?" She teases. Louis giggles and rolls his eyes.  
"Trying to marry me off already?" He jokes, hip checking her as he passed her on his way to the kettle. "Tea?"  
"'Course. But seriously, any alphas trying to snatch you up?"  
"Yes. Plenty. I have them all wrapped around my little finger," Louis laughs. 

"But, there are a few interested," he says quietly, all humour gone suddenly. "There is a nice omega, Niall who introduced me to his three best friends. They're triplets. And absolutely gorgeous," Louis sighs. "They smell so nice, mum. Like- wow."  
"Three alphas?" His mum gasps. "Lou, that's a lot, even for you to handle."  
"I know mum, we're not married, it's fine."  
"So what happened when you met?" His mum grins around her cup of tea, enjoying the gossip from her son. Louis blushes and smiles down at his hands. 

"They all freaked out a little, one of them got very close so I walked away," he shrugs. "I ate lunch alone with Niall. And then in my last lesson Marcel, one of the triplets was there and got me to sit by him. He was really nice and seemed very eager but I don't know what his other brothers are like. And I've known them less than a day so I shouldn't be jumping into anything. Surely the reaction we had to each other means something though?"  
"I'm sure it does, Lou. But just be careful, I don't want three big bad alphas hurting my Louis."  
"I don't think Niall will allow that," Louis chuckles, sipping his tea.

 

He goes to bed later that evening with the alphas smell tickling his nose and dark hair and green eyes invading his dreams. 

 

Louis walks into school with a skip in his step, being met with three tall, growly alphas. He rolls his eyes and cocks a hip, staring stubbornly up at the triplets.  
"You think you can just walk into our lives and make us horny and not do anything about it?" Harry accuses.  
"I never did anything to make you horny," Louis argues. "And I will not do anything about it. It's your fault you cannot control yourselves." 

Harry looks floored, mouth open as he tries to think of something to say. Edward smirks and closes his eyes as he inhales deeply.  
"You're sexy when you're angry," he says, licking his lips. Marcel looks just as dumbfounded as Harry does, staring down at the omega in wonder.  
"Perv," Louis huffs, crossing his arms. 

"Can I get past? I have a lesson to go to?" Louis reminds them as they continue to form a barricade around him.  
"We will escort you to lesson," Marcel says easily, smiling when his brothers nod their approval.  
"You're not my alphas!" Louis exclaims. 

They all look like Louis has just slapped them in the face.  
"He is right," Edward sighs. "Until we knot and mark him, he's not ours."  
"And none of that is going to happen," Louis says calmly to try and take some sense into them.  
"Not right now," Harry laughs as if Louis was being ridiculous. "We wouldn't want everyone to see you naked." 

 

Louis reluctantly allows them to accompany him to his first lesson. Though they mainly follow behind him, growling at other alphas even if they show no interest.  
"Guys, I understand I smell good but you met me yesterday," Louis reasons. "We know. We wish we'd met you sooner."  
"You aren't going to give up are you?" Louis asks, massaging the headache away from his forehead.  
"Not unless you go in a date with us," Harry smirks.  
"Bye!" Louis shouts, storming into his classroom without another word.

When he gets into the classroom he feels like he can finally breathe again without the worry of slick running down his thighs. He knows the triplets have smelt how hot he is for them but thankfully they haven't mentioned it. 

 

Niall drags him over at lunch to sit with them again, but waits until the alphas are already there. He pushes Louis to sit next to Liam and Zayn rather than the triplets.  
"Hi," he mumbles, feeling better at the encouraging smile Niall sends him.  
"I don't believe we've had a real introduction," one of Niall's alphas say, smiling down at Louis. "I'm Liam."  
"I'm Zayn, it's nice to meet you," the other one agrees. 

Louis can feel the triplets staring st him.  
"If you growl at them- I swear to god. They're your best friends who have mated with an omega, they're not gonna try anything."  
"Even so, you're fucking gorgeous," Harry shrugs. Niall rolls his eyes and begins talking to Louis about his next lesson. 

"I haven't had drama, chemistry yet. I have drama next," Louis nods looking at his timetable.  
"Is your teacher Mr. Hall?"  
"Yes," Louis sighs. Great, he thinks, I have drama with this idiot. Harry grins.  
"Good."  
"I can't escape you can I?" Louis pouts, resting his chin on his hands. The triplets think he looks absolutely adorable.  
"Not on my watch," Edward pipes up, ignoring the elbow to the ribs Niall gives him.  
"You sound like a stalker," Niall scolds. 

 

Harry walks with him to drama, sticking close by Louis despite his protests.  
"Seriously, Harry. You haven't marked or mated me. We aren't even courting. So stop it!" He snaps, pushing at Harry's chest. Harry growls and backs him up against a wall, hands either side of his head.  
"Don't tempt me. I would mark you right here and now if my brothers would allow it. But we're mating together so they need to agree," he whispers lowly in Louis' ear, lips brushing against his skin. 

Louis shivers, biting his lip and closing his eyes.  
"Lou, tell me you don't want me at all and I won't do a single thing." 

Louis takes a deep breath, instantly regretting it as it makes his whole body tingle.  
"Harry-" he whines. "I'm gonna get wet in school, stop it." 

Harry groans at Louis' confession even though he can smell it, it sounds so good coming from his mouth.  
"Holy shit. You're getting ready for my knot," Harry growls, trying not to rub against Louis. "Go into class before I try to fuck you against the wall." 

Letting Louis leave is hard for Harry but he doesn't want to scare him away so it has to be done. Harry needs to knot something now. 

 

He goes and gets Marcel out of his lesson and the younger triplet knows exactly what's about to happen, goes willingly with his older brother.  
"You haven't hurt Louis have you?" He asks worriedly.  
"No. That's why I'm getting you."  
"Okay, big bad. Settle down. You got any lube?"  
"Of course," Harry smirks. "I always carry lube."

 

Louis is greeted with a growly Edward when he leaves drama. He ignore the looks everyone is giving him and stares up at the alpha.  
"What?"  
"So impolite," Edward muses. "Where are my brothers?"  
"Harry said he would try to fuck me against the wall if I didn't go to lesson so I went and he didn't come back," Louis explains.  
"Ah. I know where he'll be," Edward nods, walking away curtly. 

"You're welcome!" Louis calls out sarcastically. Edward surprises Louis with turning around.  
"Oh, I can see why my brothers like you so."  
"Thanks, I guess?"  
"You're welcome. And-" Edward pauses, a smirk forming on his lips. "You are ours."  
"No, Edward. I'm my own person. You're not my alpha," Louis shakes his head.  
"Soon," Edward promises. Louis can't help the rush he feels with the authority in Edward's voice. Edward walks away as Louis tries not to think about 'soon' too much. 

 

The next day in school Louis doesn't even argue when they try to walk him to lesson. Marcel shyly asks for a hug and Louis can't bring himself to say no. He feels Harry and Edward staring at him as he wraps his arms around Marcel's waist. Marcel makes a pleased noise and carefully rests his face in Louis' neck, not wanting to push it too far. He inhales shakily, shivering and squeezing Louis gently

Louis stares over his shoulder at Marcel's brothers, rubbing his back as Marcel runs his nose along Louis' neck. 

"Alright, big guy," Louis chuckles. 

Marcel pulls back and Harry immediately pulls him into a hug.  
"Haz?" Marcel asks but allows his brother to nuzzle his face.  
"You smell like him," Harry mumbles.  
"Just hug him you big idiot," Marcel laughs, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair.  
"He won't let me," Harry complains.  
"You haven't asked him," Louis interrupts. Harry stares wild eyed at Louis, raising his eyebrow in question. Louis nods with a small smile on his face. 

Harry is all limbs, long arms wrapping around him to hold and squeeze him, letting his lips brush over Louis' collarbone, tongue carefully touch the goosebumps raised on Louis' skin. Louis gasps, fisting Harry's shirt in his hands.  
"Harry," Edward snaps. "No more."

Harry whines but reluctantly pulls away, pouting in the direction of his brother. Edward rolls his eyes and saunters forward to stand in front of Louis.  
"No," Louis says easily. "You haven't earned a hug yet." 

Despite Edward's hard exterior he can't help but feel wounded by being rejected. He crosses his arms and stares down at Louis.  
"What did they do to deserve one?" He demands.  
"They've been nice. I feel okay giving them a hug. You scare me."  
"Good," Edward smirks though inside he feels horribly offended. His omega shouldn't be scared of him. He's the carer, provider, Louis should have his babies.  
"You don't mean that," Louis shrugs confidently. "Anyway. Your loss."

Louis begins to walk toward his class when Edward grabs him and pulls him to his chest.  
"You smell lovely," he murmurs, "but that was mean." 

Louis' heart warms at the alpha's voice, how soft it is compared to usual.  
"Sorry," Louis giggles, patting at his curls. "You didn't even ask." 

Edward hums, fingers from one hand running through the hair on the base of Louis' neck and the other stroking the soft skin between his shirt and jeans. Louis whimpers. 

 

"Will you come to dinner at our house?" Louis is asked, this time by Harry the following week. Louis, feeling a lot more comfortable around the alphas, agrees. None of them have kissed Louis yet which all of them are quite disappointed by but Louis stays strong and says he'll only kiss alphas he is courting. That only encourages the triplets.

Louis goes to their house on Friday at the end of his second week in school. He was in drama with Harry last lesson so they meet the other two alphas, both demanding hugs that Louis is more than happy to give. 

They pile into the car, Marcel sitting in the back with Louis.  
"Is Niall going to be home?" Louis asks.  
"No," Edward says. "It's their date night."  
"Aww," Louis coos. "That's cute."  
"Are you going to expect that when we're courting?" Edward sighs, making eye contact with Louis in the mirror.  
"When?" Louis asks. "Don't you mean if?"  
"No."  

Harry nods his agreement as Louis rolls his eyes and fights the blush on his cheeks. Marcel grins and rests his hand on top of Louis'.  
"I'm cooking dinner," Marcel says quietly.  
"Aw, Marcel, that's really sweet," Louis smiles. Marcel preens when Louis pats his head. 

When they get there Louis is baffled by how large their house is.  
"You parents bought you this?" Louis asks.  
"Yes. It's big enough for our pups and the kids the other three have," Edward says. Louis nods his head and thanks Harry when he takes his coat. 

They sit at the table, the triplets on one side and Louis on the other.  
"I feel kinda weird with you all staring at me," Louis mumbles, cheeks pink with the amount of eyes on him.  
"Well if you agree to court us, you'll have to get used to it."  
"Oh-"  
"Don't need to respond to that," Harry interrupts when he sees how nervous Louis gets at that statement. 

"Well what I want to know," Edward says. "Is who will get to kiss you first."  
"We aren't courting so none of you. And if we do, it'll be whoever tries and succeeds first."  
"I'm going to make dinner," Marcel smiles.  
"Can I help?" Louis asks excitedly.  
"No," all three alphas say. Louis pouts and leans on the table. 

"Will you court us?" Harry asks when Edwards gone the toilet. "Will you consider it? You can't deny that we're all attracted, there is no reason for us to not try. And then if you decide that we're unsuitable you can call off the courting and we won't mate."  
"I- I don't know, Harry. What if I'm not who you think I am? What if you find out something about me and then don't like me anymore?"

Edward and Marcel come back into the room with stern faces and their arms crossed.  
"I don't think there's anything that could put us off you. What could there possibly be that would make us stop liking you-"  
"I'm not a virgin," Louis interrupts Marcel's ramblings. 

"Who is he?" Harry immediately growls. Louis flinches when notices all of their eyes have turned red.  
"I will kill him. What is his name?" Edward demands. Louis whimpers.  
"I don't know."

Everyone pauses.  
"You don't know?" Edward roars, slamming his fists onto the table. "We were going to court a slut!" 

Louis starts crying, wiping his eyes quickly.  
"No, Edward, that's not it. I wouldn't do that," Louis says quietly, crying softly as all of the alphas pace up and down, hitting things.  
"Then explain," Marcel commands. "Explain how it was."

"I was raped."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this!! <3

Louis, Harry, Edward and Marcel don't move or say a thing. The only sound is Louis' soft crying, his knees clutched to his chest from when Edward was shouting at him. 

"Honey, I'm home!" Niall calls out as he, Liam and Zayn come through the door. He pauses, confused by the silence. "Is Louis here?" He asks Liam.   
"Yes," Liam grimaces. "Go to our room, I'll deal with this."   
"What? No-"  
"Now Niall," Zayn says softly, smiling sadly at the boy. "We'll be up in a minute, okay? We just don't want you to get between us and the triplets."   
"Be careful," Niall pouts before jogging up the stairs. 

 

Zayn and Liam go into the dining room, trying to assess the situation before them.   
"You sort Louis and I'll deal with-" Zayn says to Liam, gesturing to the triplets. Liam nods and slowly walks over to the crying boy. 

"Louis, it's okay," he coos, careful not to touch him. "You're okay. Let's go see Niall, he'll help you." 

All three triplets growl at him for trying to take their omega away but Zayn bops them on the head and begins to reprimand them for making Louis cry.   
"Liam is going to take Louis up stairs to speak to Niall. And we are going to talk about what has caused all of the fuss."

They reluctantly let Liam whisk Louis away and sit down at the table, Zayn staring sternly at them.   
"What happened? And don't blame it on Louis."  
"It's not our thing to say," Harry says sadly.   
"We won't be able to take Louis' virginity," Edward mumbles. "He doesn't have it anymore." 

"What-"  
"He lost it involuntarily," Marcel explains drily. Zayn's mouth goes dry.   
"Does that affect your courting?" He asks despite the lump in his throat.   
"I don't know about you guys but I still like him. It just makes me feel bad," Marcel whimpers. He looks over at Edward and Harry who nod. 

"Louis," Niall soothes, rubbing his hand up and down his back gently. "It's okay, come here." 

Niall pulls Louis into his arms and they sit together, Louis cuddled into Niall's chest. Liam sits to the side, staring worriedly at the two omegas.   
"They hate me," Louis whimpers. "Now they'll never mate with me and I'll forever be alone."  
"Don't be silly, they've been dying to mark you since they first saw you. They would love to mate with you. C'mon it's okay."

When Louis has stopped crying he wipes his cheeks furiously, rubbing at his eyes.   
"Sorry, you shouldn't have to do that I'm going to go home."   
"It's okay," Niall ankles softly. "We're friends right?" Louis nods.   
"Do you still want to go home?" Liam asks. Louis nods again. "We'll give you a lift." 

Louis thanks them quietly and begins to shuffle downstairs, trying to be quiet so the triplets don't hear him. But of course they do, they're alphas. They rush out to see Louis.   
"Where are you going?"  
"What's happening?"  
"You didn't even eat the food I made," Marcel whines. 

"I'm going home," Louis answers quietly, not daring to look any of them in the eyes. Niall is stood beside him, a comforting hands on his shoulder.   
"No, you've just got here. You can't leave," Harry begs.   
"I want to go," Louis whimpers. 

Niall shushes him gently, smiling sadly up at Liam when places a hand on Niall's back.   
"We need to talk about this," Edward says. His voice is calm, unlike his brothers. "We need to know where we stand after what's just happened."   
"Can't I just text you?"  
"We should do this face to face and I think you'd rather do it here with other people here to help than in school when you're on your own."  
"Well I don't want them to know too," Louis frowns, conflicted on whether he wants the others to be here. He needs to be able to speak about it and feel safe with these alphas. 

"Can we do it alone here?" He asks. "I should be able to talk to you about it."  
"Yeah, Lou, that sounds great," Harry smiles, opening the living room door and gesturing for Louis to go inside. Louis ducks under his arm and goes to the couch.   
"You don't need permission to sit down," Edward says as he walks into the room. 

Louis blushes but sits on the comfy couch, crossing one leg over the other.   
"If you don't like me anymore I totally understand," Louis says sadly when they're all sat down. "I won't bother you."  
"Louis, that's not we want. We don't think any differently of you. If you will still have us we would like to court you when you're ready and if you decide so, we will mate too."  
"Really?" Louis gasps, sitting forward in his chair. He tries not to smile but he can feel the corner of his lips raising. 

The alphas grin, relieved at the omega's reaction.   
"Yes really, we'd love to court you. All three of us like you and that's never happened before," Harry says happily.   
"It's just-" Louis' face falls. "After - that - I just have trouble trusting people to be my friend never mind to court three alphas I only met a couple weeks ago."  
"That's understandable," Marcel nods. 

"You don't have to make the decision right now, just consider it yeah?"  
"Yeah," Louis breathes. "I-I'll tell you when I've decided. Thank you."  
"You don't need to thank us," Edward says, smiling a little bit. "We wouldn't be worthy of mating with you if we treated you badly because of it." 

Edward leaves the couch with his brothers on and sits next to Louis, leaving a little bit of space between them.   
"Are you going to stay the night? Or do you want to go home?" He asks gently.   
"I don't want to stay the night but I don't want to go home just yet." 

Edward smiles and carefully wraps his arm around his shoulders. He feels Louis tense up slightly before relaxing into his side, face pressed into his shirt.   
"Have I ever mentioned that you guys smell really nice?" He smiles, eyes closed as he breathes Edward's scent in deeply.   
"Well if you hadn't, you have now." 

Marcel finished cooking the chicken curry he was making, everyone sitting at the table to eat. Niall, Liam and Zayn excuse themselves early, sitting in the living room to give the others some privacy.

"So uhm-" Louis coughs, smiling shyly up at the alphas. "If we mate will I move in with you?"  
"Hopefully, yes. When is your heat?"  
"Three months," Louis says.   
"Our rut is in two," Harry groans, rubbing at his eyes.   
"Is two months long enough to court before mating?" Marcel asks.   
"There are people that mate within a day of smelling each other. I'm sure we'll be fine," Edward says. 

"I haven't agreed to mate with you during your rut," Louis says quietly. All eyes fall on him.   
"If we're courting and we go into rut does that not mean that you'll help?"  
"No. If I'm not comfortable with it I'm not doing it. I don't want to go through that again," Louis whimpers .   
"No, of course not," Marcel says quickly, moving to sit next to Louis.   
"You won't, Lou, you won't. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." 

"I'll make the decision closer to your rut, okay?" Louis asks before he begins eating his dinner again. "This is really good, Marcel. You'll have to teach me how to cook it, my mum would love it."

"Ah, your mum. Are we going to meet the family any time?" Edward asks, shoving a forkful of curry into his mouth.   
"It's just me and my mum," Louis shrugs. "So you've met half of it and I'm sure my mum will want to meet you soon. What about you guys?"

"Well there's us and our parents and we have a younger sister called Gemma. She's an omega."  
"How old is she?"  
"She's four now," Harry smiles. 

Once they're finished Louis says that he should really go home, and thanks each one of them for the lovely evening. Harry puts all three of their numbers in Louis' phone. They all get their coats on and Louis goes into the living room to say goodbye to the others. 

Niall jumps up from Zayn's lap, wrapping his arms around Louis.   
"I'll see you soon, okay? Be safe," Niall whispers. Louis laughs and pats Niall's head.   
"You'll see me on Monday in school. Bye Ni."

He says bye to the two alphas and goes into the hallway where the triplets are. They all look at him expectantly.   
"We can go."

They all clamber into the car, Harry opting to sit with Louis while Edward drives once again.   
"So you'll decide soon?" He asks.   
"I'll decide as soon as I can," Louis nods. "You'll be the first to know. Actually maybe Niall will be or my mum." 

Edward laughs a little, shaking his head.   
"Are you close with your mum?" He asks.   
"Yeah," Louis smiles. "She's amazing, been the only I can rely on since I was born. Especially after..."  
"Let's not talk about it. Unless you want to, talking about it may help-"  
"Maybe one day," Louis smiles, patting Marcel's shoulder. Marcel smiles at the touch and puts his head forward for Louis to play with his hair. 

 

"Here we are," Louis says when they pull up at his house. "Thank you for everything this evening."   
"I'm sorry for shouting," Edward says before getting out of the car. 

Everyone stands on the curb outside of his house, ready to say goodbye. Louis wraps his arms around Marcel first, thanking him for the dinner. He lets the taller boy scent him for a minute before moving on to Edward.   
"It's okay, don't beat yourself up about it," he says quietly and burrows his head into Edward's chest. Edward grins and noses his hair line before giving him over to Harry. 

Harry squeezes Louis tight and ruffles his hair, nose pressed against Louis' jaw for a few seconds. 

When they let go Louis waves at them and scurries into his house. His mum is waiting in the kitchen for him. 

"So? How'd it go?" She smiles as she flicks the kettle on.   
"Uhm, I told them about..."  
"Oh sweetie," she coos and comes over to hug him. "Are you okay?"  
"It was a bit stressful and I cried because, obviously. Once I'd calmed down I asked if they still wanted anything to do with me. They still want to court. And I do, too."

"Are you courting now?" She asks as she stirs the tea.   
"No. I told them I'd tell them when I'd made my mind up." 

Louis sits across from his mum at the small table and bar stools they have in the kitchen. She passes him his tea and turned so she is fully facing him.   
"And what do you plan on telling them?"  
"I want to, they're lovely. But their rut is in two months and what alphas are going to want on omega that is scared to have sex?"  
"If all you mean to them is sex they would the putting such an effort in to court you," his mum reasons, sipping her tea. 

"I want to. I really do. I just can't help but be scared."   
"Well if they are the right alphas for you, you won't feel scared when you're with them."  
"Thanks mum."

 

He texts Edward, Marcel and Harry the same four words when he wakes up the next morning. 

'I've made my decision.'

All three alphas look to each other when they read it, Harry choking on his toast. Marcel pats him on the back until he can breath properly.   
"What do we say?" Marcel asks.   
"Invite him over?" Edward suggests. 

Louis arrives bundled in a thick coat and scarf, protecting himself from the cold air. Harry smiles and hugs him tightly before letting him hang his coat up and kick his shoes off. He waits until Harry is following him to walk to the living room. Edward and Marcel are sat on the couch, staring expectantly up at Louis. 

He gives them both a hug and allows Edward to pull him to switch between them. Harry pulls a chair over so he can sit in front of Louis.   
"So what did you choose?" Edward asks.   
"Would I have come to your house to tell you no?" Louis grins. 

He watches their faces as they realise. Edward's lips part, eyes darting from Louis to his brothers, unsure of what to do. 

Harry gasps, grins and launches himself at Louis. He wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles his chest. 

Marcel sits there silently.   
"Marcel?" Louis asks, poking his shoulder.   
"Really? We're courting?"  
"Yeah," Louis says softly, opening his arms for Marcel. He accepts the hug and wraps himself around Louis and Harry. 

"Hey," Louis says as he plays with Marcel's hair, getting Edward's attention. Edward snaps his head up to Louis. "You know because I wasn't going to give you a hug?" Edward nods, a sour look on his face with the reminder. Louis grins and pulls Edward toward him by the collar of his shirt. 

Edward lets his lips brush against Louis' eyes closing.  
"Sure?" He asks. He can feel his brothers watching him and Louis. Louis hums and presses his lips against Edward's. 

Edward lets his hands come to cup Louis' face, licking gently along Louis' bottom lip. Louis parts his lips and lets Edward's tongue slide in further, moaning softly when of Edward's hands begins to tug softly at his hair. 

They pull away, Edward kissing him again and again quickly because he can and he's so glad that he's finally been able to do it. Harry and marcel whine, wanting the same attention that their brother is getting. 

"You guys need to learn to share," Louis giggles and pulls Marcel up by the hair as Edward buries his head in his neck. "You okay?" 

Marcel nods eagerly before pushing forward to press his lips against Louis', enjoying the hand Louis keeps in his hair. Louis smiles and parts his lips slightly, sensing Marcel's hesitation to take it any further. He pulls away and kisses his lips again gently.   
"It's okay." 

Marcel nods and kisses him again, only quickly before he goes back to Louis' chest. Harry is say pouting, feeling left out of the wonderful activities.   
"Haz?" Louis giggles as Harry starts growling, staring off into space. "C'mon, your turn, I'm all yours." 

He feels the arms around him tighten when he says that but he runs their backs until they relax again. Harry licks his lips and moans loudly as they slot between Louis'. He sucks gently on Louis' lower lip, tongue dipping  past them before retreating again, teasing Louis. Louis whines, trying to get more from Harry. Harry smirks, happy to let Louis have what he wants. 

"Holy shit, you're getting wet," Edward groans, hiding his face in Louis' shoulder. Louis whimpers, pulling away from Harry to press his nose against his neck.   
"I'm sorry."   
"Why're you apologising?" Edward laughs. "It's fucking brilliant. You smell amazing."

"We don't- we're not going to do anything are we?" Louis asks nervously. Edward kisses him again and shakes his head.   
"Unless you want us to."   
"Can I go shower?"   
"Yeah, want to use some of our clothes?"  
"Sure," Louis smiles. 

Harry and Marcel are out of it, high on Louis' scent.   
"C'mon," Edward chuckles. "I'll keep these two occupied while you shower. Just pick whatever you want out of our wardrobes. Try and pick one thing from each though? Because of how early it is in the relationship we'll get jealous easily."   
"Thank you," Louis grins, kissing Edward's cheek before running upstairs. 

He hears Harry's and Marcel's groans of despair, Edward's moans and some wet noises that sound like kissing. His cheeks flame pink when he feels the slick running down his thighs. 

The bedroom is large, the bed absolutely massive compared to the single Louis was used to and there are three separate wardrobes. He can tell by smelling the clothes whose they are. 

His outfit is a bit mismatched but he's happy with it anyway: one of Marcel's loose vests, even looser on Louis to expose his collarbone and arms. A pair of Edward's underwear, knowing he'll appreciate it a lot. He finds one of Harry's bandanas and adds it to the pile of clothes, leaving the pile on the side in the bathroom. He turns the shower on hot as he undresses, cursing when he find there is no lock on the bathroom door. 

The shower is a quick one, the hot water and soap Louis finds is calming and he lets it clear his head before he steps out. 

He dries off and dresses, rolling his eyes at his outfit. Feeling kind of bad that he only had a headband of Harry's on, he grabs a pair of Harry's socks and slips them on his feet. He shrugs how he looks off, assuming the triplets will enjoy it either way. 

When he goes back to the living room Marcel is asleep, curled into Edward's side. Edward has his hand down Harry's pants, Harry biting into his first to keep quiet. His head snaps to Louis when he reaches the living room door. Louis smiles nervously and sits on the other couch. 

"Don't let me interrupt," he insists. "I'm happy to watch." Edward purrs when he sees the clothes Louis is wearing, especially the underwear.   
"Come here," Harry moans.   
"Louis. He'll knot and hurt himself if you get too close to him."  
"Sorry, Haz," he whimpers. Harry turns into Edward's neck, whining and whimpering until he comes into Edward's fist. 

Edward wipes it off on some tissue nearby before kissing Harry's head. Harry is nearly crying.   
"C'mon, Lou, you're okay now."  
Louis fits himself between Harry and the arm of the couch, letting Harry plaster himself all over Louis.

Harry kisses Louis' neck constantly until he falls asleep, drooling on his shoulder. Louis peeks above Harry's head to check on Edward.   
"You alright?" Edward asks him.   
"Yeah, relieved really. I'm glad that everything's went this well."  
"Did you think it would go any other way?"   
"Well, lucks not been on my side in the past," Louis shrugs, smiling sadly.   
"Well, you've got us now. No more worrying about that. Okay?"  
"Yeah." 

Edward puts the television on quietly, cake boss playing as they both sit in a comfortable silence.

 

Harry and Marcel wake up around half an hour later, peeking their eyes open and blushing furiously as they remember their earlier activities. Louis accepts the kiss Harry presses to his lips before he gets up to go to the kitchen. Edward moves over next, a lingering kiss placed on his lips. Instead of moving away, Edward picks Louis up and places him on his lap. 

Before Louis has a chance to argue with the new seating arrangement Marcel is kissing him, slowly and sweetly. Louis hums, smiling against his lips. When Marcel pulls away he grins and kisses Louis' forehead and follows Harry to the kitchen. 

"Did you tell Niall?"  
"No. I told my mum last night but I haven't spoken to Niall yet."  
"He's going to be so excited." 

When they're eating the lunch Marcel and Harry have made at the dining table Louis clears his throat and looks nervously up at the alphas. 

"I know Niall has his bites on his neck and they fit well. But what about us? Where would they go?"  
"Wherever we choose," Edward shrugs. "It's quite spur of the moment, Zayn said," Marcel explains.   
"Do you have a preference?" Harry asks.   
"I want people to see them," Louis nods. "The neck, collarbones, shoulders is good. This is all hypothetical obviously," Louis blushes when he realises how much he's thought about it. "I guess if I wanted to mate with you, I wouldn't really care where you bite me." 

"We'll have to do double bites," Edward says. Louis cocks his head to the side slightly. "You bite us where we but you. It's not necessary but it will make the bond stronger and that's important especially since there'll be three of us."  
"You keep saying will," Louis whines.   
"Let me have hope," Edward jokes. 

Louis thanks Marcel and Harry for lunch with a kiss and kisses Edward when he whines enough. 

"Will you come to dinner at my house tonight?" Louis asks the three of them as he plays with Harry's hair.   
"Have we been invited by your mum?" Edward says.   
"Yes."  
"Then I think that we'd be more than happy to go," he smiles, kissing Louis' jaw   
"Dinner should be ready at five."

They're lounging about on the couch, Louis in Edward's lap again, Marcel cuddled into their side and Harry draped across their laps, head resting on Louis' thigh. 

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" Harry says loudly, no shame at all. Louis, however, blushes and rolls his eyes. "Because you are."  
"Thank you. Well I'm the lucky omega that gets to court three beautiful alphas," Louis grins.   
"And maybe have beautiful babies with," Edward grins. Louis rolls his eyes and tilts his head to let Edward examine the skin there.   
"Hold your horses. And tone it down a bit in front of my mum, okay?"  
"Okay." 

Louis changes into his clothes from earlier, Harry having washed them for him. They get their coats on and are ready to go, each sharing a small kiss before climbing into the car. 

When they arrive at Louis' house he reminds them to be on their best behaviour. Edward mumbles that he can't promise anything, earning a light slap from Louis. 

Louis takes his shoes off and hangs his coat up, doing the same with the triplets'. Harry kisses his head and rests his hand on Louis' back, ready to follow him wherever he wants. 

"Mum?" Louis shouts.   
"Kitchen!" She calls back. Louis smiles and beckons for the triplets to follow him through to the kitchen. He gets to the doorway, biting his lip when his mum claps her hands. He feels Edward's hand on his shoulder and smiles encouragingly at the tallest alpha. 

"Lovely to meet you, I'm Edward," he greets, holding his hand out for Louis' mum to shake. 

"I'm Harry, it's a pleasure."

"Nice to finally meet you, I'm Marcel."

"Well, I'm Jay, so pleased to have you over." 

They all sit down at the table, Louis sitting with his mum while the alphas sit opposite. 

"Mum, Marcel cooks," Louis says before they eat, knowing that it will start an easy conversation for Marcel who looks like he's ready to cry. 

"Oh really? What do you cook?"  
"I like homemade meals, I've always cooked for my brothers. Harry is good at baking, too."  
"Edward," Louis' mum says. "Your brothers like cooking. Do you?"  
"I don't cook or bake but I enjoy decorating some of the cakes Harry makes. And I always join in with the eating," he grins. 

Louis smiles happily as he starts to eat the pasta bake his mum has made.   
"So I understand that you are courting?" Jay checks.   
"That's right," Harry nods proudly.  
"Have you ever courted with another omega before?"   
"Never. We've never found an omega that all three of us liked," Edward says.   
"And you are aware of his past?" 

Louis freezes. Edward looks to him to check if he's okay. He shakes his head, puts his cutlery down and excuses himself from the table. 

He hears a hushed conversation, tuning them out as he cries into his pillow. Why would his mum do that? That's not exactly an over-the-table conversation and his mum knows he hates talking about it. 

He huffs and turns away when he feels someone sit on the bed.   
"Go away," he complains.   
"No." 

It's Edward. He rests a hand on Louis' calf, rubbing it up and down gently.   
"She was just looking out for you, Lou."   
"Why would she bring it up?" Louis sobs, curling away from Edward's hand.   
"Hey, hey, it's okay," Edward coos. "I want to see that beautiful face of yours." 

Louis rolls over to look at him, pouting and still crying. Edward still thinks he looks gorgeous. 

"It's okay sweetheart. C'mere." 

When Louis sits up Edward pulls him to straddle his lap, hands rubbing his back. Louis nuzzles his face into Edward's neck, kissing the skin there.   
"I'm sorry. I've ruined it. Everything was great, no problems and I've bloody ruined -"

Edward cuts him off with his lips over his, no tongue, just their lips moving together slowly.   
"You haven't ruined a thing, okay?" Edward says. Louis just frowns. "Okay?" Edward repeats, using his alpha voice.   
"Okay," Louis relents, relaxing against his chest. 

"Do you want to come downstairs?"  
"No," Louis sighs. Edward chuckles, smoothing his hair out at the back.   
"Come downstairs."

Louis does, he goes downstairs with red, puffy eyes and wet cheeks with a runny nose. Jay apologises and says she'll leave the boys to talk.   
"You okay, Lou?" Harry asks, smiling sadly over at him. Louis nods his head and drags Edward to the living room with him, shaking his hand for the other alphas to follow them. 

They sit on the couch, Louis curling up in Harry's lap, smiling when the other two crowd around him closely.   
"Thank you," he whispers. "It's been really lovely. Well, up until then." 

Marcel shushes him, resting a gentle hand on his leg   
"It's been lovely. Thank you for choosing us," he grins, kissing Louis' head. 

They go home later on, parting with kisses on the doorstep when they're sure Louis is okay. Louis ignores his mum and goes straight to bed, falling asleep quickly. 

 

Louis doesn't go to their house the next day, promises that he'll see them in school. And he does, they wait for hi at the entrance, Marcel swooping down for the first kiss of the day. Louis giggles at the surprise lips on his, pulling the next triplet in for a kiss when Marcel pulls away. Harry grins, falling into the kiss easily and moving away when Edward begins getting impatient. Edward cups the side of Louis' face, other arm wrapped around Louis' back to keep him close. He presses his lips against Louis', letting his tongue barely go past his lips before he's pulling away. 

"Good morning," Louis grins.   
"Morning. You seem better," Harry says as the start walking to lesson. "Have you spoken to your mum?"  
"Yeah. Last night she came and apologised and I couldn't stay mad at her." 

Marcel rubs his shoulders comfortingly.   
"You're in German?" Harry asks.   
"Yes. In languages 5." 

They walk him to the classroom, only being a few doors down themselves. Louis says goodbye and lets them kiss him, mainly for them to show off to other alphas. 

Before he gets to enter the classroom Abby stops him.   
"You do realise that you're just a little slut for them to play with before they get bored of you? Which should be soon, they would've marked you already if they liked you." 

She then moves aside and gets in her seat like nothing happened. Louis, however, is stunned. He is stood at the door of the classroom, bottom lip wobbling. No one really pays attention to him until Andrew goes past.   
"Are you okay?"

Like a switch has been flicked Louis starts sobbing, heaving in breaths of air and collapsing against the floor. He squeezes his eyes shut, liking the darkness more than the blurry images his mind couldn't process. He can't hear anything. Nothing makes sense to him. 

 

Louis wakes up incredibly confused as to when he had fallen asleep and why his head was hurting so much.   
"You had an anxiety attack," a soft, Irish voice says from beside him. He gasps.   
"Niall!" He exclaims, brain catching up with what happened and he starts crying again. "They don't really want me! I mean nothing to them."  
"They are right outside this door, praying that you're okay and that they can do something to fix it. Now are you going to let them come in?"  
"Fine," Louis huffs, still not convinced. 

He rolls over on the nurses bed and stares at the wall, avoiding his alphas. All three alphas sit in the chairs provided, frowning at the omega curled up as he cries.   
"Love," Harry says gently, resting his hand on Louis' shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
"You guys don't like me," Louis whimpers. "You just want me for sex."  
"Don't you fucking dare say that!" Edward growls. "We've tried our best to make you comfortable, not doing anything you don't want us to. If we wanted you for sex we would've had sex by now. We want to mate with you but we want to do it at your pace, you are in control of everything here."

Everyone stops to let Louis think about what has just been said, thanking the Lord when he rolls over to look at them. His eyes are shiny with tears, cheeks pink and wet. He sniffles, wiping his eyes.   
"But Abby said-" 

Marcel growls loudly, eyes flashing red.   
"What did she say?"  
"She said you don't like me and if you did you would've marked me by now. She called me a slut that you'd use until you got bored."

He is staring at the bed, frowning intensely.   
"You know when we're marking you," Harry says slowly. "We're going to mark you when you decide we can. And that's when you're ready, not when some stupid bitch decides to mess with your head."   
"D'you want to go home?" Edward asks.   
"I want to go to your house."

 

They all go to the Styles' residence, Louis resting his head on Harry's shoulder where they sit on the couch. He hasn't said a word, opting to just find comfort in the alphas. Edward makes him a cup of tea. Marcel pulls Louis to sit on his knee before letting him take the tea. Harry throws a blanket over all of them, kissing Louis' head gently as they all settle. 

"Lou, would we do this if we didn't like you?" Marcel whispers, kissing his jaw. 

 

Louis falls asleep on Marcel after he's finished his drink, head on his shoulder, nuzzling into Marcel's neck when he moves. Harry and Edward let Marcel relax with Louis and go to the kitchen to make lunch. 

"That was- intense," Harry says as he looks through the freezer.   
"He really needs us," Edward sighs, leaning his elbows on the counter.   
"Yeah. I just hope he'll be alright."

They cook in silence, listening carefully for any noises that come from the living room. 

Louis wakes up on top of Marcel, both of them laying on the couch. Marcel is asleep too, arms protectively wrapped around Louis to hold him close. Instead of getting up Louis pulls the blanket tighter around himself and Marcel and tries to hide in his chest.

 

Edward brings the food in and leaves it on the coffee table, smiling at his brother and omega. He sits with Harry, letting him snuggle into his side as they eat, comforting Harry after this mornings events.   
"It'll be okay, Haz. We're courting, he'll be okay if we look after him." 

Harry nods and kisses Edward quickly, happy to see his brother become less tense and controlling. 

 

After falling back asleep and waking up again, Louis gets up and eats his dinner, smiling at the alphas on the other couch.   
"How are you feeling?" Edward asks.   
"Better. My head still hurts a bit but that usually happens after a panic attack."  
"Do they happen often?" Harry says.   
"Not really, not as often as they used to, I used to have at least one a day. That was around the time it happened."  
"That's okay, we just want to know how to deal with them so you're safe and happy." 

Louis stirs the conversation onto Marcel and how pretty he is, examining his face closely.   
"Our brother is lovely," Harry grins. "Do you think we're just as pretty?"   
"You're triplets," Louis laughs, nodding his head. "You're all gorgeous."

 

The week goes without another problem, the alphas requesting that Abby be moved from Louis' class. They walk him to and from lesson, sit with him at lunch and go to each other's houses in the evenings. Louis now has spare clothes at their house, just in case he gets wet and needs to change. He has taken to wearing some of their clothes while he sleeps so he can smell them even while away from them.  

Niall is incredibly pleased with how their relationship is going, watching them get more comfortable with each other as time goes on. Zayn and Liam are ready to step in whenever necessary but they don't have problems like they did at first.

Louis' mum invites the triplets around again to redo the dinner that failed so horribly last time. 

Once they've been courting for two weeks Louis accepts their offer of staying over nervously. All of the triplets kiss him and reassure him that nothing bad will happen to him. And then everything's okay. 

 

His mum teases him about staying over while he packs his bag, kissing his hair when his cheeks go pink. 

They pick him up, saying hello to Jay before bringing him back to their house.   
"This will be your house one day," Edward reminds him as he brings his bag upstairs. 

"Can we cuddle?" Louis pouts after dinner, feeling cold and wanting attention. Liam, Niall and Zayn are barely ever in when Louis is but Louis enjoys the privacy and staying inside. 

Harry immediately jumps onto the bed next to Louis. He holds his arms open to let Louis get comfortable. Edward shakes his head fondly when Marcel jumps on to the pile.   
"You're big puppies," he chuckles.   
"Yeah but I'm your omega," Louis says, fully intending to finish his sentence but all eyes go to him. They've never said that before. 

Before Louis can say anything to fix his slip up Edward is on the bed, lips against his as he kisses him hotly.   
"My omega," he grins smugly and nuzzles Louis' face. 

Louis loves spending time with them but the more time they spend together the closer they get and that kind of scares him. And the more time that passes, the closer the triplets' rut comes.


	3. Chapter 3

They court for a month and a half with no problems, sticking to filthy kisses and sweet cuddles. The alphas respect his wishes, letting him push the boundaries if he wants to. Which doesn't really happen beside Louis straddling them occasionally during an especially hot snog. Then running off to shower and get clean. 

Louis meets their mother briefly when she pops in to see her boys. She hugs him and tells the boys he made a good choice which makes him kind of uncomfortable before she leaves. Edward apologises for their mothers strange behaviour and distracts Louis quickly with a new recipe Marcel wants to try. 

They have a calendar in the triplet's kitchen marking the date of their rut, October 30th. Every time Louis goes to make a drink after school or on the weekends he is reminded that he needs to make a decision.

He has avoided the topic every time one of the triplets not so subtly bring it up, saying something about the food they're eating or complementing one of them. 

His mother has countless talks with him about it. He wants to. But he's scared. He's young. What if they aren't the right ones for him? They could always go through the medical way of undoing their bond. Though its painful, sometimes it's necessary. He is also worried because he doesn't know if he's ready to have sex after what happened. 

The triplets will be incoherent and won't be able to stop if Louis changes his mind. They won't take it slowly. At least that's how it goes in his nightmares. It will be a lot to handle and Louis doesn't know if he can. 

He shows up to school late on Monday morning, having slept in after his sleep being interrupted by flashbacks and thoughts of what may come. 

Edward, Marcel and Harry are waiting outside of his classroom when he gets there.   
"What's wrong?" He asks, voice croaky and hoarse from how much he has been crying.   
"That's what we want to know," Edward says, voice deep and demanding.   
"Nothing, I'm fine," Louis insists, smiling weakly. 

But he's not. And they all know it. His skin is paler than ever, dark bags under his eyes and he seems to have lost weight, clothes even baggier than they used to be. 

"You're not. And you're getting worse the closer our rut gets," Harry sighs. Louis looks at the floor, hands linked behind his back as he tries to think of what to say.   
"I'm just nervous, it's fine."  
"If you say you're fine one more time I'm going to-"

"What, Harry?" Louis snaps. "What are you going to do?"  
"Cry. I will cry. Because I can see you hurting and you won't let us help. We want to help."   
"You can't," Louis says, voice shaking. "Nobody can. It's all in my head, okay? I'm fucked up and nothing will change that! Is that what you wanted to hear, Harry?"

Marcel makes a sad noise and shakes his head quickly. Louis looks at him worriedly.   
"Marcel, you okay?"   
"No, I'm not," Marcel whimpers. "I want to make sure you're okay and you won't let us. Just let us look after you." 

Louis looks to the boy in the middle, Edward raising an expecting eyebrow. 

"I can explain!" Louis promises.  
"I'm sure you can. Feel free."   
"I've been having nightmares about w-what happened and what m-might happen in your rut. So I haven't been sleeping properly. and it makes m-me feel sick so I haven't been eating much and i-it makes me cry so I'm losing my voice. I want to but I'm so scared." 

Edward opens his arms as an invitation for Louis that he is praying he takes. Louis practically runs into Edward's embrace, crying into his chest as he rubs a soothing hand down his spine. 

"We're going to go to our house and you will spend the night. I know it scares you but once you've slept there maybe you won't be as scared. It'll give us time to look after you properly and for you to figure out if you want to be there for our rut. Whatever you decide, we will accept and support." 

Edward's deep voice leaves no room for argument but Louis doesn't want to argue. He wants to do what his alphas want. And this is what he wants too. It's a win-win situation really. 

They take him to his house to let him grab a few things, clothes not required as they're already at the triplets' house. He writes a note to his mum explaining what is happening and then he's ready to go. 

"It'll be okay," Marcel says when Louis comes back to the car, kissing his head. "We're here to keep you safe right?"  
"Yeah," Louis sighs, frowning at his lap. 

 

Edward immediately makes him a cup of tea while Harry gets him settled on the couch. Marcel goes upstairs and runs a bath, letting bubbles cover the surface of the water. 

Louis leans on Harry, sipping his tea with honey in to soothe his throat.   
"C'mon," Edward says when he's finished. "Upstairs." 

Louis follows him on shaky legs, squeezing his hand as tight as he can to try and relieve his fear. 

"What?" Louis asks when they're all stood in the bathroom.   
"A bath will help you relax. And get you comfortable with being naked around us. We won't touch you unless you ask us to," Edward explains. Louis nervously nods his head.   
"Will you go out of the room while I undress?" He asks. 

The alphas respect his request and leave the room, coming back when he shouts them. When they go back Louis is smiling shyly, pink cheeks and body submerged beneath the water until only his shoulders and above are visible.   
"Okay, Lou?" Marcel asks, sitting on the toilet.   
"Yeah. Thank you." 

"You need to wash, Louis," Edward says quietly.  
"Even if you just wash your arms and then want us to leave, doing it like this will be easier than just stripping off," Harry adds. 

Louis nods and with a deep breath sits up straighter until his chest is on show, water sitting at the bottom of his ribs now. He stares at the rim of the bathtub to avoid looking at the alphas as he rubs shower gel into his skin.

He whimpers as his fingers brush his nipples, everything sensitive due to the amount of alpha attention his body has been getting. He raises up a little bit more, water lapping at his hips as he washes his tummy. 

When he begins to raise up Marcel stops him.   
"You don't have to if you don't want to." 

But then Louis is stood up, the water only covering half of his calves. He squeezes his eyes closed as he washes his legs and then turns around, wincing at the three noises the alphas let out. Once he is soapy all over he sits back down, soaking in the warm water. 

"Can I wash your hair?" Marcel asks quietly. Louis looks surprised but nods his head hesitantly.   
"You could all do it," Louis offers.   
"Dibs on conditioner!" Harry says quickly, smiling when Louis giggles.   
"Who is on water duty?" Marcel asks.   
"Me," Edward answers easily. He wants the chance to run his hands through Louis' hair repeatedly. 

He picks up the cup they keep in the bath, pouring it over Louis' hair to dampen it. He repeats it until his hair is all wet. Then Marcel steps forward and squirts a dollop of shampoo into his palm. He spreads it through Louis' hair, lathering it up as Louis hums in contentment, happy to have his hair played with. 

Edward repeats his job, being extra careful not to let the water spill over his forehead. When the water is running clear Harry jumps in, eager to help. 

He rubs conditioner into Louis' scalp and hair for probably longer than necessary but Louis enjoys the massage anyway. 

Edward finishes washing Louis' hair  and holds a warm towel up to the bath so Louis can step into his arms and still be covered. Louis blushes darker than before but allows Edward to wrap the towel around his wet body and pick him up, out of the bath. 

Edward leaves Louis in the bedroom to get dressed while he and his brothers wait in the bathroom. When Louis opens the door to the bathroom he finds Marcel being kissed by Harry, Edward watching fondly. 

Louis' eyes are still watery, finding what just happened rather intense. Marcel and Harry turn to him, faces still centimetres apart and holding onto each other.   
"Are you okay, love?"  
"It was a big step for me. But I'm glad I did it."

They let Louis lie down on the bed before getting on one-by-one. Marcel rests his head on Louis' shoulder, nuzzling into his neck as they relax against each other. Harry drapes himself over Louis' chest, happy that he smells like him. Edward wraps his arms around Louis waist and presses his face into the boys belly, body settling between his legs. 

"You're so lovely, Louis," Marcel mumbles, kissing his collarbone. Harry hums his agreement.   
"We are very lucky to have you."  
"We will still want you even if you don't want to help us in our rut. There's always going to be more when you're ready," Harry whispers. 

Louis kisses each one of them before letting himself fall asleep. And for the first time in days he doesn't have a nightmare. 

Marcel makes lunch, giving Louis the same as he gives himself. He'd usually have more but he wants Louis to eat some more because he's lost weight. 

Louis doesn't manage to finish it all, moaning that he's so full he could burst. He rubs at his belly as thought it is distended though it is just as non-existent as before. Marcel pats his belly gently and kisses his head before he takes the plate out for him. 

"Have you ever given someone a blowjob?" Edward asks curiously. Louis frowns.   
"No, nothing besides..."  
"Okay. I just wanted to know," Edward soothes, kissing his temple. 

Louis helps Marcel get started on dinner for when Niall, Zayn and Liam come home. He chops vegetables and sneaks kisses every chance he gets, letting Marcel pin him against the counter, lips soft against his.  

"You're such a good kisser," Marcel breathes, hands holding his waist carefully.   
"Well I'm glad," Louis grins, placing another kiss on his lips. "Because you might be kissing me for a little while longer."

Marcel smiles, kissing Louis one last time before getting back to the food. 

Louis kisses his neck and runs off to find another triplet. He bumps into Harry first, the boy reading a book in the armchair. Harry smiles and pulls Louis into his lap, holding the book so both of them can see it. 

Harry reads a page aloud before Louis announces its his turn and reads the next page. They alternate like that until Niall, Liam and Zayn come home, happy to see them. 

Niall rushes over, hugging Louis and pulling him into his lap instead of Harry's. Harry pouts but doesn't growl. Niall's an omega so therefore, not a threat. 

He tells Louis all about his day at school and asks about his day at home, avoiding the topic of why he came home early. 

Louis tells him that the triplets have been super sweet and amazing. Niall can tell, Louis reeks of them. 

They put a film on while they watch dinner, ignoring it to talk to each other. Niall talks about the date he and his alphas went on the other day, gushing about how good the sex afterwards was. Louis blushes on behalf of the Irish boy who doesn't seem embarrassed at all. Liam tells Niall to keep the conversation clean. 

"Not everyone is as open about sex as you are, Ni, it makes some people uncomfortable," Zayn adds, watching as Niall thinks it over and nods his head, deeming it a good reason to not talk about it. 

Louis begins falling asleep once he's eaten his dinner, leaning on Niall's shoulder. Niall is happy that he has been chosen as the pillow, pouting when Harry picks him up.   
"Niall," Liam chuckles, kissing his omegas cheek. "He's their omega, not yours."  
"One day," Niall says calmly, creeping everyone in the room out. When everyone stays silent Niall sighs. "I'm only joking. I'm more than happy with my alphas."

 

Harry lays Louis down on the bed and shakes him gently to wake him up.   
"Love, you need to get your pyjamas on. C'mon, Lou." 

Louis grabs one of their shirts and carries it into the bathroom with him. When he comes out Harry is floored. The shirt reaches the top of his thighs, a pair of Marcel's shorts on him too.   
"What about Edward?" Harry asks as Louis climbs back into bed.   
"I used his deodorant." 

Harry thinks Louis is perfect. He goes into the brush him taste and change his clothes, waiting for his brothers to come up before he goes to lie with Louis. 

 

The triplets get ready together in their bathroom.   
"Should we take our shirts off or..."  
"Yeah. Skin to skin contact will help us bond more smoothly." 

The three brothers exchange kisses before climbing into bed beside Louis. He smiles nervously and waits for them to get comfortable before cuddling into them. They all kiss him gently, holding him until he falls asleep. 

Edward kisses his brothers one last time and buries his face into his neck, nosing along the line of his collarbone.   
"I love you two," Marcel says quietly.   
"I love you," Edward repeats.   
"Aw, big brothers gone soft."  
"I've always told you I loved you, don't be silly Harry."  
"Love you both," Harry concludes. 

 

Louis wakes up extremely warm, three alphas draped over him and heating him up behind belief. He wriggles to try and get out but it's no use. They're a lot stronger than him even in their sleep. He sighs and gives up, happy to just stare at their pretty faces until they wake up. 

Marcel wakes up first. He smiles sleepily up at Louis and kisses him before rolling off to go to the toilet. Edward wakes up next, mumbling something against his throat. He licks Louis' neck, tasting the sweat there. 

"Oh Edward that's gross," Louis complains.   
"You taste lovely. And that's just your sweat. Imagine what your slick would taste like," he fantasises, licking Louis repeatedly until he stops flinching and cringing at the action.   
"Weirdo," Louis mumbles. 

When Edward has gone to make tea for everyone Harry is still clinging on to Louis in his sleep. Louis runs his hands through his long hair, kisses him and calls his name until he wakes up. Harry pushes his face further into Louis' side peaking an eye open. 

"You and your brothers are so hot."  
"Thanks," Marcel grins as he comes out of the bathroom.   
"Not what I meant but you are all gorgeous too," Louis smiles. "I need a shower."   
"What a coincidence, me too!" Harry says, a cheesy grin on his face.   
"Maybe next time, Styles." 

Louis showers and gets dressed quickly, wanting to return to the alphas and the cup of tea awaiting him.   
"How'd you sleep?" Marcel asks.   
"Well, obviously besides being overly warm, I didn't have any nightmares. And I like waking up to you three in the morning."  
"Well hopefully it'll happen more often. If you're too warm we can take the blanket off or take some of our clothes off. The less clothes, the cooler you'll be."

"Are we going to school?" Louis asks, remembering that it's Tuesday.   
"Nope. We're staying home and looking after you. And we're taking you out for lunch."  
"Oh," Louis says, nodding his head. 

He and Marcel make pancakes together, getting Edward and Harry to cut up fruit and put the toppings on be pancakes. They make some for Niall, Zayn and Liam, Edward shouting them down from their bedroom. 

They're ready when they come down, thanking the foursome for their breakfast. They all sit down at the dining table, eating their pancakes while they talk about some new show that's on that Louis has never seen. 

"How do you guys handle your ruts and heats when you all live together?" Louis asks all of a sudden. Marcel chokes on his pancake, having Edward pat him on the back until he can breath normally.   
"The third floor, which you haven't been in yet, is for that. We have two rooms so we don't flip when we smell Zayn and Liam or the other way round. That way the others that aren't sex crazed can bring us food and drink and make sure everything's okay."  
"Oh. Okay." 

Louis misses the shit eating grin on everyone's face in the room as he is too busy trying to hide his blushing cheeks. 

When they're finished with breakfast Niall, Liam and Zayn head out for school.

Edward goes upstairs to shower with Marcel so Harry and Louis sit together and read their book. It is relaxing to just be this close to each other with out it having any sexual kind of feel. 

Any kisses they share are chaste and sweet, only holding for a few seconds before they begin to read again. 

When Marcel and Edward are done in the shower Harry goes up. Edward lies on the couch, propped up slightly against the arm and pulls Louis to lie between his legs. Louis' back is to Edward's chest, body fitted between his legs. Marcel comes and lies on top of Louis' legs, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and burying his face into his tummy. Louis runs his fingers through Marcel's hair, letting his hand rest in his hair with his fingertips scratching gently at his scalp. 

"You are amazing," Marcel moans.   
"Thanks," Louis says softly. "Not so bad yourself." 

Harry comes in and joins the pile of people, covering Louis' face in kisses.    
"We need to leave for lunch." 

They all get their coats on and climb into the car, Louis asking over and over again where they are going.   
"You're new to this town, you won't know where it is." 

They arrive at half twelve, Louis smiling as they walk in, Marcel holding his hand. He can see people eyeing him up. He may smell of three strong alphas but they haven't claimed him yet so there are no bites to be seen. 

They sit in the back of the restaurant, Louis sitting next to Marcel and Edward and Harry opposite them.

Louis orders a rack of ribs with bbq sauce and Coke to go with it. Marcel says his order to the waitress for him, hand on his thigh. Louis rest his hand on top of Marcel's so he can move it if he needs to. 

They get their drinks first, Louis sipping his Coke as Edward and Harry discuss new things on the menu. He giggles when Marcel tries to drink but only succeeds in hitting himself in the face with the straw. Marcel pouts until Louis kisses him. 

 

Their lunch is lovely, all soft touches and caring smiles with little jokes. They share two desserts between them, a plate of ice cream and profiteroles and a large slice of chocolate fudge cake. 

"Thank you," Louis says when Edward is counting out the money to pay for it. "It's been really nice, thank you."  
"It was our pleasure," Harry grins. 

They go back to the triplets house, Louis ringing not his mum. 

"Hi mum," Louis smiles, phone pressed to his ear.   
"Hi love. Are you with them now?" She asks.   
"Yeah, we just got back from lunch."  
"Can they hear me?"   
"Yes," Edward answers. "We can."

Jay chuckles.   
"We'll have this conversation when you're home okay?"  
"Okay. See you later, mum. Love you."  
"Love you too. Look after my boy." 

Edward chuckles and kisses Louis' temple.   
"Of course."   
"What does she want to talk to you about?" Harry asks, thumbs pressing into the back of Louis' neck. Louis whimpers and tilts his head back.   
"You three. To see what happened while I was here and whether I want to help you during your rut or not."  
"And do you want to?" Marcel asks. 

Louis closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of Harry's fingers working through any aches in his shoulders.   
"I-"  
"Louis. Without explaining it please, do you want to help us during our rut?"  
"Yes." 

Everything goes quiet.   
"But-"  
"If that's your answer, Lou, that's your answer," Edward says softly. "You don't have to make excuses for why you shouldn't do it. If you want to do it, don't hold yourself back."

Harry moves his so he is lying on his front on the couch, Harry sitting on the backs of his thighs. He whimpers and wriggles.   
"Relax, babe," Edward says. "It's all okay." 

Harry smooths his hands down Louis' back, massaging his shoulders and letting the movements follow the path his hands have just taken to the bottom of his spine. He focuses on the bottom of the back, kneading at the muscles there. Louis is moaning, whimpering and whining. Harry bites his lip at the sight of Louis' arse in front of him, moving around as Louis squirms. 

"I'm sure you'll be quick to learn that our Harry has great hands," Edward smirks, brushing Louis' fringe away from his eyes.   
"You okay, Lou?" Marcel asks. Louis hums. "What was that?"

Louis smiles.   
"More than okay."   
"I can tell," Harry smirks. Louis whine when he feels slick on his underwear.   
"For fuck sake," Louis huffs. "I'll go shower."  
"No," Edward interrupts. "We need to be used to it. If every time you get wet you shower it away we will go insane during our rut or your heat with so much of it. "  
"But if I'm wet and all of us are hard, I-I don't know if I can do anything about it."

"I think I've got the perfect thing for you," Marcel says, jumping off the couch to go upstairs.  
"We'll get each other off if you don't want to," Harry says, having moved off of Louis to avoid temptation to touch. 

 

Marcel comes running down the stairs, a nervous smile on his lips. He sits next to Louis and gives him the object he is holding.   
"Oh my god, you have a plug," Louis whimpers, examining it in his hands. It is large, round plug, light pink in colour. It's slightly heavy, smooth to the touch.   
"Do you want to use it?"  
"I-I suppose. It's certainly tempting."

Louis cheeks are red, hands still turning the plug this way and that.   
"We could do it for you or you could go and do it privately. Whatever you want," Marcel says gently.   
"I'll do it," Louis nods. "You guys have fun while I'm gone."

 

When Louis leave Edward jumps onto Marcel, kissing him roughly.   
"So fucking smart." Harry pouts until Marcel kisses him, letting Edward do whatever he wants to his body. 

They can hear the small noises coming from Louis, the wet noises of his slick. It only serves to make them more riled up. Edward has Marcel's dick in his mouth, eager to make his little brothers feel good before he does. Harry is palming himself through his pants, groaning into Marcel's mouth. 

Louis comes down just in time to see Marcel come, such a beautiful sight that he wants to see over and over again. Edward pulls off and kisses Marcel. Louis can see the come being passed back and forth between their lips, leaking out of the corners of their   
mouths slightly.

Louis moans loudly, walking funny due to the plug. He sits down with a whimper on the other couch. Harry's eyes are tracking his every move which one makes Louis feel hotter as he flushes down his chest. 

"Lou, you'll get too warm," Harry says, having pulled his own top off.   
"Haz-" Louis pants.   
"You can do it, love. It's okay." 

With some more gentle words and encouragements Louis tugs his shirt over his head, grinding his hips down as subtly as he can. It rubs him the right way and a loud whine falls past his lips.   
"Louis," Edward says, letting Marcel kiss and nip at his neck. "It's okay, you do what makes you feel good okay?" 

Marcel whines when Edward won't let him touch Louis.   
"I think maybe we could all sit together?" Louis asks hesitantly.   
"Yeah? That's good. You sit where you want and then tell us where to sit," Edward says.   
"Just sit how usually do. I want it to be normal."

Edward takes his and Marcel's shirt off, pushing Marcel to sit on the couch near Harry. He picks Louis up and sits between his brothers with Louis on his knee. Louis shivers as he straddles Edward's lap, hands on Edward's shoulders and Edward's on his hips. 

Edward's hands encourage him to move against his leg, moving the plug with every push of his hips. Louis slides his hands up to sit at the back of Edward's neck, pulling him in for a kiss.   
"Can they touch you too?" Edward asks on behalf of his brothers. Louis nods, stroking Harry's hair as Harry leans in for a kiss. 

Edward lets his hands stay on Louis' hips, occasionally brushing up his sides. Marcel plays with the waistband of his pants, stroking his hair and his arms and just touching his skin everywhere he can like a man starved of touch. Harry's hands are on his jaw and shoulders, going up to his hair to stroke back down to his chest. 

Marcel starts kissing his neck, startling him slightly. Louis chuckles and pulls him in with a gentle hand in his hair. The alpha makes a pleased noise, enjoying the taste of his omega. Edward strokes his brothers backs soothingly, encouraging them to calm down. Harry pulls back, kissing down his jaw all the way to his collarbone. 

Louis moans when Marcel starts kissing him, Edward's leg beginning to bounce. There are three lips on him, six hands and a plug being jostled in his arse. Louis pulls back from the kiss, kissing Marcel's collarbones. Marcel tangles his fingers in Louis' hair, moaning as Louis trails his fingers to his waistband. 

"Lou, are you sure?" Marcel asks, stroking his hair gently.   
"Yeah. I want you." 

Edward groans and bites down gently on his nipple, still rocking him back of forth on his knee. Harry is keeping himself entertained by sucking love bites into Louis' neck. Louis is try to focus on unbuckling Marcel's belt but with everything that's going on he just can't. 

Marcel pats his head gently and takes off his own pants for him, cradling the side of his face.   
"Lou-"  
"Please," Louis begs, "I need this." 

Edward makes the decision for Marcel and pulls his underwear down for him. Marcel gasps as Louis wraps a hand around his dick, letting his thumb brush over the slit before he slides his hand downwards. 

Harry takes the opportunity to kiss him, fingers tracing the pattern of bruises on his neck. Edward's fingers rest on the top of his thighs,  rubbing circles into them. 

He takes a moment to just look at the scene in front of him. Louis is in his lap, knees either side of his hips. There is an obvious bulge in Louis' trousers that no one has acknowledged, same goes for Harry and Edward but they've both been touching themselves as they please. Marcel is a different story. Despite having Edward blow him, he is hard again and Louis is quickly stroking his erection, tiny hands looking even tinier around his dick. There are love bites scattered all around Louis' neck and chest that makes Edward more than happy. Louis is still rocking against his leg, moving the plug as he pleases. 

 

"Lou," Harry pants. "Are you sure this is okay?" He asks when he notices Louis' eyes become teary.   
"Yeah, I promise. I'm enjoying it."

He has stopped moving and everyone is staring at him worriedly.   
"It feels like I'm letting go of the past. I'm moving on. It's just a lot." 

Edward moves Louis from his lap onto the couch and kisses him sweetly.   
"Deal with each one of us alone, and then it will be a bit less intense. Okay, love?"  
"Yeah, that's good. Marcel, you first since you're naked." 

Marcel sits next to him on the couch, easily accepting the kiss Louis initiates before taking control of it. Louis wraps his hand around Marcel's dick again, letting the precome make the slide easier. Marcel's hands wander over Louis' tiny torso and it doesn't take too long for him to come into Louis' hand and chest. 

"Harry," Louis says. "Edward wants to go last." 

Edward raises any eyebrow and nods his head at the correct observation, smirking at Louis as Marcel falls comfortably into his arms. 

"Where d'you want me?" Harry asks. Louis pulls Harry down onto his lap. "I'll squish you, Lou." 

Louis just shakes his head and when Harry looks to Edward for guidance he offers no help. 

So Harry kneels on the couch, legs bracketing Louis' in without hurting his boy. Now, with less attention on him, Louis can pull Harry's pants down until they're around his thighs. His mouth nearly waters at the sight of his dick, eagerly pulling Harry in for a kiss as he begins massaging his balls. Harry groans and pulls at Louis' hair. Louis smiles and wraps his hand around his dick, squeezing slightly as he reaches the tip. 

Harry comes on Louis' chest, decorating his skin further, his come joining he love bites he and his brothers have left. He parts with a lingering kiss to Louis' lips and joins Marcel under a blanket on the other couch to watch what happens next.

Edward makes Louis straddle him again, doesn't let Louis control it but instead guides his hips to grind against Edward's. Louis whimpers as Edward reaches his hand around to his bum, easily spanning over one cheek. His fingers press against the plug and he grinds his hips up to Louis'. Louis ducks down to kiss him, lips parted and pliant against Edward's. 

Louis comes before Edward, fingernails digging into his back as he rides out his orgasm. His head tilts back and he moans breathily, high pitched and the most beautiful sound the alphas have ever heard. 

When Louis has calmed down, he kisses Edward and shuffles back so he can pull his pants down. When he is unsuccessful, he whines and pouts up at Edward. Edward chuckles and pulls his pants down a little, stroking himself before Louis hits his hands away. 

Louis slides off of Edward's lap and settles on his knees on the floor between Edward's legs. Edward carefully pushes his fingers into Louis' hair, hands following Louis' head when he moves forward. 

He wraps his hand around his dick, letting his lips envelope the head, tongue pressing against the sensitive skin beneath his foreskin. Edward moans loudly as Louis drops his head further down. 

"Lou," he grunts. "I'm going to come." 

Louis stares up at him with large eyes, breathing deeply through his nose as he carries on bobbing his head. Edward comes a lot. A LOT. 

Louis swallows as much as he can, the rest spilling down his chin. He pulls off, gasping for breath and the rest of the come lands with Harry's on his chest. 

Louis slumps back, gazing down at himself.   
"Hey, C'mere," Harry says, pulling Louis to sit on his knee, not yet under the blanket. 

"You are amazing," he whispers. Marcel joins in as Edward comes to sit with them.   
"Such a good omega," Marcel adds.   
"I'm so proud of you. Lou. Everything that has happened is in the past, focus on the present. You make us all so happy." 

Harry scoops up the come on his chest, pushing his fingers against Louis' lips. Louis opens his mouth to take them in, closing his eyes as he sucks the taste off of Harry's fingers. He happily accepts a second amount, tongue lapping at his fingers. The other brothers join in, taking turns to feed him their come.   
"It tastes really nice," Louis smiles sleepily. 

When most of it is gone Edward rubs the remaining come into his skin, smiling when Louis hums softly. He carries Louis upstairs and leaves Marcel and Harry to tidy up the living room.   
"Do you want to go take the plug out?" He asks.  
"I don't know. I'm kinda sensitive now but at the same time it's really nice," Louis blushes. Of course he blushes now, after four orgasms - I've if you count Marcel's first.   
"Up to you, love. You go and get changed into something comfort and you can decide then. I suggest some of our clothes." 

He grabs a pair of Marcel's joggers and rolls them up to fit him but passes on a t-shirt, finding he quite enjoys how free he feels and how good he feels about it around the triplets. He does remove the plug, rinsing it under the tap and leaving it on the side for one them to deal with properly. 

It takes a little longer than expected as Louis takes a little time to admire the love bites from his jaw to his chest, happy he's able to identify which alpha gave him which marks. 

The ones Edward made are darker, but smaller than Harry's. Harry's are a light purple or pink but a large and spaced out across the left side of his neck. There are less of Marcel's as he was the most hesitant out of the three but there is one, dark and beautiful behind his right ear and another accompanying it below his jaw. There are lighter, smaller ones surrounding them and it's neat and precise in a way only Marcel could manage for a love bite.

When he gets to the bedroom they're all in the bed, talking to each other about something Louis can't quite hear.   
"Eavesdropping isn't nice, Louis," Edward grins. "Come in, we've got nothing to hide." 

He crawls into the middle of the bed, lying chest to chest with Marcel.   
"Thank you," he says. "That was lovely and now I feel like I've really moved past it and I can focus on you guys. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me."  
"It really was, darling," Marcel says, "pleased your alphas so well." 

Louis kisses his chest gently before looking to Harry for his response.   
"You are absolutely brilliant, Lou. This doesn't mean that you have to do everything we want though. You can still say no to anything you don't want to do."   
"I know," Louis smiles, puckering his lips for a kiss. Harry chuckles but grants his wish. 

Last is Edward. It always comes down to Edward to have the last say.   
"I don't know what to say," Edward sighs. Louis' face crumbles. He's done badly. He hasn't pleased his alpha, he isn't a good boy. 

Marcel is quick to soothe him, a comforting hand on his back and in his hair.   
"Lou, no, I don't mean that I'm disappointed. I'm bloody blown away. I just feel like whatever I say will not do how I feel justice." 

Louis pokes his head out of his protective cover provided by Marcel's body.   
"Really?"  
"Really, you were so good. Such a good boy," Edward tries, ruffling his hair and kissing his nose sweetly. 

Louis is over he moon. He feels lighter than he ever has since he was violated. And it will always be a problem but Louis hopes he will always have the triplets around to help him. 

"Can I stay here again tonight?" He asks as he yawns.   
"You really think we're going to turn you down?" Marcel chuckles.   
"Right," Louis grins. 

He texts his mum to tell her she'll be spending another night with the triplets, promising he'll call in the morning and that he's okay. 

 

A little bit later, as they're still drifting in and out of sleep Niall runs in, clapping his hands excitedly.   
"Louis' having another sleepover!" He shouts, presumably to Zayn or Liam.   
"Hi Ni," Louis smiles tiredly.   
"Oh," Niall says when he catches sight of Louis' neck. If only he knew what is hidden by the covers. "I will come back later when dinners here. We ordered pizza if that's okay."  
"Thanks, Ni. I'll spend some time with you later okay? I've got three possessive alphas who will get all growly if you try to me away now."

Niall grins. He'll always have his best friend.   
"See ya, Lou." 

 

They eat dinner later on and as promised Louis sits with Niall.   
"I'll tell you when we don't have any other people in our conversation," Louis giggles and sticks his tongue out at Edward.   
"Are you?" Niall asks but by his tone of voice Louis knows the topic has changed. He nods his head. 

 

He showers before the triplets that night, rings his mum now in case he forgets in the morning. 

"Hi mum."  
"Hey, Lou. How's it going?"  
"Amazing," he grins. "I really like them. A lot."  
"Good. Are you going to spend their rut with them?"  
"They make me feel comfortable in my own skin which hasn't happened since- y'know. I'm ready to go through all of it with them. I'm going to tell them yes."   
"I'm so happy for you, Lou. I'll see you soon. I love you."  
"Love you, mum." 

He knows the alphas can't hear him because of how loud the shower is right now. And he also knows that they're probably talking about him to each other. 

When they come back to bed, Louis is only in his boxers and encouraged the others to do the same.   
"You've came a long way in a few days, Lou. Are you sure it's not too much?" Marcel says as he sits on the edge of the bed.   
"It's a lot," Louis nods. "But I've got you three to look after me. And it's a lot of a good thing. I'm happy. And I've made my decision."

Edward, Harry and Marcel all stand quickly at the side of the bed, hearts beating quickly with anticipation.   
"I want to help you through your rut."

They pause. That's only half of it. If he helps during their rut, they will mate and claim him. Just as they were about to question it he continues. 

"I want to mate with you. I want your marks." 

He hears cheering from the other bedroom and under any other circumstance he would've laughed. But his alphas haven't said a thing.   
"Oh my god, I could cry," Marcel says, looking to his brothers for help.   
"I think we all could. Louis- you're sure?" Edward says as Marcel begins to nuzzle into his tummy. Louis smiles and lets his fingers massage Marcel's head.   
"More than. If you want me, I'm yours." 

"We'll always want you," Harry choked out and buries his head in Louis' neck.   
"Edward?"   
"Of course we want you, Lou. Oh my god-" he cuts himself off by joining the cuddle, bringing the blanket over them to hide them from the world. 

Each one of them fall asleep with their hearts in sync, touching each other in some way and a small smile on their faces. Louis waits for them to fall asleep first before he texts Niall. 

'It's official!' 

He can hear Niall shouting his glee at his alphas despite the thick walls.   
"How did I get so lucky?" He grins to himself. 

The announcement has made him quite excited but it's been a busy day so it doesn't take long at all for exhaustion to take over and for Louis' eyes drop closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis goes home for a few days before their rut just to get himself prepared and ready. He works out with the school when he'll be off and gets folders of work he'll miss. 

He goes back to them the weekend just before their rut. They're all energetic and more growly than ever. As soon as Louis goes through the door the triplets are nuzzling against him.   
"Hey," he laughs. "C'mon, let's go sit down." 

They tug at his shirt until he pulls it over his head and sits on the couch. Edward bites gently at his shoulder, whining when Louis reprimands him lightly.   
"If you mark me before your rut actually starts I will not be happy."  
"Yes you would," Edward argues. "You would love my mark no matter what." 

Louis rolls his eyes but let's Edward resume nibbling on his skin. Marcel is running his nose up and down his neck, burying it in his hair. Harry is holding him tightly like he'll never let go, tongue poking out to lick at his nipple occasionally. Louis whimpers each time which only encourages Harry more.

"Lou, want to blow you," Harry says after a little while. Louis shifts. The three alphas were had when he first got there, Louis getting hard too when they all started to touch him.   
"O-okay," Louis answers. Harry grins and climbs down to sit on the floor between his legs. Edward sits on one side of Louis who is sitting in Marcel's lap. 

Marcel's dick is pressing against Louis' bum and he has to try so hard to control himself. Edward presses a calming kiss to Marcel's head. 

"Hey, little brother," he says quietly. "I know he's beautiful and amazing but we need to wait. You can wait right?"   
"Edward, oh my god," Marcel whimpers. Louis is caught between watching Harry on his knees and listening to Marcel's and Edward's conversation. 

"Edward, it's so hard," Marcel whines and presses his face into Louis' neck again. His lips creating marks on his shoulders. Louis looks worriedly at Edward.   
"He can control himself, it's okay. Marcel's a good boy. Aren't you?" Edward praises and ruffles Marcel's hair. He preens and grins up at him. Louis smiles. 

 

Harry pats Louis' thigh and pulls his pants down when Marcel lifts him up. He blushes and quickly pulls down his underwear too, far too aware of the slick he's leaking onto Marcel now and how nice Marcel's dick is against him. His cheeks are red and he's fully naked and being touched by all of them. 

Louis lets Edward move his head so he looks at him.   
"Lou," Edward says. "You tell us if you want us to back off at all okay?"  
"Yeah," Louis nods, leaning in to kiss him gently. Edward kisses him and pats his head and then tugs at one of Harry's curls. Harry grins and rests his hands carefully on Louis' thighs, kissing the sensitive skin once he's moved his hands away. 

He kisses the tip of Louis' dick and wraps his hand around it gently. Louis moans and blushes when Edward grabs his leg and moves it so his calf is on the outside of Marcel's, foot hooking around the back of Marcel's calf to keep it in place. Edward tells him to do it on the other side. 

"Edward, I'm leaking!" Louis moans as Harry continues nuzzling against his dick, tongue flicking out to lick at his balls.   
"Be a good boy, Lou," Edward says, a gentle hand on his leg. Louis struggles but he mimics his position with his other leg, leaning his head back to rest on Marcel's shoulder. Marcel kisses his lips and his cheek repeatedly but is happy to just hide his face in his neck.

Harry growls and presses his face lower, between his balls and his hole. Louis makes a surprised noise and holds his hand out for Edward to take.   
"Okay, love?" He asks gently as Harry starts to lick everywhere he can, slick wetting his lips even more and driving him crazy.

"Yeah," Louis grunts, squeezing his hand tightly. Harry lets his teeth scrape lightly over Louis' thighs. Louis whines and struggles. "Harry, please." 

Harry grins and swallows down as much of Louis as he can, tongue dipping into his slit. Louis shivers and digs his nails into Marcel's skin. Marcel growls and bites at his neck.   
"I'm going to come soon," he gasps, gulping air in. Edward kisses down his neck, stopping to lick and bite at his nipples. 

That throws him over the edge and Harry eagerly swallows his come, pulling back to lick his lips. He grins up at his omega and his brothers before he nuzzles Louis' dick.   
"Haz, no," Louis' whines. "Stop, Harry. I want to kiss you."

Harry reluctantly moves upwards to kiss Louis, cheeks covered in slick and saliva.   
"I want to taste him," Marcel says.   
"He wants to sleep," Louis smiles, tilting his head back to kiss Marcel. His dick isn't soft because he's still surrounded by three horny alphas very close to their rut and Marcel's dick is still pressing against his arse. 

"You should be able to have a few orgasms before you fall asleep," Edward says worriedly.   
"I'm trying to sleep and rest as much as I can before your rut," Louis shrugs. "No point in tiring me out before you need me most is there?"  
"Clever, little omega," Harry coos and continues pressing kisses to his neck. 

Marcel reluctantly leaves when Edward asks him to go make lunch, Louis upstairs in the bed with Harry. Edward follows him though and tells him repeatedly that he's an amazing alpha and he's going to make amazing babies with Louis which makes him flush and smiles abashedly. Marcel turns round and kisses Edward when he just can't take any more compliments without doing something about it.

 

"Thank you for lunch, Marcel," Louis says sweetly, leaning over to kiss his head gently. Marcel grins and leans into the touch.   
"So we should probably talk about our rut," Harry says, looking at his brothers.   
"Yes. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Edward asks Louis.   
"How many times have I told you? I want to be your omega. I want to bond with you and have your mark."

"We can do it all together or you can deal with us one by one," Edward says.   
"Together," Louis says immediately. "I want us to be together when we bond."  
"Have you decided where you're going to bite him?" Marcel asks. 

Edward hums while Harry nods eagerly.   
"Right... Here," Harry grins, leaning over to rub his thumb over the spot on his neck right beneath his chin. Louis shivers, arches his neck to present himself for his alphas.   
"I want mine to be here," Marcel grins and brushes his fingers over the right side of Louis' neck, stopping where his neck meets his shoulder above his collarbone.  
"And I want the other side, in the same place as Marcel," Edward smiles. 

They move to their heat/rut room when they've finished lunch, tugging Louis' pants off before they climb under the sheets. Louis kisses each of them sweetly and smiles up at them, reaching for the television remote. Marcel tucks his face into Louis' thigh, enjoying the soft skin beneath his lips. Edward has his fingers linked with Louis' and his head on his chest.

Louis naps as much as he can for the rest of the weekend until Marcel wakes him up early Monday morning. It's three in the morning when Marcel nudged him awake. 

"Hey, you okay?" Louis whispers, voice rough from just waking up. He rests his hand on Marcel's cheek from where he is hovering over him. He smiles gently and rubs his thumb over his cheek. Marcel closes his eyes  and nods his head. "Don't you want to wait for your brothers?" 

Marcel groans and buries his face into Louis' neck.   
"Wake your brothers up, c'mon," Louis encourages, patting his head. He whines but kicks the nearest person as Louis plays with his hair. Louis smiles when he hears a quiet growl come from Harry. 

Harry turns over to look at them, smirking when he sees Marcel on top of Louis. He sits up beside their heads and runs his fingers through Louis' hair. They all look at Edward. His eyes are already open. 

"How long have you been awake?" Louis asks.   
"A while, I wanted to wait until these two were ready," Edward shrugs.   
"C'mere," Louis sighs, stretching a hand out to Edward. He smiles and shuffles over to them, resting his head in Harry's lap. 

"Marcel's rut is going to hit first," Harry says quietly as they watch Marcel hump Louis' hip.   
"Couldn't have guessed," Louis giggles, planting a kiss on Marcel's head. Edward grins lazily at them, fingers trailing over Marcel's back.   
"Edward's always comes last," Harry says.   
"I don't think it does," Louis says, examining Edward who scowls. "I think he just wants to stay in control until the very last moment to look after you two."

"Shut up," Edward scoffs and pouts like a child.   
"But this time you don't need to, because I'm here."   
"I still need to make sure you're okay," Edward insist.   
"I'm fine. Just relax, will you?" Louis worries, brushing his fingers over Edward's cheek. Edward kisses his fingers and closes his eyes again. 

Marcel whines when Louis doesn't seem to be paying attention to him. He head butts Louis' chest gently and kisses him quickly when Louis looks at him. Their tongues moves together, lips parted and swollen. 

Louis lets Marcel sit him up, pulling him into his lap. Marcel is leaning against the headboard with Louis facing him, legs either side of his hips.   
"Okay, love, okay," Louis soothes as Marcel groans and whines when he can't push into Louis straight away. Edward and Harry watch curiously as the two handle the rut. Marcel is a real beauty anyway but now that he's reacting to an omega while in rut he is absolutely breath taking. 

Louis shushes him and reaches back to hold Marcel's dick. He holds it still and slowly sinks down, moaning at how it feels inside of him. Marcel is growling low in his chest, fingers digging into Louis' hips.   
"Holy shit," Harry gasps, bucking against Edward's head accidentally, ignoring the slap Edward gives him on the leg. 

Louis leans in to kiss Marcel, raising his hips to sit back down again.   
"C'mon, Marcel," Louis coos, "fuck me."

Marcel snarls and begins to fuck his hips up to meet Louis', pressing his face into Louis' neck with his tongue laving over the spot he plans to mark. 

Louis is panting and moaning with every breath, nails scratching down Marcel's shoulders as he feels Marcel's dick begin to grow at the base. He throws his head back, baring his neck for Marcel as comes, a loud wail falling past his lips.   
"Knot me, Marcel, please, I need your knot!" Louis begs, chest heaving as he gulps in air.

Louis bites down on Marcel's shoulder in the same place Marcel will bite him. It encourages Marcel further, his hips snapping up feverishly as his knot continues to grow even more. 

Marcel lets out an animalistic noise as his knot pops, fusing him and Louis together for the time being and he bites into Louis' shoulder, teeth sinking in past his skin and staying there. Louis is whining and whimpering as he paws at Marcel's back. 

Edward comes behind him and soothes him, taking the growl Marcel emits in his stride.   
"Only me, baby brother," Edward says softly, smoothing down Marcel's messy hair. "Such a good alpha. And you're such a good omega."   
"Sit back, Marcel, there we go," Louis coerces until Marcel leans back. "God. This is- intense."

Marcel is still pumping come into Louis, pulling back to lick at the bite in his skin. 

"You okay?" Harry asks when Louis makes a pained noise.   
"Moving just pulled at the knot. We're okay, right Marcel?" Louis grins serenely, thumb rubbing over the bite proudly displayed on Marcel's shoulder. Marcel nods his head and wraps his arms around Louis protectively. Louis pats his head as he lies down, tired now that he's knotted. He continues laving at his mark as they snuggle beneath the covers. 

 

Louis smiles sympathetically when Harry comes into his own fist but stays as hard as before because he wants to knot Louis. So Louis pulls him over and licks his hand clean and tugs Edward in to join their cuddle. 

When Louis wakes up again Edward is pushing a breakfast bar into his hands and nudging a bottle of water towards him. Marcel is passed out beside him, snoring softly. His knot has deflated so he's no longer in Louis. He has a satisfied smile on his face and the bite on his neck is still pink and pretty but it will heal up amazingly. 

"Where's curly?" Louis asks as he finishes the food.   
"Trying not to cry while he goes for a wee," Edward chuckles. "Take care of him next, okay?"  
"Okay," Louis agrees but tugs Edward over to him and plants a gentle kiss on his lips. 

"You need to let go, be a greedy alpha," he whispers.  
"I'm plenty greedy. But I also like taking care of my brothers," Edward argues.   
"They're grown up alphas too, Edward. They're as big and as bad as you, love, they can look after themselves." 

Edward closes his eyes and kisses Louis again as a distraction from the conversation. Louis rolls his eyes but kisses him back anyway, hands skimming down to hold his dick. Edward backs away and shakes his head. 

"What's up?" Harry asks when he comes back, dick looking painfully hard against his stomach.   
"If Louis carried on touching me I would have fucked him first. I want you to mate with him before me," Edward says, shrugging. 

Harry rolls his eyes when Edward slaps his arse on the way past.   
"It hasn't properly hit me yet," Harry tells Louis. "I'll wake you up when I really need you."  
"Edward, c'mon. Come back to bed."

They snuggle in next to Marcel who curls into their sides in his sleep. Louis kisses his head and then repeats the action with Edward and Harry. 

 

He wakes up on his back with Edward growling above him. Harry is still asleep but Marcel has woken up, is staring intently at his older brother. 

"Hey, big bad," Louis grins, brushing s curl away from Edward's eyes. 

Edward licks his cheek, cups the backs of his knees and nearly bends him in half. Louis submits and lets Edward arrange him as he pleases. He moans as Edward pushes into him smoothly, fucking him slowly.   
"Gonna fill you up with pups," Edward growls as he pushes back into Louis. Louis nods his head quickly and cranes his head back to display his neck. 

Edward mouths at the patch of skin he will soon claim as his own, teeth scraping against the skin. Louis whimpers and cups Edwards face gently, pulling him up to kiss him. 

It's messy. Their teeth are clashing and its hot and wet but it's so good. 

Harry wakes up when Edward starts grunting with each thrust, his knot beginning to tug at Louis' rim. He moans and buries his face into the pillow because it smells like Louis as he wraps a hand around himself. Louis sends him a quick smile and then turns back to Edward. 

He can feel Edward's knot growing, stretching him like Marcel's, pressing all the right places. Edward growls when Louis pushes his face away but is content when Louis' teeth come into contact with his shoulder. Louis bites down, coming when Edward fucks into him one last time before he is tied to Louis. 

Louis quickly bares his neck for Edward and wails as Edward sinks his teeth into his other shoulder.

Harry pulls the blanket over them and helps Louis drink some more water, feeding him chunks of banana. Louis cheekily nibbles at the tips of his fingers. Harry chuckles and drapes himself half over Edward's back and half onto the mattress. Marcel cuddles into Louis' side too, kissing by his jaw. 

 

"How you feeling, Haz?" Louis asks from the shower. Edward and Marcel are asleep together so Louis is taking a shower while he can. Harry still hasn't felt his rut hit full force. Harry is stood in the doorway of their bathroom, smiling at Louis. 

"I feel... fine," Harry sighs. He sits on the closed toilet seat. "It's there, my rut is there but it feels like it just won't come through. Like there's somethings stopping it." 

Louis coos and steps away from the water.   
"Hey, it's okay. You just need to relax. Climb in."

Harry smiles sadly and steps in the shower beside Louis. He ducks his head down to kiss Louis gently, hands cupping his cheeks.   
"Such a good omega." 

Louis grins and begins washing Harry's body, lips trailing after his hands until he's kissed all of Harry. He tiptoes to kiss Harry again, arms wrapped around his neck. Harry grins and picks Louis up, stepping out of the bathtub and placing Louis gently on the floor. 

"We are going to leave your brothers to rest for now. Let's just sit on the couch for a little while." 

Harry lays on his neck and lets Louis fit himself between his legs. Louis grins and nuzzles Harry's chest, squeezing him gently.   
"You're going to fuck me so good, so hard that I can't talk. Want you to stuff me full of your pups, bite me and mark me as your own. And then I'll be your omega. And you will be my alpha.

"You're amazing, Lou," Harry smiles, kissing his head. "Try to sleep some more before my rut comes. Having the third and final mark will be very tiring."

Louis kisses him gently and burrows back into his neck, smiling to himself. 

Harry closes his eyes and wills himself to not worry. The more he worries the less likely it is that his rut will come. But he's found the perfect omega. Why isn't his rut coming?

Louis wakes up squished between to alphas. He whines and pokes the one he's lying on in the side whilst trying to wriggle out beneath the one on top.   
"Edward get off of me," Louis huffs. He growls. Louis bares his neck as he rolls his eyes. "You've already knotted me."  
"Edward is always horny after he's knotted. Sounds strange but he is," Harry says. Louis peers up at him. 

"You don't mind do you?" He asks. He wants to be there for when Harry needs him.   
"He'll most likely only want a blowjob, it's fine," Harry shrugs. He seems sad. And that makes Louis sad. Which makes Edward and Marcel sad because of their bond. 

"Love, it's okay, you're okay," Louis says softly and kisses Harry's lips gently. "C'mon, big bad, let's get off Haz." 

Louis manages to manoeuvre him and Edward to the bed again, Marcel kissing both of them before he moves to comfort Harry. 

Edward pushes Louis' head down towards his crotch, pouting when Louis doesn't start straight away.   
"I've got you, you're okay." 

And it's strange for Edward to hear comforting words directed to him, usually he's seen as the one who does the protecting but Louis treats him as carefully and lovingly as he does his brothers. He bloody loves it. 

Louis makes quick work of blowing Edward, wrapping his hand around the base of him and pressing his tongue against the vein on the side. He pulls off before Edward comes and lets it land on chest, allowing Edward to pull him into a cuddle and rub it into his skin. 

"Good omega," Edward compliments.   
"Good alpha," Louis grins, kissing Edward's nose. Edward scrunches his nose up and leans down to kiss he mark he's left on Louis' shoulder. 

"How's curly doing?" Edward asks quietly.   
"He's sad and worried but he'll be okay. His rut hasn't hit him yet properly. I think maybe, if you and Marcel are completely finished you two could go out for a bit and maybe Harry's rut will come then." 

He looks over to Harry who sends him a small wave.   
"You alright, Lou?" Harry asks.   
"Yeah, love. I'm fine. Are you?"  
"I'm good right now," Harry shrugs, looking away and frowning. Louis knows he's lying and he's sure the two other triplets know too. If they do they don't mention it.

 

"How about you and Marcel go and tidy and make some food? You guys will get hungry soon," Louis says softly when Edward and Marcel come out of the shower.   
"Yeah, come on little bro, you did great." 

Louis pulls Marcel in and kisses him softly, kissing his cheek before he lets him go. He kisses Edward's jaw and pats his chest.   
"Thanks, babe."

When they leave the room Louis locks the door and jumps when he hears something smash.  
"Haz," he says sadly, turning to look at him. Harry is breathing heavily, eyes wide and hand bleeding. Louis takes his other hand and tugs him towards the bathroom. "Sit up here."  
"I'm not a baby," Harry snaps.   
"I know you're not. You're my beautiful alpha. And I want to take care of you. Will you let me?" Louis asks softly, hand cupping Harry's cheek. 

Harry closes his eyes for a moment before he jumps up to sit on the counter. Louis turns the cold tap on and pulls Harry's injured hand beneath the stream of water. He waits for the water to clear before he begins to talk . 

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, hm?" Louis says gently, reaching for the first aid kit in the cupboard.   
"My brothers have mated with you and you're bonded. But I haven't. I'm embarrassed that I can't do what an alpha should," Harry whispers, voice shaky as Louis bandages the cuts on his hand. Louis shakes his head and kisses Harry's knuckles which are red too. 

"You're an amazing alpha, Harry. You shouldn't compare yourself to your brothers because everyone's different."  
"You should've triggered my rut. I should be going crazy. What if there's some thing wrong with me? What if we can't mate?"  
"Listen to me, Harry. You, as well as your brothers, are my alpha. I belong to you just as much as I do to them."

Harry wraps his arms around Louis' shoulders and pulls him in, knees bracketing Louis' sides. He presses his lips to his neck, breathing in the scent of his omega. His tongue peaks out to taste the place he wants to bite, sighing quietly. 

"I'm going to clean up whatever you just broke and change the bed sheets. Okay?" Louis murmurs. Harry shakes his head and holds Louis tighter. Louis smiles and combs his fingers through Harry's hair. "Okay, I'm here, I'm here."

Harry kisses there repeatedly, breathing deeply. He squeezes his legs tightly too.   
"I want to kiss you," Louis whines, impatiently pulling at Harry's hair.

He tugs him up until he can connect their lips, Harry moaning softly. Harry nudges Louis backwards a bit until he can stand on the floor. Louis gasps when Harry picks him up, lifting him until they're face to face again. He wraps his legs around Harry's waist and his arms around his neck. 

Harry holds Louis' thighs and presses him against the wall with he a growl , nosing along his neck again. Louis whimpers and bares his neck for Harry, moaning when he feels the slick being produced again and the head of Harry's dick presses against his hole. 

"Holy shit," he pants, nails pressing into Harry's neck as one hand slides up to pull at his hair. Harry groans as he bottoms out, hips stuttering.   
"Mine," Harry growls loudly, lifting Louis up to drop him back down.   
"All yours," Louis gasps, squirming as his dick rubs up against Harry's abs. 

Harry's knot is the biggest out of the three, growing rapidly as Harry fumbles to get Louis to bite him. When Louis does bite into the centre of Harry's neck he pushes his knot past Louis' rim hard, yelling as he comes. 

Louis cries out, hitting his head on the wall as he tries to present for his alpha. 

Harry bites down in the same place on Louis' neck, holding him close. Louis loses all energy when he comes, limbs going lax like jelly. He sniffles quietly as he closes his eyes. 

His body is tired and his brain hurts from having three bites on his neck. He is completely exhausted. 

Harry soothes his gently, licking at the bite to help it heal.   
"Good boy," Harry mumbles. "My omega."  
"Harry, c-can we go to bed?" 

The walk to the bed is difficult for both boys, the knot tugging at Louis' rim and making Harry's knees buckle. But they make it to the bed, Harry laying on his back so Louis is lying on his chest, supported and surrounded by his alpha. Large, warm hands run down his back and one rests on his arse, thumb rubbing gently up and down. 

Harry kisses the mark and then kisses his head. Louis wipes weakly at his eyes. When he hears the door open he doesn't flinch, simply whimpers quietly. 

"Oh baby," Marcel coos, coming to sit beside him. "It's okay. I know it's a lot, but it's alright."  
"Harry, have you been good?" Edward asks as he places a bottle of lucozade on the bedside table. Harry grunts, hiding his face in Louis' neck.  

"He hurt himself, not me. I'm just really tired," Louis says quietly, smiling sleepily as Marcel takes his hand in both of his.   
"Go to sleep, Lou. You're okay."   
"Edward," Louis whines, looking tearily up at the eldest triplet. "Bed." 

Edward smiles gently, climbing in beside them to comfort Louis. Marcel lies down to and pulls the blanket over the four of them. Louis kisses Harry and then turns to Marcel for a kiss before looking to Edward for one too. 

"You did so well, love," Marcel says. "So proud of you. Now you're all ours. Our beautiful omega." 

Edward hums his agreement.   
"Get some rest, Lou. We'll be here when you wake up." 

 

When Louis falls asleep Edward gets up but let's Marcel stay in bed, ruts always taking a lot of energy from him. He cleans up the lamp that Harry smashed earlier. 

Harry falls asleep too, waking up before Louis does. He lifts Louis up once his knot is fully deflated and carries him back to their real bedroom. It's been tidied, clean sheets are on the bed and there are bottles of water and energy drinks there too.

He places Louis down on the couch so he can shower when he wakes up and go to bed without dirtying it again. He still has come on his tummy and he's sweaty and his legs and bum are covered in slick. Louis scrunches his nose up in his sleep when Harry leaves his side, rolling over to try and cuddle the person who isn't next to him.

"Hey," Harry grins, brushing Louis' fringe out of his eyes. Louis smiles sleepily and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He sits up against the arm of the couch and waves at Edward and Marcel who're lying together on the bed. 

Edward throws Harry a bottle of lucozade and Harry opens it, holding it to Louis' lips. Louis takes a gulp and then laughs.   
"I'm not a baby," he giggles, wiping his top lip.   
"My baby," Harry smirks, letting Louis take the bottle from his hands. 

"How d'you feel?" Edward asks when Harry and Louis are in the shower together. Edward and Marcel don't need another so they let the other two shower with each other. They do sit in the bathroom though so they can watch and admire and talk. 

"Bloody brilliant," Louis grins. "I'm tired and kinda sore but I feel like I'm on top of the world."

Harry kisses him sweetly and returns to washing his hair for him while Edward questions him.   
"And your neck?"

Louis grins, looking at himself in the mirror across the room to admire the three bright marks on his neck.   
"They're lovely. They hurt a bit. But it's nice? A good ache," Louis decides, brushing his fingers over the marks.   
"They'll heal up nicely," Marcel says.   
"What about yours?" Louis asks, turning to Harry. 

Harry exposes the mark proudly and then beckons his brothers over so they can see theirs too. 

 

Instead of putting clothes on Louis shrugs a fluffy dressing gown on, laughing happily when Edward picks him up and throws him on the bed.   
"Do you want a massage?" Marcel offers.   
"That'd be lovely," Louis grins, letting Edward pull the dressing gown off again. 

He rolls onto his front, resting his head in his arms and sighs happily when the three alphas surround him. Harry kisses his way up Louis' right leg, hands following his lip's path. Edward sits on Louis' lower back, knees either side of Louis so he doesn't rest all of his weight on his omega. His fingers carefully press and rub and circle over his neck and shoulders, pulling moans from Louis. Marcel takes his left leg, concentrating hard as he presses his fingertips into his muscles. 

"Thank you so much," Louis says after a few minutes, voice thick with tears. "I feel like I've really let go of everything bad that happened to me." 

Without discussion all three triplets kiss Louis, not responding vocally. Louis smiles. Everything feels so right and good.

The next morning Louis doesn't feel sore and puts the dressing gown on so he can go downstairs for breakfast. Harry is still asleep but Louis can hear Edward and Marcel in the shower. 

When he gets downstairs he looks at the calendar. It's Wednesday. Niall, Liam and Zayn will be in school by now. He smiles as he moves around the kitchen, just so happy. 

He makes pop tarts for Harry, porridge with honey for Marcel and Cheerios for Edward. Then he makes a lot of toast so they can eat that until they're full too, grabbing some fruit as well. He prepares two cups of tea, one for him and one for Marcel, a glass of milk for Harry and orange for Edward. 

Taking it upstairs is easy when he takes them up individually, each boys breakfast on a separate tray. 

Edward is stood with a towel around his waist when Louis goes into the room. He grins and takes the tray from Louis.   
"You're too good to us," he says as he kisses him quickly. "I'll go get the others, you sit down. Wake Harry up, too."

Louis climbs into bed next to Harry and pokes his cheek, poking his tummy when that doesn't work. Harry laughs a little and then peaks his eyes open.   
"Morning, love. You okay?"  
"I'm great," Louis says honestly. "I've made breakfast so sit up." 

When Edward and Marcel are both back Louis gets out of bed and pushes them to sit next to Harry, sitting opposite them at the end of the bed with his tray.   
"Thank you, Lou," Marcel says as he stirs his porridge.   
"No problem. Figured you would all be hungry by now," Louis shrugs. 

"We still have the rest of the week off to make sure we really get back on our feet and get adjusted to being mates," Edward says. Harry nods as he takes a bite of his pop tart.   
"We'll move your things in sometime this week too," Edward adds. 

"You'll have to be ready for my mum being really emotional," Louis smiles as he moves his tray aside.   
"I'm sure we'll manage," Harry chuckles. "She'll be okay."  
"I want to visit her though," Louis says seriously. "Have dinner with her once a fortnight, at least."  
"That's fine, Lou," Marcel agrees. 

 

They still take naps throughout the day because the first rut- especially mating during it - is really tiring. Louis is adamant that they eat their dinner with Niall, Liam and Zayn because it'll help them adjust to being around others while they're mated. 

Niall hugs Louis tightly when he comes home, pulling back so he can examine the marks. Louis laughs and shakes his head but allows his friend to check his neck.

"You have to give our omega back, you know?" Harry grins when Niall hugs Louis again. Niall pouts and shakes his head.   
"Ni, I do want to sit with them for a little bit," Louis says gently, not wanting to upset his friend.   
"Oh," Niall whispers and lets go of him. 

Zayn immediately wraps Niall up in his arms.   
"You to remember, love, they're not as adjusted as we are. It'll be hard for them to be around other people right now. He's still your friend, he just wants his alphas."

Niall nods his head and kisses Zayn's cheek. Liam smiles when he sees them as he walks through the door, kissing both of their heads on his way past. 

Marcel and Harry pull Louis to sit across their laps and kiss him gently.   
"Where's Edward?" Louis asks.   
"He's just ordering some food, love. He'll come in a minute," Marcel answers, hand running from Louis' ankle up to his knee and back down repeatedly. 

Edward joins them a few minutes later, chuckling when Louis demands a kiss because he missed him.   
"I've been gone five minutes," Edward teases. Louis pouts.   
"I still missed you." Edward softens and kisses him again.   
"I know, baby, I missed you, too."

They watch a new film while they eat and Louis falls asleep on the triplet's laps after he's eaten. Edward carries him upstairs and takes their clothes off, tucking them both beneath the covers. He waits until the other two alphas are in bed to go to sleep. 

"Night boys, love you," he whispers.   
"Night Edward, Night Harry. I love you."  
"I love you both."

"I love Louis," Marcel blurts out, glad it's dark because he feels his cheeks darken.   
"We all do," Harry grins.   
"Yeah, we do," Edward agrees. "He's a brilliant omega. I wonder if he's pregnant."  
"We'll find out soon. But for now, sleep," Marcel says. 

 

The next morning Louis wakes up early so he can eat with Niall before he leaves for school. They laugh and make jokes and smile. It's good. They're happy. 

Liam makes enough breakfast that the triplets can have some when they wake up too. Zayn brings Niall a cup of coffee and tells him to drink quickly or they'll be late. 

When the triplets wake up hey come and eat breakfast, nuzzling Louis for a good few hours before they even think about getting up. 

"I'm going to shower," Louis announces. "Coming with me?"  
"Yes," all three say, standing up and chasing after Louis. Louis is giggling all the way up until Edward catches him and kisses him until he's breathless. When Edward lets go of him he doesn't have any time to recover before he's being kissed again by Marcel. Marcel gets nudged out of the way by Harry who trails kisses from Louis' lips to his ear. He bites his lobe and rushed off to be bathroom. 

Louis closes his eyes and braces himself for a moment. 

God, his alphas are amazing and he wouldn't change a thing. But they sure are a handful. And he can't wait to put up with them forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis is very clingy. Obviously the triplets are too, but it's hard for Louis to deal with three bites. Everyday they try to go out more. 

They go to a McDonalds drive through, getting Louis used to being outside with other people. He sits in the back with Harry and holds his hand tightly. When Edward tells the woman at the window what they want with a polite smile Louis sniffles and wipes his eyes. 

"Hey, Lou," Harry says gently, kissing his head. "It's okay. He's your alpha, yeah? You've got his bite on your neck."

Louis makes a disgruntled noise and tucks his head into Harry's neck.   
"There we go," Harry encourages. "Our omega, our perfect little omega."

His hand runs soothingly up and down Louis' back, kissing his head repeatedly. By the time Edward has got the food in the car Louis is crying.   
"Love, what's wrong?" Edward asks.   
"My alpha!"  
"Yes, sweetie, I am. And you're my omega. And Marcel's omega and Harry's omega."

When Louis doesn't calm down Harry lifts his head and bites over his mark. Louis gasps and goes lax in his arms. He closes his eyes and let's Harry take control. 

"Nice one, Haz," Marcel says, reaching back to smooth down Louis' hair. Louis whimpers and tips his head back against Marcel's hand so he keeps playing with his hair. Marcel grins and let's his fingers rake through Louis' hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. "Good boy, Lou."

 

When they get home Harry carries Louis into the living room, sitting on the couch with him in his lap. He pulls away from his neck and kisses the mark repeatedly.   
"You okay now, Lou?" He asks gently. Louis makes a sad noise.   
"C'mon, what's wrong?" Edward asks.   
"I'm so emotional! I'm a wreck," Louis pouts. Edward grins. 

"You're wonderful. Absolutely perfect. We knew that getting three bites would be difficult but now you have three alphas that'll help you. Okay?"  
"Yeah," Louis sighs and wipes at his eyes. "I'm sorry."  
"No need to apologise," Marcel says and kisses his temple. "You've done nothing wrong."

He turns around, staying on Harry's lap so he can eat his food as his alphas crowd in around him. 

"Can we go see my mum tomorrow? Then we can get my things?" Louis asks.   
"Course, can't wait for you to move in here," Marcel grins. "You're so amazing."   
"We need to take you for a pregnancy test," Edward says.   
"Wouldn't you smell it on me?" Louis says quietly.   
"We should," Harry agrees. "But we should wait a little bit. It's only a few days after."  
"Okay," Louis nods. 

 

When they're finished they run a bath and everyone piles in. They're glad they got a big bath.   
"Lou, you did so well today," Edward praises. "Tomorrow we can go for a walk through the park, okay?"  
"I cried!" Louis exclaims.   
"Niall nearly attacked an omega when they went out after they'd first mated."  
"Really?"   
"Yeah and then he bit Liam's arm," Marcel chuckles. Louis smiles softly and leans against Marcel's chest. 

"Babe, you'll be cold if you don't get out now," Harry soothes when Louis whines as Harry lifts him out of the bath. "There we go." 

Louis pouts as Edward wraps a towel around him tightly and lays him on the bed.   
"Edward, let me go."

Edward hums, shaking his head and lies on top, holding most of his weight up on his own. He noses along Louis' neck, teeth catching on his mark.   
"Edward," Louis whimpers. Edward kisses his neck gently and keeps his hold.   
"Relax."

Louis sniffles and shakes his head.  
"Relax."  
Louis huffs and tries to wiggle away.   
"Relax, Louis."  
Louis takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, giving up his struggle. Edward whispers into his ear a quick 'good boy' before he bites down on his mark. 

Harry grins when he comes into the bedroom after drying off, kissing Louis' head.   
"Such a good omega."  
"I'm bad," Louis pouts. "I'm needy and scared."  
"Don't say you're bad, ever. You're amazing. If you're bad we'll tell you," Marcel frowns.   
"Why're you scared?" Harry says, sitting beside him so he can play with his hair. 

"I'm really emotional and out of control and I've just bonded with three amazing alphas and I'm seventeen!"  
"Are you having second thoughts?" Harry says. His voice is low and quiet.   
"No, I just- it's a lot to take in. I'm so glad that we've bonded and mated, you guys are phenomenal."  
"It's okay Louis," Marcel whispers and kisses Louis gently. Louis hums, one hand going to Marcel's chest and one going to Edward's hair. Edward is growling against his skin, sinking his teeth further into his mark. 

"Edward," Harry admonishes. "It's only Marcel." Edward casts a glance at Harry. "Okay, you're not angry. You just want Louis to relax. Submit."

Edward lets out a content noise and relaxes against Louis' chest. Louis has tilted his head back, eyes closed and lips parted as he lets out small noises with each breath. 

"Good boy," Marcel says, fingers trailing over Louis' cheek. Louis' breathing slows and he is so close to sleep when Edward pulls away. He whines, trying to hold on to him. 

Edward grins and takes off Louis' towel, pulling Louis beneath the covers as his brothers follow.   
"Such a good boy," Edward coos and licks at his mark. "An absolute star."  
"Amazing, truly wonderful," Harry praises. 

And then Marcel lets it slip.   
"I love you, Lou."

And then Louis isn't asleep at all. There's a long pause as the triplets wait for Louis' reaction and Louis tries to articulate what was just said to him. 

Marcel's eyes well up more and more the longer Louis doesn't answer. He shakes his head, willing himself not to cry and turns around to walk away. Harry makes a sad noise and grabs Marcel's wrist.   
"Harry," Edward says softly. Harry nods and let's go. "Go."

Harry glances at Louis, standing and following Marcel out of the room. Louis can hear them crying as they close he door, Harry murmuring that it'll be okay. 

Edward sighs and looks at Louis who avoids his gaze. Louis stares at the bed, tracing patterns on to the duvet. His cheeks are pale and his eyes are glistening. 

"Lou," Edward mumbles. "What was that?"  
"I'm sorry," Louis sniffles, wiping his eyes quickly as if to hide his tears. Edward already knows he's crying though, could smell and feel the guilt and sadness as soon as it hit Louis. 

"Don't you love us?" Edward asks.   
"It's not that- it just-"  
"You don't," Edward frowns. "You don't love us."   
"Can we start this conversation again?" Louis whimpers, curling in on himself. 

Edward stands silently and leaves the room. 

"Why?" Marcel wails. "We've bonded with him, mated with him and done everything we can to keep him happy. Why doesn't he love us?"  
"Hush, little brother," Edward soothes, pulling Marcel into his chest. Harry smiles sadly at Edward over Marcel's shoulder. "We can go and talk to him when you're ready."  
"Now," Marcel whines. "I want him now."

Edward pats his head.   
"It's rude to eavesdrop, Louis," he says. Everyone turns to the door where Louis is. He has one of Marcel's jumpers on, the long sleeves covering his hands and it falls off his shoulder, the hem resting high on his thighs. 

Louis takes tentative steps towards them, stopping when he stands in front of them. Marcel sniffs, whimpering when Louis places a gentle hand on his chest. Louis looks up at him through his lashes and smiles sadly. 

"I'm sorry, Marcel," he whispers . "I really am."

Marcel closes his eyes, his skin burning beneath Louis' touch.   
"You don't love me back. Why?" Marcel asks, chest heaving as he struggles to reign in the tears.   
"Stop saying that!" Louis shouts, stepping back. "Will you all stop saying that I don't love you?"  
"Why, Louis? Why should we stop if its true?" Harry demands. 

"Because it's not! I love you. All three of you. Okay?" Louis whines, scrubbing tiredly at his face as he begins to cry again. 

"Say it again." 

Louis looks up blearily at Marcel who is crowding his space. His voice is a low growl now, eyes dark as he stares down at Louis.   
"I love you," Louis whispers. In one swift movement, Marcel is holding Louis to him as he bites down over his mark. Louis, who's feet are barely touching the floor, moans and let's Marcel take his weight. 

Marcel growls low in his throat when Harry comes closer but Harry ignores him.   
"Trying to help, little bro. You've got him, it's okay," Harry soothes and helps guide Marcel to the couch. Marcel lies on top of Louis, similar to how Edward was earlier. He brackets Louis in like he's trying to hide him. 

Edward reaches out for Harry's hand, smiling and kissing his cheek gently. He pulls a blanket over Marcel and Louis before he and Harry move to the other couch. 

"Lou?" Harry calls out from where he's tucked into Edward's chest. Louis blinks his eyes open, looks at them and smiles. "I love you."  
"I love you. We all do," Edward agrees. 

"I love you," Louis grins and when Marcel growls against him he runs a hand through his hair. "You too, babe."

When Marcel has relaxed slightly Edward and Harry come over and burrow into Louis' neck. Louis shivers and moves slightly to accommodate the extra triplets. Harry kisses his cheek. And they fall asleep happily.

They all wake up too warm but too happy to care, Louis insisting they all get a shower together before they get ready to go out. Louis lets them dress him in his own clothes despite his protesting. 

"You can't always wear our clothes, love," Harry grins, kissing Louis quickly before pulling a t shirt over his head. "But we'll be right next to you."  
"Okay," Louis pouts, happy when Harry kisses him again. He smiles and parts his lips, little hands holding Harry's shoulders. "Can't we stay here?"   
"Nope," Harry chuckles. "Nice try though, mister. Go and see my brothers while I get dressed."  
"Fine," Louis huffs. Harry smacks his bum quickly.   
"Don't be naughty."

Louis' eyes are wide as he nods his head, looking at the floor to try and hide his flushed cheeks. Harry can smell his arousal already. He pats his bum gently and kisses his temple. 

"You're okay, go on, Lou." 

Louis nods and starts to walk away, smiling when he hears Edward call out 'good boy' to him. He shuffles downstairs and drops down to sit on Marcel's lap. 

"You okay, love?" Marcel grins, kissing his lips gently.   
"I'm great. How're you?" Louis smiles and plays with the buttons on Marcel's shirt.   
"I'm good. I'm very happy."

Louis beams up at him, tilting his head back when Marcel kisses his jaw.   
"We're so unbelievably lucky," he murmurs as he trails his lips to their marks.   
"Love you," Louis moans, hands sliding up into Marcel's hair. Marcel smirks and his hands squeeze at Louis' hips, tongue teasing at the scar he left on Louis' neck.   
"Love you too, babe."  
"We all do," Edward says as he walks into the room. "Cup of tea for you, my love. And a cup of coffee for my little bro."

Louis grins as he takes the tea, sipping it whilst still on Marcel's lap.   
"You okay, Edward?" Louis asks. Edward sits down beside them with his own cup of tea.   
"Wonderful. Just need to wait for curly and then we can go for a walk."  
"Can't we stay in?" Louis pouts. Edward chuckles and shakes his head.   
"Sorry babe, you need to get used to it," Marcel says. 

Louis huffs, sitting silently as he drinks his tea. Harry rolls his eyes when he comes in.  
"Is Lou sulking again because he doesn't want to go out?" He asks as he sits on the arm of the chair. Louis pokes his thigh and pulls tongues at him.   
"I'm not sulking. Leave me alone," Louis sniffles, rubbing at his eyes. Harry sighs, kissing Louis' head.   
"I'm only teasing, love. I know you're upset," he soothes, smoothing Louis' hair down. "Okay?"

Louis nods, closing his eyes as he slumps against Marcel's chest. When they've all finished their drinks, they get their coats on and leave the house. 

Edward lets Marcel and Harry hold Louis' hands and walks in front of Louis. He was walking behind him but Louis whined that he wanted to see him. And who was he to deny his omega?

So they stroll slowly through the park, Louis whimpering and squeezing his alpha's hands when he thinks people are walking a little too close. Harry hums, thumb rubbing over Louis' knuckles gently. 

"You're okay, baby. We've got you," Marcel soothes, smiling softly at Louis. Louis pouts and shakes his head.   
"I don't like it," he sniffles.  
"I know you don't, princess," Edward sighs. "But you can do it, yeah?"

Louis just frowns. His sniffles come quicker and louder as time goes by, lifting his hand and Harry's to wipe at his face. He avoids looking at the triplets. Edward can feel how sad his omega is, can feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his palms get sweaty. 

Edward leads them around the pond, circling it a couple times before Louis can't take it anymore. He shakes his head quickly. Harry and Marcel try to grab him but Edward shakes his head. 

They watch as Louis closes his eyes tightly, hands coming to tug at his hair as a loud son falls past his lips. Edward steps forward, a gentle hand resting on Louis' cheek. 

"Hey, hey, love," he whispers. "It's okay. Well done." 

Louis can hear Marcel and Harry mumbling about something. He chooses to focus on the contact he has with Edward, leaning into his hand as Edward whispers soft words. Edward kiss his forehead, lips lingering for a few seconds. 

"Can you open your eyes for me, Lou?" He asks quietly. Louis shakes his head. Edward chuckles and tugs Louis over to sit on the bench. He pulls Louis to his chest and holds him closely. 

"C'mon, baby, want to see your pretty eyes," Edward smiles. He nods to himself when he sees Harry and Marcel jogging out of the park to get the car.   
"Don't want to," Louis pouts, lips brushing against Edward's neck.   
"Why, princess?" Edward says. He slides his hand under Louis' shirt, rubbing soft circles at the dimples on his back. 

Louis doesn't reply, just sighs and nuzzles further into Edward's neck.   
"They're open," he says after a few moments.   
"I think that's a lie," Edward grins. "Cheeky." 

Louis giggles.   
"I love your laugh," Edward compliments. Louis mumbles a thank you. Edward pats his bum and chuckles when he can feel the heat of Louis' flushed cheeks. 

Edward carries Louis to the car when Harry texts him that they've arrived at the park. Edward sits in the back with Louis on his lap, stroking his hair gently. Louis waves shyly at Harry and Marcel. 

"You okay now, bub?" Harry asks as he drives. Louis smiles.   
"'Ve been better. But I'd rather feel like this with you three than be super happy on my own," Louis sighs calmly, resting his head on Edward's shoulder.   
"You should be super happy with us," Marcel frowns. Louis leans forward and takes his hand gently 

"I am extremely happy that we're together and we've mated and I love you all. Just in this moment of time, I'm not doing too good. You three are the best thing to ever happen to me, okay?" He says, staring expectantly at Marcel. Marcel smiles and nods his head. Louis grins when Marcel kisses his hand, letting him pull back so he can sit comfortably. 

Edward kiss Louis' neck.   
"You're such a brilliant omega. How on earth did we find you?" He murmurs, nose running along Louis' hair. Louis shivers, closing his eyes as he smiles.  
"Your blonde friend made me sit with you and then you wouldn't leave me alone," he teases. 

"You love us," Harry chuckles, smirking at Louis through the mirror.   
"Yeah," Louis softens. "I do."

 

They arrive at Louis' house a little later, his mum pulling each of them into a hug.  
"Oh my god, Lou," she gasps, marvelling at the marks on his neck. "You okay?"  
"I'm great, mum," Louis smiles, hugging her again before they go into the living room. 

They talk over a cup of tea for a little while about how Louis has been since the rut, asking if it went okay. She tells them that his boxes are by his bedroom door if they want to move them before they eat lunch. So Edward, Marcel and Harry pile his boxes into the car while he talks with his mum. 

"You sure you're okay love?" She asks, brushing Louis' hair away from his eyes. Louis nods, closing his eyes as he leans on her.   
"I love them so much," Louis whispers. "They're so amazing and brilliant. I'm so, so happy."

Jay smiles over Louis' shoulders at the three alphas who have walked into the room in time for Louis' confessions.   
"Speaking of the Devils," Jay grins. Louis whips around, covering his face when he realises they heard him. 

"Shut up!" Louis snaps embarrassedly when Edward opens his mouth.   
"I was going to ask if you wanted to sit at the table," Edward says. Louis frowns, wrapping his arms around Edward's waist. He kisses his chest, squeezing him tight. 

"Sorry," Louis mumbles. Edward runs his hand up and down his back, kissing his temple.   
"It's okay, love. I'm not offended. You alright?" He asks gently. Louis nods his head.   
"Just felt bad for shouting at you," he shrugs.   
"Alright, baby, you go and sit down and I'll talk to Harry and Marcel about later on."

Louis looks up at him expectantly.   
"It's a surprise," Edward grins, pressing his finger to Louis' lips and then hurrying him toward the dining room. 

 

When they leave Jay cries on Louis' shoulder which makes him cry too. The triplets stand by and watch, ready to comfort Louis. He nuzzles Harry's chest, requesting to be carried to the car. 

Harry does so easily, lifting him and walking to the car while he soothes him with soft words and touches and kisses.   
"You did so well today, love."  
"I did terribly," Louis pouts.   
"You were brilliant."  
"Can I have a break tomorrow?" Louis asks hopefully. Harry sighs.   
"I'll talk to the other two," he says. "Maybe on Sunday we can go to the cinema and to a restaurant. There will be lots of people and smells but it shouldn't be too bad."  
"Maybe."

 

When they get home Marcel whisks Louis away to have a nice bubble bath with him while Edward and Harry unpack his things. Marcel pushes his face into Louis' neck. 

"You're so beautiful," he sighs. "A work of art."  
"Not too bad yourself, abs," Louis grins as he pokes the muscles showing on Marcel's belly. Marcel laughs, tugging Louis' hand away from his belly. Louis sighs happily and lies on his chest, racing water droplets on his skin. 

"Did you ever think you'd be bonded by the time you were seventeen?" Louis asks. Marcel hums thoughtfully.   
"Honestly I never thought about it realistically, I always dreamt that we'd bond young and have kids and get married. The whole shebang," Marcel laughs, rolling his eyes. "It was a bit silly of me. But even though I wanted to, I didn't think we would."

"Did you?" He asks when Louis stays silent.   
"No. I thought I'd never mate. So I just kind of gave up on the thought. But obviously when I met you three that changed."  
"Yeah?" Marcel grins. "How so?"

Louis giggles, closing his eyes. 

"Well when I went into my lesson and I had to sit for an hour with your glorious smell but not actually see you- God, it was torture. And then I met blondie. He made me sit at your table. Then, there you were, in all your glory. And Jesus Christ you smelt good." 

Marcel chuckles, moving his hand to rest on Louis' bum. Louis clears his throat before he continues.   
"Then Edward was all growly and mean and you were all touchy and cute." 

He pauses to pinch Marcel's pink cheek.   
"Harry was quite calm really, a bit growly. And you all smelt amazing, stronger than anyone I've ever met. You wouldn't leave me alone and I kind of didn't want you to, I was just scared. All omegas are, we have to be cautious. What I've dealt with in the past didn't help either."

Marcel hums comfortingly, kissing Louis on the lips.   
"But you didn't give up on me, any of you, and now I have three beautiful mates that I'm comfortable with and love," Louis finishes, kissing Marcel again. Marcel grins, tongue slipping past Louis' lips. Louis moans softly and moves to straddle his hips properly. 

Marcel grunts, on his way to being hard against Louis' arse. He lets his hands massage Louis' cheeks as the small boy pushes back into his hold while trying to get closer to Marcel. 

The noises they make get Harry and Edward's attention, coming to stand in the doorway. It's truly a breathtaking sight. Marcel looks to his brothers when Louis starts sucking marks into his neck. He smirks lazily and beckons them over. 

Louis squawks indignantly when Harry lifts him off of Marcel easily. He turns to look at Harry angrily but only succeeds at looking fucking gorgeous. 

His eyes are wide as looks up Harry through his lashes, wet hair messy on his head, bottom lip pouted and his dick hard against his belly. 

"What the hell, Har-"

Harry stops him by pressing his lips to his, parting them quickly as Louis whines into his mouth. Edward chuckles and pushes them towards the bedroom, stealing a kiss from Louis as they pass him. 

Louis is leaking slick, pawing at Harry as he lets out needy whimpers. Harry should be paying more attention to him. He butts his head against Harry's chest, nuzzling his neck desperately. Harry grins, patting his bum comfortingly. 

"I've got you," he soothes, a low rumble coming from his chest. Louis squirms, dick pushing against Harry's belly. "Stay still, little one."

Louis lets out a distraught noise, clinging on tightly to Harry. When Harry whispers a good boy in his ear Louis nearly comes. 

He lays him down on the bed, brushing his hair away from his eyes as he shushes him gently. Harry kisses him slowly, tongue parting his lips gently as he begins to unbutton his shirt. Louis immediately touches his chest, moaning as he feels more and more of his alpha. He can hear Marcel and Edward coming nearer and reaches his hand out to them. Edward takes his hand gently and kisses the back of it. 

"You're okay," he murmurs.   
"I've never-" Louis gulps, whining as Harry's shirt brushes his dick. "Been like this."  
"It's okay, we've got you," Marcel encourages. He nudges Harry off the bed so he can take the rest of his clothes off and sits between a nervous Louis' thighs. 

"I know it's a bit scary to loose control like this," Edward says carefully.   
"You were so careful during our rut that your body will react like this now. It's only natural."  
"Just relax," Harry supplies, coming back naked to sit beside Louis. He kisses his flushed cheek and runs his hand through his hair. "It's only us, right? We're going to look after you."

Louis closes his eyes and nods.   
"Can someone touch me then?" He ask with a pout on his lips. Marcel chuckles and ducks his head down to kiss him, hands brushing down from his neck to his dick. He swallows all of Louis' noises, biting at his lips. Louis complains when he pulls away so Harry takes Marcel's place on his lips. Marcel shuffles down the bed until his face is at Louis' hips. 

He hooks Louis' legs over his shoulders and nuzzles against his arse for a minute, scenting him. Edward pokes his side. 

"Do something instead of just sniffing him," he says fondly, pulling Marcel's hair back so it's not in the way. Marcel grunts and relaxes his jaw, opening his mouth wide and flattening his tongue. He licks sloppily over Louis' hole, tasting his slick which only encourages him more. Louis is thrashing, squeezing his legs around Marcel's head as he comes for the first time. Marcel squeaks, making Edward laugh gently and kiss Marcel's back. 

"Such good alphas," he coos over his brothers, leaning down to kiss Louis. Harry huffs in annoyance, sitting back on his heels as he watches his brothers deal with his omega. He takes his time to touch himself, groaning as his thumb rubs over the tip. 

Louis grumbles, reaching out to grab Harry's leg.   
"Haz- can I blow you?" He asks desperately. Harry nods his head quickly, kneeing forward until Louis can wrap his lips around the tip. 

Marcel has eased off but is still sucking on Louis' balls and creating pretty marks on his thighs. Edward holds Marcel by the chin and presses his lips eagerly to his, revelling in the taste of his mate. 

"You going to knot him?" Edward pushes. "Going to fill him up with pups, Marcel?"

Marcel growls loudly, moving around until he can push into Louis slowly. It's warm and wet and Louis. Louis pulls off of Harry to take a breath and kisses Marcel gently, knowing he needs the comfort. 

"My big, strong alpha," he whispers. "Please Marcel, fuck me!"

Marcel growls, pushing his face into Louis' neck as he fucks him into the mattress. Louis keeps his mouth open and lets Harry thrust into it, precome wetting his lips as Harry speeds up, fingers tugging on his hair. Edward keeps a gentle hand on Louis' shoulder, pressing gentle kisses to his chest to keep him calm. 

Harry comes into his mouth when Louis moans around him, head back as he thrusts slowly into his mouth until he's finished. He pulls out, swiping his thumb over Louis' bottom lip pushing it past his lips. Louis looks up with a lazy smile on his lips, sucking the come off of Harry's thumb before he gently bites down on it. 

Harry chuckles and leans down to kiss him gently.   
"So wonderful baby. Such a good omega," he praises, nuzzling into his neck.   
"Thank you," Louis grins, throat sore as he kisses Harry again. "Taste so good."

Marcel whines when Louis doesn't pay attention to him, biting his chest to make him. Louis whimpers, turning to look at Marcel. He smiles and threads his fingers through his hair, pulling him down to kiss him hotly. Marcel makes a happy noise as he feels his knot start to grow. Louis lets out a high pitched wail as it tugs on his rim, legs wrapped around Marcel's waist and heels pressing into his back. His nails dig into Marcel's back, leaving scratches down his shoulders. 

Harry moves round  to Edward, feeling bad for him even though he usually waits till everyone else has came before he does. He snuggles into his side, Edward wrapping his arm around his waist and kissing his head. 

"You alright, H?" Edward asks gently. Harry hums as he trails his hand down to Edward's dick. He grins up at Edward as he takes it in his hand and moves it up and down slowly. Edward bucks his hips up and shakes his head fondly. Harry smiles and kisses Edward as he moves his hand. He tries to let Edward take control of the kiss. Edwards in charge, that's how it's always been even if they are all alphas. 

Edward is the one with the most control over himself. Harry is the charmer who can get angry easily. Marcel is the young one who needs to be looked after in his brothers' eyes. He is sweet and nervous and emotional. 

"I'm brilliant, our Lou has a great mouth," he smirks, winking over Louis. Louis giggles, holding his hand out for Edward.   
"Hm, our Lou is fantastic isn't he?" Edward grins. Marcel nods his head in agreement as he noses along Louis' neck. Louis glows with the praise and tilts his head back for Marcel. Marcel purrs happily as he thrusts in one last time before his knot locks him with Louis. Louis cries out as he comes and is silenced by Edward's lips. 

Louis pats at Marcel's hair gently as he kisses his neck repeatedly. He looks at Edward.   
"You okay, babe?" He asks, tugging him and Harry closer.   
"I'm hard," Edward shrugs.   
"I can see that," Louis smiles, kissing him when he's close enough. "You okay with Harry until Marcel's knot goes down?"  
"Yeah, that sounds great," Edward grins. "You rest for a little bit then, princess."

Louis pulls Harry down to kiss him quickly.   
"Thanks for looking after me," he smiles softly. "I love all three of you."   
"Love you," Harry grins.   
"Love you, Lou," Marcel mumbles into his neck.   
"I love you, babe," Edward says gently, running his hand through Louis' hair. 

Louis lets his eyes close as he smiles softly, leaning into Edward's touch and giving Marcel more room. Marcel hums and licks at his neck contently. 

When Edward comes onto his own chest he scoops it up and pushes his fingers into Louis' mouth. Louis, who is half asleep, moans and sucks on his fingers desperately. He whines for more when the first bit is all gone, which Edward is happy to give him. 

Marcel pulls out when his knot has deflated and curls into Harry's chest. Edward rolls over to Louis, smiling. 

"You still want my knot?"  
"Always want your knot, silly," Louis giggles like Edward is being absolutely ridiculous. "C'mon, big bad."

Edward grins and rolls on top of him, kissing along his jaw as he pushes in. Louis moans quietly as he bottoms out. He sighs and tries to catch Edward's lips in a kiss, holding his face close to his. 

"So beautiful," Edward mumbles against his mouth, setting a steady rhythm as he thrusts in and out. Louis gasps when Edward hoists one of his legs up, changing the angle and letting him go deeper. 

"Shit," Louis pants. Edward smirks.   
"Better?"  
"Brilliant," Louis nods, letting Edward's tongue slide pasts his lips. 

He hears a whimper beside him. It's Harry. He stretches out a hand for Harry to take and squeezes tight. 

"Haz?"  
Harry answers with a growl, sucking a mark to the inside of Louis' wrist.   
"I know, babe, I know. We have all night, H. Your turn after Edward's, yeah? You've been so good for waiting. Such a good alpha."

Harry seems pleased with that answer and nuzzles against Louis' hand, holding Marcel close to his chest. 

"You're amazing," Edward smiles. "You deal with all of us so well."  
"That's because I'm yours," Louis replies easily. This pulls a growl out of each alpha, making Louis present his neck for them. Edward nuzzles against his mark and his knot begins to grow. 

"My alpha," Louis moans as Edward forces his knot in. He bites Edward's lip hard as he comes again, whimpering and whining softly. Edward pulls back, wiping his lip with his thumb and pulling it away to examine it. He looks at the blood and then to Louis with a frown. 

"I'm so sorry," Louis gasps, holding Edward's face so he can look at his lip. He is taken by surprise when Edward kisses him fiercely. The blood smears across Louis' mouth as he moans against Edward's. 

Harry and Marcel watch with eager eyes, Harry with his hand in his pants. Louis apologises again when he pulls away from the kiss. Edward laughs and shakes his head, pushing his face into Louis' neck and pressing bloody kisses to the skin there. 

"That was hot," Edward admits. Harry and Marcel nod in agreement.   
"You have a thing for blood?" Louis asks. He doesn't sound judgement, just curious as he draws patterns on Edward's back.   
"I have a thing for a lot of stuff," Edward grins. 

"Yeah? Like what?" Louis smiles. Edward hums thoughtfully.   
"If I tell you one, Harry and Marcel have to, too, and you have to tell us one," Edward negotiates.   
"Deal," Louis agrees. 

They sit quietly for a minute thinking of what to share.   
"I'd like to see you wearing panties," Marcel admits quietly. Louis raises his eyebrows and kisses his pink cheek.   
"I'd be happy to do that for you," he smiles gently, letting Harry and Marcel snuggle into his side. 

They look at Edward and Harry.   
"I think I have a triplet kink," Louis jokes when neither of them say anything. Edward raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. "I don't know if I have anything. I've never really dabbled to know what I like."

"We can always try and find you something," Harry says.   
"That sounds nice," Louis smiles. "Haz? What's yours?"  
"Like, uhm- er-"  
"Hey," Louis says softly, resting his hand on Harry's cheek. "It's only us."  
"Like- rules and punishments?" He says, pressing his face into the pillow to hide. 

"Haz, that's okay. We like what we like. And we still love you, will love you no matter what. We can try it, okay?"  
"Really?" Harry asks hopefully.   
"Yeah, love," Louis smiles, kissing him quickly. "We'll have to google it and see if there's anything to be careful about but we can try."

Everyone's attention goes to Edward. He clears his throat and acts like nothing's happened.   
"Hey," Louis whines, poking at his cheek. Edward bites the tip of his finger carefully.   
"Hi."

Louis pouts.   
"They've told us. You have to tell us." 

Edward sighs.  
"I don't want you to think I'm weird," he mumbles, hiding in Louis' neck again.   
"We won't, Ed," Harry says, kissing his arm.   
"Will you tell us if I think of one?" Louis asks, smoothing down the hair on the back of Edward's head.   
"Suppose," Edward huffs.

They wait for a couple minutes before Louis gets an idea.   
"I like you holding me down, like when Edward lay on me the other day and I couldn't get up. Or if you hold me still so I can't leave. It's nice, makes me feel controlled. It's hot."

Edward peaks up at Louis.   
"I was hoping you wouldn't think of one," he pouts. Louis smiles softly, kissing his head. Marcel and Harry both kiss Edward too.   
"C'mon, babe, I'm sure it's not that terrible. No kink shaming under this roof," Louis says. 

"I think it'd be hot if you called us daddy, okay?" Edward says, face crumbling and heating up as soon as he's said it. Louis lets him nuzzle back into his neck again, rubbing his back soothingly. 

"Hey, look, nothing bad has happened, I still love you, you're safe with us. Is that just a sexy thing?" Louis asks as he whispers into Edward's ear. Edward shrugs.   
"Hey, big brother?" Marcel says quietly.   
"Yeah, Marcel?" Edward asks. 

"I think Harry likes that idea too." 

They look at Harry who has came on his stomach. Marcel was still rubbing him but when Edward mentioned the word 'daddy' he came again.   
"And do you, Marcel?" Louis asks.   
"It's certainly intriguing," Marcel blushes. 

"Hear, that, big bad? Your brothers like it too," Louis says and kisses Edward's head. "Will you look at me?" 

Edward reluctantly pulls his head up to look at Louis. His cheeks are pink and his lips are in a pout.   
"Edward," Louis whines. "Kiss me please!"

Edward grins then because how could he not? His omega is amazing. He kisses Louis slowly, closing his eyes as he relaxes into it again. Louis parts his lips slightly to give Edward's tongue access. 

He can hear Harry kiss Marcel, telling him he's proud that he was brave and went first. 

When they pull away they lay quietly, waiting until Edward's knot goes down.   
"Haz, you still want to go?" Louis asks.   
"Yeah. Course."

Harry pushes Marcel into Edward's arms and pulls Louis into his lap. He sits up against the wall and lets Louis straddle his hips. Louis kisses him quickly before reaching behind himself and slowly easing down on Harry's dick. 

Harry moans, holding Louis close to his chest as he raises him up and down. They kiss as Louis finds his footing, lifting himself up and dropping down at his own speed. Edward comes behind Louis and holds his hand behind his back. Louis gasps, throwing his head back and bucking his hips erratically. Marcel lets a small 'wow' escape his lips. 

Harry's knot grows quickly due to how long he was waiting, Louis needing help to sit himself down on it. When he's settled and Harry's knot has popped, his come joining Edwards and Marcel's, Louis comes and collapses against Harry's chest. 

"Love you. Marcel and Edward. Love you two, too," he mumbles tiredly. Harry kisses his hair and rubs his back comfortingly. 

"Such a good boy. We all love you so much."

They curl up together, secrets in the air and Louis full of come. They're adjusting and it's hard but to them it's the best thing in the world to be beside each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? What are your opinions on whether they try out the kinks?


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone is still a little shy after their confessional, Edward especially which surprises Louis. So when everyone is sat with a cup of tea on the couches in the morning, the rain outside making their home feel extra cosy, Louis comes and sits on Edward's lap. Edward grunts and moves his tea out of the way. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asks, hands squeezing Louis' soft hips. Harry and Marcel are sat close to each other, Marcel's legs are draped over Harry's. Harry's fingers are drumming on Marcel's calf as he reads his book. They both watch the interaction between their brother and lover. 

Louis smiles, can feel the eyes on him, and kisses Edward's chin.   
"I want to know what's wrong with my daddy," Louis says, keeping the eye contact he's gained. Edward's little gasp is just audible. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, fingers twitching ever so slightly against Louis' skin where his pants have fallen a little low. 

"Everything is perfect," Harry answers for Edward who can't seem to form words. The sentence seems to jumpstart Edward and he nods his head, still frowning slightly. 

"Oh come on, love," Louis sighs, worried. "What's up?"  
"I don't want you to call me that if you don't like it," Edward says stiffly. Louis clears his throat and his expression goes serious as he grabs Edward's chin. 

He holds his face so he looks straight into his eyes as he says firmly:   
"I am your mate and my own person. I love you but I can still make my own decisions. I'm not calling you daddy to humour you, I'm calling you daddy because I like it and want to do that. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yup," Edward mutters, getting hard against Louis' arse. "Got it."  
"Alpha likes being told off?" Louis teases as he leans in to kiss Edward. The kiss doesn't give Edward a chance to respond as his cheeks go pink and he grumbles. 

They carry on kissing, Edward's hands sliding to Louis' arse as the small boy in his lap moans. Louis leans back and lets Edward's lips trail down to his nipples and tangles his fingers in his curls. 

Harry and Marcel grin at each other, shifting closer so their lips can connect, too. Louis groans as he watches his mates move together. Edward raises his head, palming over the bulge in Louis' pants when Louis fails to direct his attention to him.   
"Hm?" Louis hums, scratching his finger nails over Edward's scalp gently. Edward smirks up at him and sucks a mark into his side, teeth scratching at the skin to leave red lines. 

"Daddy," Louis gasps, pushing his hips forward. "Please."  
"My good boy," Edward praises when Louis uses his manners, pushes his hand past Louis' waistband. Louis pulls on his hair as he tries to sit still. 

Edward thumbs over the head of Louis' dick, pulling his thumb into his mouth when he gathers some precome there. 

Harry and Marcel are watching intently, arms crossed over as the stroke each other's dicks. They're wonderfully in sync, making the action easy to do. Louis bats Edward away and drops so he's fully sat on his lap compared to his kneeling prior to his move. 

"What are you doing, love?" Edward asks when Louis hurries to pull down his pants.   
"I like your big hands, use them to your advantage," Louis grins as he pushes his dick up to rub against Edward's. He guides Edward's hand down to their dicks and makes it close around both of them. 

When Edward fully understands he grins, pulling Louis down with his free hand so their lips crash together. Louis moans and parts his lips, one hand in Edward's hair and one grabbing at his shoulder. Edward moves his hand slowly but squeezes them tight, Louis whining when Edward won't move his hand faster. 

"Be patient, little one," Edward grunts as he noses along Louis' neck. "Be good."  
"I'm trying to be good, daddy," Louis pouts, toes curling and back arching as he gets closer to coming.   
"Gonna come for daddy?" Edward encourages, sucking Louis' skin into his mouth to create a bruise.   
"Daddy!" Louis wails and comes onto Edward's chest. Edward speeds up his hand and groans loudly as he comes into his fist. Louis jumps off of his lap, kisses Edward's head and does the same to the other triplets. 

"Where are you going?" Harry grunts.   
"To get ready. You two are okay right?" Louis' sweet smile has his alphas agreeing in a heartbeat. 

 

"Will you come shopping with me Marcel?" Louis asks later on in the day, as they're eating lunch.   
"Yeah sure, H and Ed not invited?"  
"Nope," Louis grins, giggling at the offence on their faces.   
"Yeah, course. We'll leave once we've finished eating," Marcel agrees with a large smile, resting his hand over Louis'. 

Harry pouts because besides the kisses and cuddles Louis has given his brothers seem to be getting extra attention, but he doesn't mention anything. 

When they're finished Louis kisses them goodbye, promising that he'll text them while they're out and pulls Marcel out the door. 

Marcel chuckles and locks the door, slowing down to pull Louis to his chest.   
"Lou, baby, what's the rush?" He asks, kissing Louis' temple. Louis grins cheekily, kissing Marcel quickly.   
"'M excited," Louis says like Marcel didn't already know that. Marcel nods his head and lets go of him so he can get in the car. 

"What is my Lou so excited about?" Marcel asks when Louis is pulling him in the direction of the shops. Louis is beaming and giggling, tugging on Marcel's hand. 

He gasps when his back hits the wall, Marcel's body pinning him there.   
"Tell me what this is all about now," Marcel growls out.   
"I-I wanted us to choose some pretty panties together," Louis stutters. "So I can wear the ones you like."  
"Good boy," Marcel smirks, leaning down to kiss Louis slowly. "You pick some and I'll pick some, try them on and decide which we like."  
"Okay," Louis smiles, kissing Marcel again before they walk hand in hand to the shop. 

Louis' cheeks are bright pink as he pulls a couple pairs off the rack. He chooses some silk white, black and navy ones. Marcel is giddy as he grabs handfuls of them: lacy, patterned, thongs, boy shorts, hipsters. He picks them in all the colours they have, wants to see which colour he likes best on him. 

They shuffle into the changing rooms, Louis forbidding Marcel from sitting in with him while he changes so the surprise isn't revealed. He texts Harry when he's got the first pair on. 

'So I've called Edward daddy, gone to buy panties with Marcel... What will you do with me tonight? I'm all yours ;)' 

He turns his phone off and calls out to Marcel that he can come in.   
"Wait- what ones have you got on?" Marcel asks.   
"The lacy white ones," Louis says before pushing his hand out of the curtain to drag Marcel in. 

Marcel marvels at the sight in front of him. He lets his hands slide down to Louis' hips, kneading the flesh there gently.   
"God, you're fucking beautiful," he groans and presses his lips to his. Louis grins, preening under the attention as he threads his fingers through Marcel's hair. He tugs on it, lips parting on a gasp when Marcel's large hands run down to hold his arse. 

Purple marks are sucked into Louis' skin as Marcel mumbles compliments, pushing his hips against Louis'. The choked moans Louis let's escape are music to his ears, Marcel rolling his hips again and again to rub their bulges together. 

He hoists Louis up so his legs wrap around his waist, back pressed to the wall. Pulling apart to catch their breath, the two boys grin, hips still moving together.   
"I love you," Marcel says, hips stuttering. Louis tightens his arms around Marcel's neck which presses their foreheads together.   
"I love you, too. Now, please get me naked," Louis begs. 

Marcel nods, pulling his panties down and unzipping his pants. Louis whines, pointing at the little bench in the dressing room.   
"Need to be quiet, love," Marcel says as he sits down. He holds Louis' waist as the petite boy wriggles his way down his dick. Louis nods in agreement and buries his face in Marcel's neck. 

"Fuck," Louis moans, biting Marcel's shoulder to keep himself quiet as he moves his hips in circles. Marcel has a firm hand at the base of his neck, holding him close as he starts to move.   
"So good, baby. Such a good boy. Going to buy all the panties, never want to see you in anything else."

Louis cries out against Marcel's skin when he feels Marcel's knot begin to grow.   
"Love you, alpha," Louis pants, rutting his hips so his dick rubs against Marcel's belly.   
"Love you, too, Lou. So good for me."  
"Knot me, Marcel, please!" Louis whimpers, nails leaving raised lines on Marcel's back. 

They kiss passionately, tongues dancing, breaths mingling until Marcel's knot pops and they're tied together. Louis collapses against Marcel's chest, squeezing him in a hug. Marcel smiles warmly and kisses his head. 

"Well done, Lou. So good, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. When my knots gone down we'll buy the ones we want, grab some more we see maybe? And we'll go home to my big brothers, show them your presents."

Marcel is running his fingers through Louis' hair and peppering his bare neck in kisses. Louis smiles, fingers tracing patterns on Marcel's back. 

"I've got a surprise for Harry, too," Louis whispers. Marcel chuckles.   
"Such a good omega," he hums. He grabs his phone from his pocket. "I've got five missed calls from Harry and two from Edward."  
"Ring Harry," Louis says, snuggling into Marcel's chest because he's a bit cold.   
"Okay, baby."

Harry is sat with Edward, curled into his side as they watch Hell's Kitchen when his phone rings.   
"Hey Marcel," he greets, putting it on speaker and resting the phone on Edward's bare belly. Edward smiles down at him and kisses his forehead.   
"Hi, sorry, me and Lou got a little caught up while we were shopping," Marcel apologises and Louis giggles when he sees his cheeks go pink.   
"Are you knotted right now?" Edward asks with a chuckle.   
"Maybe?" Marcel laughs, kissing Louis' cheek.   
"Lou, what do you mean?" Harry asks, knowing Louis can hear him. 

"Well you said you'd like to make some rules and punishments up? I'll forward a couple of links to you, I've googled it. Maybe you can come up with some rules for me to abide by for a couple days to see how it feels. We'll sort it when we're home, yeah, Haz? It's more of a face to face conversation."  
"Yeah. Thank you for doing this for us. Love you, darling," Harry agrees.   
"Love you, baby," Edward says, closing his eyes and relaxing into the couch.   
"Love you, Haz, love you, daddy," Louis replies. 

The brothers all tell each other they love one another and then the phone call ends.   
"Brilliant," Marcel grins and kisses Louis' little nose, watching the way it scrunches slightly. "Right, you get your top on at least and we'll sort through the panties."

 

When they're able to detach from each other they get fully dressed and leave the changing rooms, ignoring the suspicious eyes of the shopkeepers.

They get home and Harry and Edward are all over them. Louis giggles when Harry picks him up, kissing him silly.

He pulls back, holding Harry's face in his hands.   
"Hi," he breathes. Harry grins, nuzzling into his neck as Edward catches Louis' lips. Louis wriggles, rubbing his dick against Harry. 

Harry tuts and holds Louis' hips still.   
"Good boys let their alphas make them feel good, no one else," he says deeply. His brothers are watching with wide eyes and hard dicks. Louis mewls, nodding his head. Harry hums, kissing Louis' head gently. Edward and Marcel sit on the couch, patting the seat for Harry and Louis to sit with them. 

Marcel is on Edward's lap, tucked under his chin. Harry sits down next to them, leaning back against the cushions. He massages Louis' arse in his large hands, smirking when Louis tips his head back and whimpers. 

"We need to decide what rules you're going to follow for tonight," Edward says.   
"Any ideas, Haz? It's your treat," Marcel smiles.   
"You can't touch yourself or come unless we've said so. You do what we tell you when we tell you and if you don't you'll be punished. No swearing. You need to tell us what you want but if we say no you accept it. You need to tell us if you're uncomfortable and if something needs to change. If we deem something naughty that we haven't spoken about we will talk about it when it happens. 

You mentioned safewords Lou. Want to explain that?"

"It's like a word you have that means everything needs to stop," Louis mumbles. "I read that some people use red, yellow and green so that you know how the other person feels. Red is stop, yellow is slow down and green is good."  
"What would you like to use?" Marcel says.   
"I like the red, yellow and green one," Louis says. They've all calmed down a little to have this conversation, half hard and breathing back to normal.

Louis curls against Harry's chest, holding on tight.   
"I-I'm nervous. What if I'm naughty?" He whispers. Harry kisses his head gently.   
"It's okay, love. It's normal to be nervous for something new. If you're naughty we'll punish you and you won't do it again. But if you need us to stop or slow down use your safewords. They're there for that reason."

"Hey baby," Edward smirks as Louis climbs into his lap.   
"Hi daddy."  
"What's wrong, doll?" 

Harry has gone upstairs to sort the room out a bit, Marcel going to bring food and water up.   
"I'm scared of being bad," Louis confesses. "I know that it's kind of the point of the punishment but I don't know if I can handle knowing I've been bad."

Edward holds him tight, lips brushing against his temple. He sighs and pats Louis' bum soothingly.   
"Well we will tell you if you're naughty or not. And just because you're naughty doesn't mean we love you any less. Then when we've punished you it will all be forgotten, the punishment should help you move past it because it has been dealt with. You don't have to if you don't want to princess," Edward says calmly. Louis' face heats up and he nods his head.   
"I do want to. I really do. Thank you, daddy," he mumbles.   
"No problem, baby," Edward smiles and lifts Louis' head so he can steal a kiss. 

"Getting started without us?" Harry calls when he hears them kissing. Louis giggles, rolling off of Edward's lap. "Come up, loves."

Louis is laughing all the way upstairs as Marcel carries him on his back, hands holding him tightly so he doesn't fall. Edward follows them up, pinching Louis' bum when he shakes it. Harry grins when they come into they bedroom. 

"You alright, darlin'?" Harry asks, kissing Louis slowly. Louis smiles, nodding his head. Marcel pulls Harry into a kiss, too, blushing when he feels Louis get harder against his back. 

Edward kisses his younger brother too, following with a kiss with the youngest. Louis whines, wriggling.   
"Please," he whimpers.  
"Please what, love?" Harry asks.   
"Can we all get naked please?" Louis begs.   
"Sit on the bed, Lou," Marcel says, letting him slide off his back. Louis sits in the middle, leaning back on his hands. Harry sits on the couch, Edward nuzzling into his side. Marcel joins them, leaving Louis sat on his own. 

"Take your pants off," Edward tells him, pushing his hand down his pants to stroke himself slowly. Louis bites his lip, knowing that his underwear is covered in slick, as he unbuttons his jeans and tugs them down his thighs. Marcel tugs the ankle of them so they come off. 

"Take your shirt off," Marcel says, wiping his glasses and putting them back on.   
"Good boy," Harry says, Louis flushing down his chest and smiling proudly.   
"Thank you," Louis murmurs, shifting under their watchful gaze.

"Play with your nipples, just lightly, slowly," Harry instructs. His tongue pokes out to wet his lips, a smirk on his face. 

Louis' eyes flutter closed as he leans back against the pillow behind him. He lets his fingers drift over his chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples until they're hard. Marcel clears his throat and pulls his top over his head. Harry smiles gently at him, kissing him comfortingly. 

"Hey, you're in charge now, too. Loosen up," he whispers. "Touch yourself as much as you want, love."  
"Yeah, Marcel. Give him something to do," Edward encourages. 

Louis opens his eyes, smiling at Marcel.   
"Squeeze them," he says, voice unsure and nervous. 

Harry pats his thigh, kissing his jaw.   
"See you can do it."

Their attention is caught by Louis who moans loudly as he does what Marcel told him to.   
"Please can I touch?" Louis whines, arching his back.   
"Get on your knees," Harry tells him. Louis continues playing with his nipples because he hasn't been told to stop as he gets on to his knees. "You can stop."

Louis breaths out a sigh of relief, hands resting on his thighs.   
"Touch yourself over your boxers, slowly and lightly," Edward says. He tugs his pants down a bit, pulling his dick out. Harry wraps his hand around Edward's dick, stroking it slowly. Louis palms himself gently, whining high in his throat. His head tips back, displaying his marks to his alphas with pride. 

"Just touch your thighs, stroke them," Marcel orders. Louis huffs, pouting at him. "Now Louis." 

Harry raises an eyebrow, wanting to see if he'll argue. Louis whimpers, submitting and hands brushing over his inner thighs.   
"Well done," Edward praises. "Look so good for us."  
"Such a beautiful omega," Marcel adds. Harry hums, nodding his agreement.   
"Absolutely brilliant," Harry agrees. 

When Edward tells him to he pulls his boxers down to his thighs and starts to play with his balls.   
"I feel silly," Louis whispers when Harry tells him to spread his legs and suck a finger into his mouth.   
"Okay, love," Harry soothes. He goes and sits on the bed, kissing Louis slowly. "You shuffle back and get comfy on the pillows."

Edward and Marcel move to sit either side of Harry, smiling at Louis. Louis moans into Marcel's mouth as he kisses him and whines when Edward pulls him away, satisfied when Edward kisses him, too.   
"Follow these instructions quietly," Harry says. "Lie back and close your eyes. Bend your knees and keep your feet on the bed. Spread your legs. Touch yourself slowly and just focus on how it feels."  
"So gorgeous, babe," Edward compliments, kissing his thigh. 

"Thanks daddy," Louis smiles, groaning when Harry tells him to stop touching himself. "Please! Please let me come!"  
"Not yet, love. Is it okay if I touch you?" Harry asks, making sure Louis is comfortable. Louis nods. "You going to stay still or does Marcel have to hold you down?"  
"C-can he hold me down, please?" Louis stutters, blushing furiously.   
"Good boy for using your manners," Marcel praises. He moves to sit beside Louis and holds his wrists together above his head. Louis shudders, feeling absolutely dirty but loving it. 

Harry lies down on his belly, shuffling forward until he can lick Louis. He sucks a mark into his thigh, hands massaging his hips gently. Louis gasps when Harry licks a stripe over his hole and then starts to push his tongue in. His back arches, fighting against Marcel's hold.   
"Holy shit!" He cries out and his eyes start to fill with tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so bad, I'm sorry for being bad."

Marcel lets go and Harry stops.   
"Oh, baby, no," Edward murmurs, opening his arms. Louis curls up on his lap and nuzzles his chest. "You're fantastic, love, never seen something so beautiful ever. C'mon, deep breaths, there we go."  
"I'm sorry daddy!" Louis wails, absolutely distraught. "I didn't mean to it just felt so good."  
"I know, baby, I know. Since it felt so good do you want to carry on until you come? Then we can have a nap and I know there's a cheesecake recipe you've been wanting to try with Marcel. We can go to the cinema, too."  
"No, I don't deserve to come," Louis mumbles.   
"But daddy loves seeing you feel good. We all do, all love making you feel good.  And we all love you, lots, Lou," Edward reasons. 

Harry had disappeared while Edward was calming Louis down and when he comes back up Edward and Marcel are cuddling Louis between them both, murmuring quite words of comfort.   
"Where did you go?" Louis asks sadly.  
"I made us some hot chocolate," Harry smiles and hands Louis his.   
"Thanks, Haz. I love you three. I just didn't want to disappoint you," he admits. 

"You didn't disappoint us, Lou," Marcel says and kisses his cheek. "We're all very proud of how well you did. And I think we are all impressed with how well you've handled this relationship. We know you haven't had it easy in the past and then you put up with us and you are so brave by helping us through our rut and doing what you've done today. I can say on behalf of all of us that we're proud to call your our mate and we love you."

Louis sniffles, thanking Edward when he wipes his eyes.   
"Kisses?" He asks hopefully. Marcel grins and kisses him sweetly. Edward kisses him, trailing his lips down to his mark and then Harry climbs on the bed and lands a loud smacking kiss on Louis' lips. They all laugh, Harry grinning because he cheered his omega up. 

"Will we go to the cinema?" Louis says when they've finished their drinks. He accepts the kiss Marcel presses to his lips with a smile.   
"If you want to. What should we see?" Harry asks and pulls Louis to sit on his lap.   
"The jungle book looks good," Edward says as he come out of the bathroom.   
"Yeah it does," Louis agrees. 

They all climb into the shower together, soft touches and loving kisses to distract Louis from the sadness and guilt he still feels.   
"Love, you want my jumper?" Harry calls out from the bedroom as Louis gets dry.   
"Yes please. Marcel can pick a pair of panties for me," Louis shouts back. 

Marcel passes him a white frilly pair of panties, kissing him as he goes downstairs.   
"Here you go," Harry smiles as he hands him this lilac jumper that completely envelopes Louis. "I love you, Lou."  
"I love you, too. I'm sorry for ruining your surprise," Louis whispers, the frown on his face appearing again.   
"You didn't ruin anything, love. Come here." 

Louis laughs wetly as Harry wraps his arms around him, sighing.   
"Sorry I'm so emotional."

Harry doesn't reply, kisses Louis slow and long until he's trying to catch his breath.   
"Go get some jeans on. We're leaving in ten minutes."

Edward chuckles and kisses Louis when Louis shouts 'catch me' and jumps into his arms. 

"You ready for our first date as mates?" Edward grins. Louis gasps and nods his head.   
"I thought you thought dates were silly?" Louis asks and wraps his arms around Edward's neck.   
"I'd do anything in the world if it made you happy," Edward sighs happily. "Plus why would I complain about spending extra time with you?"  
"I love you," Louis beams.   
"I love you, too, sweetheart. Go pester Marcel until he takes his stupid hat off."  
"Leave my hat alone!" Marcel shouts. Louis giggles and runs off to find Marcel. 

"I like your hat," Louis says as he straddles Marcel's lap. Marcel kisses him.   
"Thanks, Lou. I like you," Marcel tells him. Louis grins like he's never heard it before. He nuzzles into Marcel's neck, kissing his mark. Marcel strokes his back soothingly.   
"I love you," Marcel whispers.   
"I love you, too," Louis replies, squeezing him tightly. 

Marcel slips his hand underneath Louis' jeans, lips brushing his ear.   
"Can't wait to get you in only these," he murmurs, snapping the waistband of his panties onto Louis' skin. Louis whines, squirming.   
"Don't get me hard before we leave," he pouts.   
"Okay, Lou," Marcel laughs and kisses him again. "Proud of you."

They sit in comfortable silence until Harry and Edward join them, grabbing their coats before they leave. 

Harry sits in the middle of his brothers with Louis on his lap. Louis holds the popcorn and Edward holds his sweets, Marcel handing out the fizzy drinks. 

They enjoy the film, swapping seats and food. When they leave Louis has a huge grin on his face, Edward chuckling when Louis pulls him into a kiss.   
"Someones excited," Marcel laughs, watching Louis run to the car after smacking Harry's bum.   
"Another rule, no more sweets before bed," Edward grins, rolling his eyes. 

"Did you have fun, babe?" Harry asks when they're driving home.   
"It was so good!" Louis nods excitedly. "Thank you, I feel a lot better now."  
"That's good, love," Marcel says. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
"Can we have ice cream?" Louis asks.   
"No," Edward smiles. "But we are going to subway for dinner so you can get a fizzy drink and a cookie with your sub."  
"Thanks daddy," Louis says and blows him a kiss in the mirror. 

"Type what you're having in my notes please, bub," Marcel says and hands him his phone.   
"Are we going to get Zayn, Liam and Niall some?" Louis asks as he types his order.   
"That's very thoughtful of you, Lou. Ring them."

They get everyone food, drive home and sit in the living room. Niall, Zayn and Liam come and sit with them. 

"We need to talk to you guys," Liam says, Niall curling into his side.   
"We're moving out," Zayn tells them. Louis gasps and his face falls.   
"Why?" He sniffles, moving to sit with Niall. Niall smiles sadly and wraps his arms around Louis. 

"It's only next door, Lou, my brother offered to pay because his business is going really well," Niall explains.   
"Why though?" Louis asks again, eyes filled with tears. Today and the rest of the week had been emotional and Louis is just stressed. He enjoys his friends company and loves sharing a house with them. 

"I'm pregnant," Niall announces. "Three months." 

A round of congratulations echo as Louis sits there stunned.   
"I uhm-" he clears his throat. "Congratulations, guys. I'm so happy for you."  
But he looks sad and doesn't sound happy in the slightest.   
"Lou?" Niall asks when his best friend starts crying again. Louis shakes his head and stands up, bringing his food as he goes upstairs. 

Harry, Edward and Marcel continue to talk to Zayn, Liam and Niall, but Niall seems sad now, pressing his face into Zayn's shirt and not joining in the conversation.   
"We'll come shopping and get some stuff for the baby with you this week," Harry offers. "But now we've got to deal with our hormonal omega. As soon as he is comfortable and used to being mated he'll be filled with heat hormones."  
"Alright, thanks mate. We're taking this one to bed," Zayn smiles and kisses Niall's head. "C'mon love."

Louis curls into himself when he feels the triplets sit on the end of the bed. He hears them sigh.   
"What's wrong with my pretty little omega?" Edward asks. Louis doesn't reply.   
"C'mon Lou, we can't help if we don't know what is wrong," Marcel reasons. Harry doesn't say anything but he climbs under the covers and pulls Louis to his chest. 

Louis turns to press his face into Harry's neck to smother his crying. Harry kisses his head, hands rubbing his back gently.   
"Oh darling, what's got you so worked up?" Harry coos. Marcel lies behind Louis, kissing his neck. Edward pulls the covers up until he can hold Louis' feet. He starts massaging his feet, smiling sadly when Louis looks at him. 

"Niall's pregnant," Louis says like that explains it all. Edward nods.   
"That's right. Why does that upset you?"  
"He's being a good omega and having his alphas pups. I'm not," Louis sniffles. Harry makes a sad noise, shaking his head. 

"They have been together for three years Lou, we've been mates for a week. We don't know if you're pregnant or not, Lou. But if you aren't we've got your heat and a whole life ahead of us to have babies. Okay? You're an amazing omega," Harry says gently. Louis takes a shuddery breath, nodding his head.   
"I'm a horrible friend. Niall's pregnant and I couldn't even be happy for him because I was too busy thinking about myself," Louis sighs. 

"How about you go cuddle with Niall and we'll put a film on for you?" Edward suggests.   
"Where?"  
"Go knock on Niall's door and go downstairs with him. I think you could both do with taking tomorrow off," Marcel tells him.   
"I've been off too long already," Louis pouts. He stands and takes his pants off, looking at Marcel. Marcel smiles and holds Louis' hips, pulling him closer. He kisses his tummy and noses along the waistband. 

"You are a wonderful person, Lou. I'm sure if you explained to Ni why you were sad he'd understand. I love you," he murmurs, letting Louis crouch to kiss him slowly.   
"I love you."

Louis shuffles over to Harry, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. Harry's hands rest on his sides, brushing up and down to feel the soft panties on his hips.   
"I think we need to make an appointment with your doctor," Harry hums. Louis gasps, pulling away.   
"W-why? What have I done? I'm sor-"  
"To see if you feeling this negative about yourself is more than just a down day," Harry explains calmly. 

"Y-you think I have depression," Louis says to break the silence.   
"It's possible, Lou. Anyone can get it and after what you've been through there is a high possibility. We'll get an appointment for tomorrow, love."  
"I don't want to have depression. That's scary!" Louis shouts, lower lip trembling. 

Harry pulls him back to his chest and kisses his hair.   
"I know, babe. But we'll be here with you, yeah? Maybe you don't and all of our hormones are just messing with you. I love you, Lou."  
"I love you, Haz. Sorry for shouting," Louis mumbles.   
"It's okay," Harry chuckles. 

Edward parts his knees and opens his arms when Harry has finished kissing Louis. Louis practically jumps at him, face stuffed into his neck. 

"We will have beautiful babies when we're ready, but for now we can spoil our friends baby, yes?"  
"Yeah," Louis agrees.   
"Good. Now go find blondie and hug him," Edward smiles.   
"I love you, daddy," Louis whispers.   
"I love you, too, little one. Get some pants on before you leave."

He kisses Louis quickly, small smiles pressed together for a brief moment before Louis goes to get some pyjama pants on. 

"Will you come down in a bit?" Louis asks just as he's leaving the door.   
"Yeah. We'll give you twenty minutes with the leprechaun before we come and cuddle you, too," Edward smiles warmly.   
"Okay," Louis grins. 

The triplets come downstairs to find Niall and Louis wrapped up in a blanket together on the couch, snoring quietly as Tangled plays on the television. 

Marcel picks up Louis which wakes up Niall but not the boy being carried.   
"Night guys," Niall yawns, hugging the alphas before he makes his way upstairs to his own two. He gets gentle squeezes and affectionate belly rubs when he gets back to his room, his alphas showering him with kisses and soft touches. 

"I love you, Z, I love you, Li," Niall says to the two boys who are lower on the bed. They lie with their heads by Niall's tummy so they can kiss and cuddle Niall and the baby goodnight.   
"Love you, pumpkin," Niall smiles with a soft rub to his belly before he falls asleep. 

Harry, Marcel and Edward arrange themselves around Louis, sighing when they finally relax into bed.   
"I love you boys," Edward tells them, eyes closed so he smiles when he is surprised by the two kisses he receives from his brothers. They say it back and to each other before they fall asleep. 

In the morning Niall and Louis sit on the couch to finish their film while their alphas make them breakfast. 

They talk about the baby and how Louis wants to invite his mum over so she can meet everyone. Louis tells him Harry's theory and Niall hugs him tight. 

"We'll be there every step of the way, Lou. We're basically family, right?" Niall smiles and kisses Louis' cheek. Louis blushes and nods his head.   
"Whoa why did I just hear kissing?" Liam shouts from the kitchen. 

Niall and Louis giggle, thanking Zayn when he hands them their breakfast plates. Harry kisses Louis as he passes by, sitting next to Zayn on the couch. 

The others join them, Liam flicking Louis' forehead.   
"Hey, what was that for?" Louis whines, chuckling as Edward elbows Liam in the side.   
"Kissing my omega. Only two people can do that," Liam pouts, smiling when Zayn kisses him.   
"Your omega kissed me actually, Payno," Louis grumbles. "So shut it."

The triplets laugh at Liam's expense and Louis' retorts, grinning at their omega. Liam smiles softly, glad he can laugh like that with his friends. 

When Louis is out of the shower he flops onto the bed, smiling up at Harry who is by the pillows. He hears Marcel chuckle from where he's sorting through his clothes and Edward bends to kiss him on the way to the bathroom. 

"I feel a lot better than I did yesterday," Louis sighs happily. "Maybe it was just a bad day. I promise if I start feeling bad I'll tell you and we'll make an appointment. But I don't want to ruin today. Niall wants to go out for a meal to celebrate the baby, invite our families and stuff. I think that would be nice. I still haven't met yours."  
"That sounds lovely, Lou. Come get dressed then."

Louis grabs some clothes and clicks his back before he pulls them on, squeaking and laughing when someone grabs him from behind and pushes him on the bed. 

When he looks up Edward is towering over him, wet curls dripping on him. Edward is naked, grinning down at Louis. Louis brings his arms up to pull Edward down. 

He hums as they kiss slowly, parting his lips and whimpering when Edward bites his bottom lip. 

Edward pulls away when Marcel smacks his arse, chuckling.   
"None of that, Ed, we've got to leave in a bit."  
"Get dressed," Louis tells Edward, kissing him one last time before he moves away. Marcel picks Louis up, over his shoulder making Louis yell in surprise. 

Louis pinches Marcel's bum, waving to Edward and Harry as Marvel carries him out of the room.   
"Good morning to you, too," Louis giggles when Marvel squeezes his bum in response. 

Marcel puts him down on the kitchen counter, fitting himself between his legs. Louis smiles up at him and tilts his head back as Marcel dips down to kiss him. 

"You ring your mum while I make us a cuppa," Marcel says and turns to make the drinks. 

 

A couple hours later Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis, Harry, Edward and Marcel arrive at the restaurant ready for all of their families to meet. Louis is nervous because everyone else knows each other but he's the most recent addition. 

They all sit down before they begin introductions. But once they've all ordered Edward stands up to get everybody's attention.   
"This is Louis; mine, Harry's and Marcel's mate and his mum Jay."

He begins to explain to Louis and Jay who everybody is. When he says someone's name they wave at the small omega and his mum so they know who they are. Gemma jumps onto Louis' lap when Edward sits down and people begin to talk amongst themselves. 

"Hey there little one," Louis grins down at the young girl on his knee.   
"Are they from my brothers?" Gemma asks and pokes Louis' neck.   
"Gem don't be rude," Anne scolds.   
"It's okay," Louis chuckles. 

"These are from your brothers, yes. What food are you getting?"  
"Chicken nuggets and brownies!" Gemma smiles.   
"That sounds nice and yummy. Maybe you can come to our house one day and we can make brownies with your smelly brothers," Louis suggests, laughing at his alphas expense when Gemma giggles too and jumps to her mum. 

"Mum, Louis said I can go make brownies with him and smelly brothers! Please?" Gemma pleads. Anne chuckles, smiling softly at Louis as she tells Gemma that if it is okay with her 'smelly brothers' then it's okay. 

Jay asks Gemma if she's like to colour a nice picture in and talks to her about school while they colour. Anne chats to Jay occasionally, asking about work and family until Niall starts to animatedly natter to Jay. 

So Anne turns to face Louis who is say across from her.   
"How have my boys been treating you?" She asks.   
"Wonderfully. They're amazing. I'm so happy with them," Louis beams, welcoming the kiss Marcel presses to his cheek. Edward links his fingers with Louis and Harry grins at him. 

"That's good," Anne nods.   
"Yeah. It's lovely to meet you finally."

They talk about school and what Louis hopes to do in the future when Jay asks if she should expect grandchildren in the future. 

All three triplets and Louis tell her that they want kids. 

The meal goes smoothly, Louis chatting with Niall, Liam and Zayn's families, too as they eat. Everyone is lovely and Louis stops being so nervous. Everyone is still a little shy after their confessional, Edward especially which surprises Louis. So when everyone is sat with a cup of tea on the couches in the morning, the rain outside making their home feel extra cosy, Louis comes and sits on Edward's lap. Edward grunts and moves his tea out of the way. 

"What's wrong, baby?" Edward asks, hands squeezing Louis' soft hips. Harry and Marcel are sat close to each other, Marcel's legs are draped over Harry's. Harry's fingers are drumming on Marcel's calf as he reads his book. They both watch the interaction between their brother and lover. 

Louis smiles, can feel the eyes on him, and kisses Edward's chin.   
"I want to know what's wrong with my daddy," Louis says, keeping the eye contact he's gained. Edward's little gasp is just audible. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, fingers twitching ever so slightly against Louis' skin where his pants have fallen a little low. 

"Everything is perfect," Harry answers for Edward who can't seem to form words. The sentence seems to jumpstart Edward and he nods his head, still frowning slightly. 

"Oh come on, love," Louis sighs, worried. "What's up?"  
"I don't want you to call me that if you don't like it," Edward says stiffly. Louis clears his throat and his expression goes serious as he grabs Edward's chin. 

He holds his face so he looks straight into his eyes as he says firmly:   
"I am your mate and my own person. I love you but I can still make my own decisions. I'm not calling you daddy to humour you, I'm calling you daddy because I like it and want to do that. Is that okay with you?"  
"Yup," Edward mutters, getting hard against Louis' arse. "Got it."  
"Alpha likes being told off?" Louis teases as he leans in to kiss Edward. The kiss doesn't give Edward a chance to respond as his cheeks go pink and he grumbles. 

They carry on kissing, Edward's hands sliding to Louis' arse as the small boy in his lap moans. Louis leans back and lets Edward's lips trail down to his nipples and tangles his fingers in his curls. 

Harry and Marcel grin at each other, shifting closer so their lips can connect, too. Louis groans as he watches his mates move together. Edward raises his head, palming over the bulge in Louis' pants when Louis fails to direct his attention to him.   
"Hm?" Louis hums, scratching his finger nails over Edward's scalp gently. Edward smirks up at him and sucks a mark into his side, teeth scratching at the skin to leave red lines. 

"Daddy," Louis gasps, pushing his hips forward. "Please."  
"My good boy," Edward praises when Louis uses his manners, pushes his hand past Louis' waistband. Louis pulls on his hair as he tries to sit still. 

Edward thumbs over the head of Louis' dick, pulling his thumb into his mouth when he gathers some precome there. 

Harry and Marcel are watching intently, arms crossed over as the stroke each other's dicks. They're wonderfully in sync, making the action easy to do. Louis bats Edward away and drops so he's fully sat on his lap compared to his kneeling prior to his move. 

"What are you doing, love?" Edward asks when Louis hurries to pull down his pants.   
"I like your big hands, use them to your advantage," Louis grins as he pushes his dick up to rub against Edward's. He guides Edward's hand down to their dicks and makes it close around both of them. 

When Edward fully understands he grins, pulling Louis down with his free hand so their lips crash together. Louis moans and parts his lips, one hand in Edward's hair and one grabbing at his shoulder. Edward moves his hand slowly but squeezes them tight, Louis whining when Edward won't move his hand faster. 

"Be patient, little one," Edward grunts as he noses along Louis' neck. "Be good."  
"I'm trying to be good, daddy," Louis pouts, toes curling and back arching as he gets closer to coming.   
"Gonna come for daddy?" Edward encourages, sucking Louis' skin into his mouth to create a bruise.   
"Daddy!" Louis wails and comes onto Edward's chest. Edward speeds up his hand and groans loudly as he comes into his fist. Louis jumps off of his lap, kisses Edward's head and does the same to the other triplets. 

"Where are you going?" Harry grunts.   
"To get ready. You two are okay right?" Louis' sweet smile has his alphas agreeing in a heartbeat. 

 

"Will you come shopping with me Marcel?" Louis asks later on in the day, as they're eating lunch.   
"Yeah sure, H and Ed not invited?"  
"Nope," Louis grins, giggling at the offence on their faces.   
"Yeah, course. We'll leave once we've finished eating," Marcel agrees with a large smile, resting his hand over Louis'. 

Harry pouts because besides the kisses and cuddles Louis has given his brothers seem to be getting extra attention, but he doesn't mention anything. 

When they're finished Louis kisses them goodbye, promising that he'll text them while they're out and pulls Marcel out the door. 

Marcel chuckles and locks the door, slowing down to pull Louis to his chest.   
"Lou, baby, what's the rush?" He asks, kissing Louis' temple. Louis grins cheekily, kissing Marcel quickly.   
"'M excited," Louis says like Marcel didn't already know that. Marcel nods his head and lets go of him so he can get in the car. 

"What is my Lou so excited about?" Marcel asks when Louis is pulling him in the direction of the shops. Louis is beaming and giggling, tugging on Marcel's hand. 

He gasps when his back hits the wall, Marcel's body pinning him there.   
"Tell me what this is all about now," Marcel growls out.   
"I-I wanted us to choose some pretty panties together," Louis stutters. "So I can wear the ones you like."  
"Good boy," Marcel smirks, leaning down to kiss Louis slowly. "You pick some and I'll pick some, try them on and decide which we like."  
"Okay," Louis smiles, kissing Marcel again before they walk hand in hand to the shop. 

Louis' cheeks are bright pink as he pulls a couple pairs off the rack. He chooses some silk white, black and navy ones. Marcel is giddy as he grabs handfuls of them: lacy, patterned, thongs, boy shorts, hipsters. He picks them in all the colours they have, wants to see which colour he likes best on him. 

They shuffle into the changing rooms, Louis forbidding Marcel from sitting in with him while he changes so the surprise isn't revealed. He texts Harry when he's got the first pair on. 

'So I've called Edward daddy, gone to buy panties with Marcel... What will you do with me tonight? I'm all yours ;)' 

He turns his phone off and calls out to Marcel that he can come in.   
"Wait- what ones have you got on?" Marcel asks.   
"The lacy white ones," Louis says before pushing his hand out of the curtain to drag Marcel in. 

Marcel marvels at the sight in front of him. He lets his hands slide down to Louis' hips, kneading the flesh there gently.   
"God, you're fucking beautiful," he groans and presses his lips to his. Louis grins, preening under the attention as he threads his fingers through Marcel's hair. He tugs on it, lips parting on a gasp when Marcel's large hands run down to hold his arse. 

Purple marks are sucked into Louis' skin as Marcel mumbles compliments, pushing his hips against Louis'. The choked moans Louis let's escape are music to his ears, Marcel rolling his hips again and again to rub their bulges together. 

He hoists Louis up so his legs wrap around his waist, back pressed to the wall. Pulling apart to catch their breath, the two boys grin, hips still moving together.   
"I love you," Marcel says, hips stuttering. Louis tightens his arms around Marcel's neck which presses their foreheads together.   
"I love you, too. Now, please get me naked," Louis begs. 

Marcel nods, pulling his panties down and unzipping his pants. Louis whines, pointing at the little bench in the dressing room.   
"Need to be quiet, love," Marcel says as he sits down. He holds Louis' waist as the petite boy wriggles his way down his dick. Louis nods in agreement and buries his face in Marcel's neck. 

"Fuck," Louis moans, biting Marcel's shoulder to keep himself quiet as he moves his hips in circles. Marcel has a firm hand at the base of his neck, holding him close as he starts to move.   
"So good, baby. Such a good boy. Going to buy all the panties, never want to see you in anything else."

Louis cries out against Marcel's skin when he feels Marcel's knot begin to grow.   
"Love you, alpha," Louis pants, rutting his hips so his dick rubs against Marcel's belly.   
"Love you, too, Lou. So good for me."  
"Knot me, Marcel, please!" Louis whimpers, nails leaving raised lines on Marcel's back. 

They kiss passionately, tongues dancing, breaths mingling until Marcel's knot pops and they're tied together. Louis collapses against Marcel's chest, squeezing him in a hug. Marcel smiles warmly and kisses his head. 

"Well done, Lou. So good, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. When my knots gone down we'll buy the ones we want, grab some more we see maybe? And we'll go home to my big brothers, show them your presents."

Marcel is running his fingers through Louis' hair and peppering his bare neck in kisses. Louis smiles, fingers tracing patterns on Marcel's back. 

"I've got a surprise for Harry, too," Louis whispers. Marcel chuckles.   
"Such a good omega," he hums. He grabs his phone from his pocket. "I've got five missed calls from Harry and two from Edward."  
"Ring Harry," Louis says, snuggling into Marcel's chest because he's a bit cold.   
"Okay, baby."

Harry is sat with Edward, curled into his side as they watch Hell's Kitchen when his phone rings.   
"Hey Marcel," he greets, putting it on speaker and resting the phone on Edward's bare belly. Edward smiles down at him and kisses his forehead.   
"Hi, sorry, me and Lou got a little caught up while we were shopping," Marcel apologises and Louis giggles when he sees his cheeks go pink.   
"Are you knotted right now?" Edward asks with a chuckle.   
"Maybe?" Marcel laughs, kissing Louis' cheek.   
"Lou, what do you mean?" Harry asks, knowing Louis can hear him. 

"Well you said you'd like to make some rules and punishments up? I'll forward a couple of links to you, I've googled it. Maybe you can come up with some rules for me to abide by for a couple days to see how it feels. We'll sort it when we're home, yeah, Haz? It's more of a face to face conversation."  
"Yeah. Thank you for doing this for us. Love you, darling," Harry agrees.   
"Love you, baby," Edward says, closing his eyes and relaxing into the couch.   
"Love you, Haz, love you, daddy," Louis replies. 

The brothers all tell each other they love one another and then the phone call ends.   
"Brilliant," Marcel grins and kisses Louis' little nose, watching the way it scrunches slightly. "Right, you get your top on at least and we'll sort through the panties."

 

When they're able to detach from each other they get fully dressed and leave the changing rooms, ignoring the suspicious eyes of the shopkeepers.

They get home and Harry and Edward are all over them. Louis giggles when Harry picks him up, kissing him silly.

He pulls back, holding Harry's face in his hands.   
"Hi," he breathes. Harry grins, nuzzling into his neck as Edward catches Louis' lips. Louis wriggles, rubbing his dick against Harry. 

Harry tuts and holds Louis' hips still.   
"Good boys let their alphas make them feel good, no one else," he says deeply. His brothers are watching with wide eyes and hard dicks. Louis mewls, nodding his head. Harry hums, kissing Louis' head gently. Edward and Marcel sit on the couch, patting the seat for Harry and Louis to sit with them. 

Marcel is on Edward's lap, tucked under his chin. Harry sits down next to them, leaning back against the cushions. He massages Louis' arse in his large hands, smirking when Louis tips his head back and whimpers. 

"We need to decide what rules you're going to follow for tonight," Edward says.   
"Any ideas, Haz? It's your treat," Marcel smiles.   
"You can't touch yourself or come unless we've said so. You do what we tell you when we tell you and if you don't you'll be punished. No swearing. You need to tell us what you want but if we say no you accept it. You need to tell us if you're uncomfortable and if something needs to change. If we deem something naughty that we haven't spoken about we will talk about it when it happens. 

You mentioned safewords Lou. Want to explain that?"

"It's like a word you have that means everything needs to stop," Louis mumbles. "I read that some people use red, yellow and green so that you know how the other person feels. Red is stop, yellow is slow down and green is good."  
"What would you like to use?" Marcel says.   
"I like the red, yellow and green one," Louis says. They've all calmed down a little to have this conversation, half hard and breathing back to normal.

Louis curls against Harry's chest, holding on tight.   
"I-I'm nervous. What if I'm naughty?" He whispers. Harry kisses his head gently.   
"It's okay, love. It's normal to be nervous for something new. If you're naughty we'll punish you and you won't do it again. But if you need us to stop or slow down use your safewords. They're there for that reason."

"Hey baby," Edward smirks as Louis climbs into his lap.   
"Hi daddy."  
"What's wrong, doll?" 

Harry has gone upstairs to sort the room out a bit, Marcel going to bring food and water up.   
"I'm scared of being bad," Louis confesses. "I know that it's kind of the point of the punishment but I don't know if I can handle knowing I've been bad."

Edward holds him tight, lips brushing against his temple. He sighs and pats Louis' bum soothingly.   
"Well we will tell you if you're naughty or not. And just because you're naughty doesn't mean we love you any less. Then when we've punished you it will all be forgotten, the punishment should help you move past it because it has been dealt with. You don't have to if you don't want to princess," Edward says calmly. Louis' face heats up and he nods his head.   
"I do want to. I really do. Thank you, daddy," he mumbles.   
"No problem, baby," Edward smiles and lifts Louis' head so he can steal a kiss. 

"Getting started without us?" Harry calls when he hears them kissing. Louis giggles, rolling off of Edward's lap. "Come up, loves."

Louis is laughing all the way upstairs as Marcel carries him on his back, hands holding him tightly so he doesn't fall. Edward follows them up, pinching Louis' bum when he shakes it. Harry grins when they come into they bedroom. 

"You alright, darlin'?" Harry asks, kissing Louis slowly. Louis smiles, nodding his head. Marcel pulls Harry into a kiss, too, blushing when he feels Louis get harder against his back. 

Edward kisses his younger brother too, following with a kiss with the youngest. Louis whines, wriggling.   
"Please," he whimpers.  
"Please what, love?" Harry asks.   
"Can we all get naked please?" Louis begs.   
"Sit on the bed, Lou," Marcel says, letting him slide off his back. Louis sits in the middle, leaning back on his hands. Harry sits on the couch, Edward nuzzling into his side. Marcel joins them, leaving Louis sat on his own. 

"Take your pants off," Edward tells him, pushing his hand down his pants to stroke himself slowly. Louis bites his lip, knowing that his underwear is covered in slick, as he unbuttons his jeans and tugs them down his thighs. Marcel tugs the ankle of them so they come off. 

"Take your shirt off," Marcel says, wiping his glasses and putting them back on.   
"Good boy," Harry says, Louis flushing down his chest and smiling proudly.   
"Thank you," Louis murmurs, shifting under their watchful gaze.

"Play with your nipples, just lightly, slowly," Harry instructs. His tongue pokes out to wet his lips, a smirk on his face. 

Louis' eyes flutter closed as he leans back against the pillow behind him. He lets his fingers drift over his chest, thumbs rubbing over his nipples until they're hard. Marcel clears his throat and pulls his top over his head. Harry smiles gently at him, kissing him comfortingly. 

"Hey, you're in charge now, too. Loosen up," he whispers. "Touch yourself as much as you want, love."  
"Yeah, Marcel. Give him something to do," Edward encourages. 

Louis opens his eyes, smiling at Marcel.   
"Squeeze them," he says, voice unsure and nervous. 

Harry pats his thigh, kissing his jaw.   
"See you can do it."

Their attention is caught by Louis who moans loudly as he does what Marcel told him to.   
"Please can I touch?" Louis whines, arching his back.   
"Get on your knees," Harry tells him. Louis continues playing with his nipples because he hasn't been told to stop as he gets on to his knees. "You can stop."

Louis breaths out a sigh of relief, hands resting on his thighs.   
"Touch yourself over your boxers, slowly and lightly," Edward says. He tugs his pants down a bit, pulling his dick out. Harry wraps his hand around Edward's dick, stroking it slowly. Louis palms himself gently, whining high in his throat. His head tips back, displaying his marks to his alphas with pride. 

"Just touch your thighs, stroke them," Marcel orders. Louis huffs, pouting at him. "Now Louis." 

Harry raises an eyebrow, wanting to see if he'll argue. Louis whimpers, submitting and hands brushing over his inner thighs.   
"Well done," Edward praises. "Look so good for us."  
"Such a beautiful omega," Marcel adds. Harry hums, nodding his agreement.   
"Absolutely brilliant," Harry agrees. 

When Edward tells him to he pulls his boxers down to his thighs and starts to play with his balls.   
"I feel silly," Louis whispers when Harry tells him to spread his legs and suck a finger into his mouth.   
"Okay, love," Harry soothes. He goes and sits on the bed, kissing Louis slowly. "You shuffle back and get comfy on the pillows."

Edward and Marcel move to sit either side of Harry, smiling at Louis. Louis moans into Marcel's mouth as he kisses him and whines when Edward pulls him away, satisfied when Edward kisses him, too.   
"Follow these instructions quietly," Harry says. "Lie back and close your eyes. Bend your knees and keep your feet on the bed. Spread your legs. Touch yourself slowly and just focus on how it feels."  
"So gorgeous, babe," Edward compliments, kissing his thigh. 

"Thanks daddy," Louis smiles, groaning when Harry tells him to stop touching himself. "Please! Please let me come!"  
"Not yet, love. Is it okay if I touch you?" Harry asks, making sure Louis is comfortable. Louis nods. "You going to stay still or does Marcel have to hold you down?"  
"C-can he hold me down, please?" Louis stutters, blushing furiously.   
"Good boy for using your manners," Marcel praises. He moves to sit beside Louis and holds his wrists together above his head. Louis shudders, feeling absolutely dirty but loving it. 

Harry lies down on his belly, shuffling forward until he can lick Louis. He sucks a mark into his thigh, hands massaging his hips gently. Louis gasps when Harry licks a stripe over his hole and then starts to push his tongue in. His back arches, fighting against Marcel's hold.   
"Holy shit!" He cries out and his eyes start to fill with tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so bad, I'm sorry for being bad."

Marcel lets go and Harry stops.   
"Oh, baby, no," Edward murmurs, opening his arms. Louis curls up on his lap and nuzzles his chest. "You're fantastic, love, never seen something so beautiful ever. C'mon, deep breaths, there we go."  
"I'm sorry daddy!" Louis wails, absolutely distraught. "I didn't mean to it just felt so good."  
"I know, baby, I know. Since it felt so good do you want to carry on until you come? Then we can have a nap and I know there's a cheesecake recipe you've been wanting to try with Marcel. We can go to the cinema, too."  
"No, I don't deserve to come," Louis mumbles.   
"But daddy loves seeing you feel good. We all do, all love making you feel good.  And we all love you, lots, Lou," Edward reasons. 

Harry had disappeared while Edward was calming Louis down and when he comes back up Edward and Marcel are cuddling Louis between them both, murmuring quite words of comfort.   
"Where did you go?" Louis asks sadly.  
"I made us some hot chocolate," Harry smiles and hands Louis his.   
"Thanks, Haz. I love you three. I just didn't want to disappoint you," he admits. 

"You didn't disappoint us, Lou," Marcel says and kisses his cheek. "We're all very proud of how well you did. And I think we are all impressed with how well you've handled this relationship. We know you haven't had it easy in the past and then you put up with us and you are so brave by helping us through our rut and doing what you've done today. I can say on behalf of all of us that we're proud to call your our mate and we love you."

Louis sniffles, thanking Edward when he wipes his eyes.   
"Kisses?" He asks hopefully. Marcel grins and kisses him sweetly. Edward kisses him, trailing his lips down to his mark and then Harry climbs on the bed and lands a loud smacking kiss on Louis' lips. They all laugh, Harry grinning because he cheered his omega up. 

"Will we go to the cinema?" Louis says when they've finished their drinks. He accepts the kiss Marcel presses to his lips with a smile.   
"If you want to. What should we see?" Harry asks and pulls Louis to sit on his lap.   
"The jungle book looks good," Edward says as he come out of the bathroom.   
"Yeah it does," Louis agrees. 

They all climb into the shower together, soft touches and loving kisses to distract Louis from the sadness and guilt he still feels.   
"Love, you want my jumper?" Harry calls out from the bedroom as Louis gets dry.   
"Yes please. Marcel can pick a pair of panties for me," Louis shouts back. 

Marcel passes him a white frilly pair of panties, kissing him as he goes downstairs.   
"Here you go," Harry smiles as he hands him this lilac jumper that completely envelopes Louis. "I love you, Lou."  
"I love you, too. I'm sorry for ruining your surprise," Louis whispers, the frown on his face appearing again.   
"You didn't ruin anything, love. Come here." 

Louis laughs wetly as Harry wraps his arms around him, sighing.   
"Sorry I'm so emotional."

Harry doesn't reply, kisses Louis slow and long until he's trying to catch his breath.   
"Go get some jeans on. We're leaving in ten minutes."

Edward chuckles and kisses Louis when Louis shouts 'catch me' and jumps into his arms. 

"You ready for our first date as mates?" Edward grins. Louis gasps and nods his head.   
"I thought you thought dates were silly?" Louis asks and wraps his arms around Edward's neck.   
"I'd do anything in the world if it made you happy," Edward sighs happily. "Plus why would I complain about spending extra time with you?"  
"I love you," Louis beams.   
"I love you, too, sweetheart. Go pester Marcel until he takes his stupid hat off."  
"Leave my hat alone!" Marcel shouts. Louis giggles and runs off to find Marcel. 

"I like your hat," Louis says as he straddles Marcel's lap. Marcel kisses him.   
"Thanks, Lou. I like you," Marcel tells him. Louis grins like he's never heard it before. He nuzzles into Marcel's neck, kissing his mark. Marcel strokes his back soothingly.   
"I love you," Marcel whispers.   
"I love you, too," Louis replies, squeezing him tightly. 

Marcel slips his hand underneath Louis' jeans, lips brushing his ear.   
"Can't wait to get you in only these," he murmurs, snapping the waistband of his panties onto Louis' skin. Louis whines, squirming.   
"Don't get me hard before we leave," he pouts.   
"Okay, Lou," Marcel laughs and kisses him again. "Proud of you."

They sit in comfortable silence until Harry and Edward join them, grabbing their coats before they leave. 

Harry sits in the middle of his brothers with Louis on his lap. Louis holds the popcorn and Edward holds his sweets, Marcel handing out the fizzy drinks. 

They enjoy the film, swapping seats and food. When they leave Louis has a huge grin on his face, Edward chuckling when Louis pulls him into a kiss.   
"Someones excited," Marcel laughs, watching Louis run to the car after smacking Harry's bum.   
"Another rule, no more sweets before bed," Edward grins, rolling his eyes. 

"Did you have fun, babe?" Harry asks when they're driving home.   
"It was so good!" Louis nods excitedly. "Thank you, I feel a lot better now."  
"That's good, love," Marcel says. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
"Can we have ice cream?" Louis asks.   
"No," Edward smiles. "But we are going to subway for dinner so you can get a fizzy drink and a cookie with your sub."  
"Thanks daddy," Louis says and blows him a kiss in the mirror. 

"Type what you're having in my notes please, bub," Marcel says and hands him his phone.   
"Are we going to get Zayn, Liam and Niall some?" Louis asks as he types his order.   
"That's very thoughtful of you, Lou. Ring them."

They get everyone food, drive home and sit in the living room. Niall, Zayn and Liam come and sit with them. 

"We need to talk to you guys," Liam says, Niall curling into his side.   
"We're moving out," Zayn tells them. Louis gasps and his face falls.   
"Why?" He sniffles, moving to sit with Niall. Niall smiles sadly and wraps his arms around Louis. 

"It's only next door, Lou, my brother offered to pay because his business is going really well," Niall explains.   
"Why though?" Louis asks again, eyes filled with tears. Today and the rest of the week had been emotional and Louis is just stressed. He enjoys his friends company and loves sharing a house with them. 

"I'm pregnant," Niall announces. "Three months." 

A round of congratulations echo as Louis sits there stunned.   
"I uhm-" he clears his throat. "Congratulations, guys. I'm so happy for you."  
But he looks sad and doesn't sound happy in the slightest.   
"Lou?" Niall asks when his best friend starts crying again. Louis shakes his head and stands up, bringing his food as he goes upstairs. 

Harry, Edward and Marcel continue to talk to Zayn, Liam and Niall, but Niall seems sad now, pressing his face into Zayn's shirt and not joining in the conversation.   
"We'll come shopping and get some stuff for the baby with you this week," Harry offers. "But now we've got to deal with our hormonal omega. As soon as he is comfortable and used to being mated he'll be filled with heat hormones."  
"Alright, thanks mate. We're taking this one to bed," Zayn smiles and kisses Niall's head. "C'mon love."

Louis curls into himself when he feels the triplets sit on the end of the bed. He hears them sigh.   
"What's wrong with my pretty little omega?" Edward asks. Louis doesn't reply.   
"C'mon Lou, we can't help if we don't know what is wrong," Marcel reasons. Harry doesn't say anything but he climbs under the covers and pulls Louis to his chest. 

Louis turns to press his face into Harry's neck to smother his crying. Harry kisses his head, hands rubbing his back gently.   
"Oh darling, what's got you so worked up?" Harry coos. Marcel lies behind Louis, kissing his neck. Edward pulls the covers up until he can hold Louis' feet. He starts massaging his feet, smiling sadly when Louis looks at him. 

"Niall's pregnant," Louis says like that explains it all. Edward nods.   
"That's right. Why does that upset you?"  
"He's being a good omega and having his alphas pups. I'm not," Louis sniffles. Harry makes a sad noise, shaking his head. 

"They have been together for three years Lou, we've been mates for a week. We don't know if you're pregnant or not, Lou. But if you aren't we've got your heat and a whole life ahead of us to have babies. Okay? You're an amazing omega," Harry says gently. Louis takes a shuddery breath, nodding his head.   
"I'm a horrible friend. Niall's pregnant and I couldn't even be happy for him because I was too busy thinking about myself," Louis sighs. 

"How about you go cuddle with Niall and we'll put a film on for you?" Edward suggests.   
"Where?"  
"Go knock on Niall's door and go downstairs with him. I think you could both do with taking tomorrow off," Marcel tells him.   
"I've been off too long already," Louis pouts. He stands and takes his pants off, looking at Marcel. Marcel smiles and holds Louis' hips, pulling him closer. He kisses his tummy and noses along the waistband. 

"You are a wonderful person, Lou. I'm sure if you explained to Ni why you were sad he'd understand. I love you," he murmurs, letting Louis crouch to kiss him slowly.   
"I love you."

Louis shuffles over to Harry, wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. Harry's hands rest on his sides, brushing up and down to feel the soft panties on his hips.   
"I think we need to make an appointment with your doctor," Harry hums. Louis gasps, pulling away.   
"W-why? What have I done? I'm sor-"  
"To see if you feeling this negative about yourself is more than just a down day," Harry explains calmly. 

"Y-you think I have depression," Louis says to break the silence.   
"It's possible, Lou. Anyone can get it and after what you've been through there is a high possibility. We'll get an appointment for tomorrow, love."  
"I don't want to have depression. That's scary!" Louis shouts, lower lip trembling. 

Harry pulls him back to his chest and kisses his hair.   
"I know, babe. But we'll be here with you, yeah? Maybe you don't and all of our hormones are just messing with you. I love you, Lou."  
"I love you, Haz. Sorry for shouting," Louis mumbles.   
"It's okay," Harry chuckles. 

Edward parts his knees and opens his arms when Harry has finished kissing Louis. Louis practically jumps at him, face stuffed into his neck. 

"We will have beautiful babies when we're ready, but for now we can spoil our friends baby, yes?"  
"Yeah," Louis agrees.   
"Good. Now go find blondie and hug him," Edward smiles.   
"I love you, daddy," Louis whispers.   
"I love you, too, little one. Get some pants on before you leave."

He kisses Louis quickly, small smiles pressed together for a brief moment before Louis goes to get some pyjama pants on. 

"Will you come down in a bit?" Louis asks just as he's leaving the door.   
"Yeah. We'll give you twenty minutes with the leprechaun before we come and cuddle you, too," Edward smiles warmly.   
"Okay," Louis grins. 

The triplets come downstairs to find Niall and Louis wrapped up in a blanket together on the couch, snoring quietly as Tangled plays on the television. 

Marcel picks up Louis which wakes up Niall but not the boy being carried.   
"Night guys," Niall yawns, hugging the alphas before he makes his way upstairs to his own two. He gets gentle squeezes and affectionate belly rubs when he gets back to his room, his alphas showering him with kisses and soft touches. 

"I love you, Z, I love you, Li," Niall says to the two boys who are lower on the bed. They lie with their heads by Niall's tummy so they can kiss and cuddle Niall and the baby goodnight.   
"Love you, pumpkin," Niall smiles with a soft rub to his belly before he falls asleep. 

Harry, Marcel and Edward arrange themselves around Louis, sighing when they finally relax into bed.   
"I love you boys," Edward tells them, eyes closed so he smiles when he is surprised by the two kisses he receives from his brothers. They say it back and to each other before they fall asleep. 

In the morning Niall and Louis sit on the couch to finish their film while their alphas make them breakfast. 

They talk about the baby and how Louis wants to invite his mum over so she can meet everyone. Louis tells him Harry's theory and Niall hugs him tight. 

"We'll be there every step of the way, Lou. We're basically family, right?" Niall smiles and kisses Louis' cheek. Louis blushes and nods his head.   
"Whoa why did I just hear kissing?" Liam shouts from the kitchen. 

Niall and Louis giggle, thanking Zayn when he hands them their breakfast plates. Harry kisses Louis as he passes by, sitting next to Zayn on the couch. 

The others join them, Liam flicking Louis' forehead.   
"Hey, what was that for?" Louis whines, chuckling as Edward elbows Liam in the side.   
"Kissing my omega. Only two people can do that," Liam pouts, smiling when Zayn kisses him.   
"Your omega kissed me actually, Payno," Louis grumbles. "So shut it."

The triplets laugh at Liam's expense and Louis' retorts, grinning at their omega. Liam smiles softly, glad he can laugh like that with his friends. 

When Louis is out of the shower he flops onto the bed, smiling up at Harry who is by the pillows. He hears Marcel chuckle from where he's sorting through his clothes and Edward bends to kiss him on the way to the bathroom. 

"I feel a lot better than I did yesterday," Louis sighs happily. "Maybe it was just a bad day. I promise if I start feeling bad I'll tell you and we'll make an appointment. But I don't want to ruin today. Niall wants to go out for a meal to celebrate the baby, invite our families and stuff. I think that would be nice. I still haven't met yours."  
"That sounds lovely, Lou. Come get dressed then."

Louis grabs some clothes and clicks his back before he pulls them on, squeaking and laughing when someone grabs him from behind and pushes him on the bed. 

When he looks up Edward is towering over him, wet curls dripping on him. Edward is naked, grinning down at Louis. Louis brings his arms up to pull Edward down. 

He hums as they kiss slowly, parting his lips and whimpering when Edward bites his bottom lip. 

Edward pulls away when Marcel smacks his arse, chuckling.   
"None of that, Ed, we've got to leave in a bit."  
"Get dressed," Louis tells Edward, kissing him one last time before he moves away. Marcel picks Louis up, over his shoulder making Louis yell in surprise. 

Louis pinches Marcel's bum, waving to Edward and Harry as Marvel carries him out of the room.   
"Good morning to you, too," Louis giggles when Marvel squeezes his bum in response. 

Marcel puts him down on the kitchen counter, fitting himself between his legs. Louis smiles up at him and tilts his head back as Marcel dips down to kiss him. 

"You ring your mum while I make us a cuppa," Marcel says and turns to make the drinks. 

 

A couple hours later Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis, Harry, Edward and Marcel arrive at the restaurant ready for all of their families to meet. Louis is nervous because everyone else knows each other but he's the most recent addition. 

They all sit down before they begin introductions. But once they've all ordered Edward stands up to get everybody's attention.   
"This is Louis; mine, Harry's and Marcel's mate and his mum Jay."

He begins to explain to Louis and Jay who everybody is. When he says someone's name they wave at the small omega and his mum so they know who they are. Gemma jumps onto Louis' lap when Edward sits down and people begin to talk amongst themselves. 

"Hey there little one," Louis grins down at the young girl on his knee.   
"Are they from my brothers?" Gemma asks and pokes Louis' neck.   
"Gem don't be rude," Anne scolds.   
"It's okay," Louis chuckles. 

"These are from your brothers, yes. What food are you getting?"  
"Chicken nuggets and brownies!" Gemma smiles.   
"That sounds nice and yummy. Maybe you can come to our house one day and we can make brownies with your smelly brothers," Louis suggests, laughing at his alphas expense when Gemma giggles too and jumps to her mum. 

"Mum, Louis said I can go make brownies with him and smelly brothers! Please?" Gemma pleads. Anne chuckles, smiling softly at Louis as she tells Gemma that if it is okay with her 'smelly brothers' then it's okay. 

Jay asks Gemma if she's like to colour a nice picture in and talks to her about school while they colour. Anne chats to Jay occasionally, asking about work and family until Niall starts to animatedly natter to Jay. 

So Anne turns to face Louis who is say across from her.   
"How have my boys been treating you?" She asks.   
"Wonderfully. They're amazing. I'm so happy with them," Louis beams, welcoming the kiss Marcel presses to his cheek. Edward links his fingers with Louis and Harry grins at him. 

"That's good," Anne nods.   
"Yeah. It's lovely to meet you finally."

They talk about school and what Louis hopes to do in the future when Jay asks if she should expect grandchildren in the future. 

All three triplets and Louis tell her that they want kids. 

The meal goes smoothly, Louis chatting with Niall, Liam and Zayn's families, too as they eat. Everyone is lovely and Louis stops being so nervous. 

When dessert arrives Niall and Zayn and Liam all stand up, smiling excitedly at their loved ones.   
"I'm pregnant," Niall announces, leaning back into his alphas embrace as they  hold him close. They watch as their families get up to hug and congratulate them, Niall laughing and saying they can feel him up later but he has a cake to get back to. 

Niall looks over at Louis and grin, his best friend mouthing an 'I love you, Ni' over the table. Louis pokes his tongue out once Niall has replied. 

It goes brilliantly. Everyone loves Louis. Louis and the triplets are madly in love, just like Zayn, Liam and Niall who have a baby on the way. They have their whole lives ahead of them together. And they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want me to write more of Zayn, Niall and Liam's relationship I'll be happy to do so. Thoughts? What was your favourite and least favourite part? Enjoy X


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment about your favourite parts so I know what you enjoy reading! Sorry it took so long. Enjoy :) xx

Louis and Niall walk into school together, their alphas behind them. Niall smiles sympathetically at Louis when he notices the people staring at him. Louis reaches behind him to grab one of his alphas. Edward is there, holding his hand and asking what's wrong. 

"They're staring," Louis whispers. He nuzzles his face into Edwards neck, clinging onto him desperately.   
"Hey, it's okay. I've got you, baby," Edward soothes.  
"Daddy, I don't like it," Louis pouts.   
"I know, love. But there's nothing we can do about it."  
"They're just jealous, Lou," Harry tells him, kissing his hair. Louis peers up at his other alphas and raises a questioning eyebrow.   
"Of what?" He asks.   
"Us for having such a beautiful omega and you for having mates to three alphas young," Marcel answers. 

They talk for a few more minutes before they start walking to their class again.   
"Science 4," Louis reminds them.   
"We know, babe."

Niall walks with Liam and Zayn behind the triplets and Louis.   
"You need to wait for us once your class has finished. We're going to set up a meeting with a head of year to make sure we can get you out of lesson before everyone else to keep you and our baby safe," Liam explains. Zayn rubs Liam's back comfortingly.   
"Don't worry, Li. Everything will be fine. He's always going to be with one of us. Harry, Edward and Marcel will look after him too."

Niall kisses Liam and Zayn once they're at the classroom, patting his head.   
"I'll be okay, babe. Promise."

Liam huffs and nuzzles Niall again. Zayn chuckles, but joins in to scent his boyfriends.   
"Kisses," Niall demands, puckering his lips. Liam smiles and kisses him slowly and moves away when Zayn pinches his bum. 

"It's too hot," Louis whines.   
"Lou, it's November, it's not hot at all. You feeling okay?" Marcel asks worriedly.   
"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's probably just a cold or I'm just nervous for my first day back," Louis dismisses.   
"Promise?" Harry say. Louis rolls his eyes and nods.   
"Just come and get us if you need to," Edward tells him. 

Louis kisses his alphas quickly, reassuring them he'll be fine and so will Niall before he and Niall go into the class together. 

They're given notes from what they've missed to put in their books and whisper quietly to each other throughout the lesson. Niall absentmindedly rubs his belly, grinning when Louis points it out. 

"It's about time!" Niall laughs when his alphas arrive. The triplets are shocked when Louis clings tightly to them. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Marcel asks.   
"I haven't been away from you for ages and I really missed you," Louis sighs. "I feel all needy again!"   
Harry makes a sympathetic noise and rubs his shoulders.   
"It's okay, we're in drama together now. And Edward and Marcel are only round the corner so we will see them straight away."

Harry and Louis walk hand in hand to drama once they've parted from the other two. They sit next to each other, holding hands as they listen to their teacher. 

Louis flicks Harry's nose when he starts nuzzling him as they work.   
"I'm too warm Harry, please stop," Louis complains.   
"Harry, pay attention. Leave Louis alone," the teacher sighs. Harry growls quietly.   
"Haz, it's okay," Louis soothes. "Look I'm literally right next to you, you can stop scenting me."  
"Need to smell of us," Harry mumbles. The teacher rolls his eyes and goes to another student to help them. 

"You've knotted me how many times? Surely I smell of you," Louis whispers.   
"Not enough times," Harry huffs. Louis pats at his curls.   
"Love, I need to finish this monologue."

Harry picks him and puts him on his knee, humming contently.   
"Haz are you okay?" Louis asks. "You smell strong. Like really strong."

Harry nods and licks at his mark on Louis' neck. Louis shakes his head and turns to sit on the side.   
"Look at me, Harry."

Harry looks up, eyes wide and pupils blown.   
"C'mon, let's go get your brothers."

Louis explains to his teacher that something is happening with his rut and they immediately let them go. He has to drag Harry along with him to Marcel and Edward's classroom. 

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Marcel and Edward. It's about Harry," Louis explains, looking desperately at the teacher. She nods her head to give the boys permission. 

"What's wrong with him?" Louis asks them. But then he's pressed against the wall.   
"You're going into heat early. We need to get home," Edward grumbles, kissing Louis heatedly. "That's why you felt all hot this morning, why you felt needy and why we are clingy."

Edward is the only one coherent enough to explain why they need to leave and he gets Zayn, Liam and Niall out of school to drive them home. One of them could have come, but they don't want Niall away from either of them at any time.

The triplets sit in the back with Louis on Marcel's knee. He is letting them all nuzzle him, basking in the attention. Harry and Edward are either side of Marcel and Louis, Niall sat in Zayn's lap in the front and Liam driving. 

"Fuck," Marcel moans. He sucks a bruise into Louis' shoulder.  
"Holy shit," Louis gasps. He arches his back and rubs his arse against the bulge in Marcel's pants.   
"Hurry up, Liam. He's getting wet," Edward growls.   
"I'm going as fast as I can," Liam yells back. 

"Shouting doesn't help, Liam!" Zayn exclaims when Edward starts growling even louder. Harry is growling now, too, tongue laving over Louis' neck repeatedly.   
"Fuck, here we go!" Liam says as they pull up to the house. 

Edward grabs Louis and carries him out of the car, his brothers following close behind. Liam, Niall and Zayn lock up the car and follow the others into the house. They tell Niall to sit on the couch and wait. 

Zayn grabs water and Liam grabs cereal bars, fruit and chocolate and they carry it upstairs to the heat room. 

When they get to the room the triplets and Louis are naked on the bed. The alphas snap their head up to growl loudly at the intruders.   
"Just some food to keep you going, guys. Calm down."

Edward hushes his brothers and waits till the other alphas are gone to ravish his omega. When Zayn and Liam leave they close the door. 

Marcel is immediately on him, Louis throwing his head back and lifting his hips as Marcel pushes into him. Harry sits at the pillows, pushing Louis' hair back. 

"Hey, it's okay, baby," Harry soothes. Louis is crying, Marcel pulling my out.   
"What's wrong, Lou?"  
"I'm scared!" Louis wails. Edward pulls Louis to sit up.   
"Love, no, it's okay. We've got you. Let's wait it out then," Edward decides. Louis curls in on himself, nodding his head. 

The alphas all soothes him with gentle words and touches until he's not crying anymore. 

"Let's get some food down you, Lou. We can try to sleep for a little while. When you wake up we can see how you are," Harry says gently, snapping a cereal bar into smaller chunks. Louis willingly opens his mouth, chewing the food quietly. 

"Sorry," Louis whispers. Marcel cocks an eyebrow.   
"Why, baby?" Edward asks.   
"I've gone through your rut and- we have done this all before. I just feel so out of control. I'm so scared."

Harry kisses his cheek, Louis sighing and relaxing against him.   
"Let's just think about something different, go on your phone to distract yourself," Edward tells him.   
"Will cuddles make it better?" Marcel asks.   
"Cuddles with the fan on will make it better," Louis agrees, fanning himself. Harry chuckles and goes to put the fan on. 

Then they all curl together on the bed, Louis kicking the blankets away from him.   
"Why do you guys have to be so warm?" Louis complains.   
"Sorry," Edward chuckles.   
"It's okay," Louis sighs. "I suppose you can't help it."

Harry, Edward and Marcel smile at each other, so fond of Louis.   
"Close your eyes, princess. I want you to imagine us, all four of us. Wherever you like most. Could be our bedroom, the living room, anywhere. Where is it?"  
"Our lunch table," Louis says quietly. "That's where we met." 

The sound of Edward's deep, slow voice is steadily lulling him to sleep.   
"That's nice, love. Now imagine what we're doing. We could be cuddling, sat apart, eating, kissing. Whatever you enjoy most."

Louis nods, head staying down until Marcel tips it back so he doesn't hurt his neck. Harry's fingers comb through Louis' hair. Edward keeps talking, creating a peaceful and happy picture in Louis' mind until the small omega falls asleep. 

Edward kisses his brothers and they kiss each other before cuddling down with Louis. 

 

When Louis wakes up he is panting, sweat dripping down his face. Edward helps him drink some water before he pulls him into his lap. Louis paws at his chest and whines until Edward pushes into him. 

"There we go. Good boy."  
"It's really hit him hard now," Harry mumbles. Louis tips his head towards Harry, moaning into the kiss. Marcel pulls him into a kiss once he's pulled away from Harry.   
"Knot me!" Louis demands, hips rising and dropping quickly. He pants as Edward fucks up into him. 

"I will, baby, I will. Such a beautiful omega. So good."  
"Please," Louis begs.   
"Fuck," Edward groans as his knot begins to grow. Louis bites Edward's shoulder as the knot pushes inside him and locks them together. He comes onto Edward's chest as Edward's come pumps inside him. 

Louis collapses and sniffles quietly as he leans into Edward's chest. Harry rubs his back and Marcel shushes him quietly.   
"Hey, amazing. My amazing boy. You did such a good job," Edward whispers gently. Louis shivers.   
"Good boy," Marcel praises, kissing Louis gently. Louis looks to Harry, smiling when Harry kisses him too. Edward grumbles and kisses Louis slowly.   
"So proud of you," Harry murmurs. Louis smiles sleepily. 

"Tired, baby?" Marcel grins.   
"Yeah," Louis whispers.   
"Sit up a sec, Lou," Edward says. Louis whines, shaking his head. "Sorry, love. You're not falling not asleep until you have drank a bottle of water and eaten some food."

He sits up straight, keeping his knees bent so Louis rests back against his thighs. Louis scrubs at his eyes and opens his mouth. Marcel chuckles and pushes a piece of chocolate past his lips. 

"Ring Zayn, ask for some cereal."

Louis pulls the blanket over his shoulders to cover himself when Zayn comes in. Edward huffs, yawning into Louis' neck. He kisses his mark on his omega's neck gently.   
"If I have to stay awake you do, too," Louis protests, tugging on his hair.   
"I'm awake. Just tired. We'll have to rest up as much as possible. Your first heat will be most intense. So while you could go with a knot from each of us in the future, this time we all might have to knot you a couple times."  
"That doesn't sound too bad," Louis smiles mischievously.   
"Cheeky," Marcel chuckles. 

Zayn peeks his head in a few minutes later, smiling at his four friends who have calmed down since he last saw them.   
"Everything okay?" He asks as he walks over.   
"Yeah. Had a bit of a scare before, didn't we love?" Harry says sadly.   
"Oh?" Zayn asks.   
"My first heat with people. I'm not used to this," Louis mumbles.   
"Well you've got these three to look after you. You'll be fine," Zayn smiles and says bye before he leaves.

"He's right, babe, you've got us," Marcel smiles.   
"Okay, eat up," Harry says and holds a spoonful of cereal out to Louis. Louis rolls his eyes a bit, but parts his lips. 

They all share the cereal, Louis and Edward snuggling even further into each other when the bowl is nearly finished.   
"Can I sleep now?" Louis asks.   
"Yes, baby. I love you," Edward chuckles.   
"I love you," Marcel repeats.   
"I love you," Harry says, drinking the milk from the bowl. Marcel pulls him into a cuddle and they roll until they they bump into Edward and Louis. 

"I love you three," Louis smiles, eyes closed as he starts to drift asleep. 

When Louis wakes up he whines, dropping back onto the bed. Harry startles awake and rubs his eyes with a groan. He's hard already, their bodies reacting in their sleep. Louis arches his back, hand snaking down to push three fingers into him. But he can't get enough, trying to stuff more into himself. 

"Baby, no," Harry soothes, coming to rest above him. He pulls Louis' hands away, shushing him. "I know, princess, I know."

He pushes in in one smooth thrust, hands cupping the back of his knees and doubling him in half. Louis makes his approval clear, a loud moan falling past his lips. Harry burrows his face into Louis' neck, teeth clamping down over his shoulder. His teeth don't break the skin, but they hurt. Louis wails and goes still, letting Harry control him. 

Edward and Marcel are kissing Louis over Harry, touching themselves as they watch their omega get thoroughly fucked. 

Louis is scratching down Harry's back, tugging on whoever is kissing him 's hair. Harry sinks his teeth past Louis' skin once his knot pops. Edward pushes Louis' hair back away from his face as he comes, the small boy crying out as he comes onto his stomach. 

He whimpers and sniffles as Harry moves them both to the pillows. Harry shushes him and lies back, Louis lying on his chest. The alphas cuddle and sooth Louis who is still far too hot and babbling about alphas and knots. 

Once Harry's come starts pumping into him, Louis relaxes and falls back asleep.

Louis wakes up with Harry's knot still inside of him, swivelling his hips.   
"Love, no," Harry grunts, too sensitive for that stimulation right now. Louis ignored him and tries to ride up.   
"Need to come!" Louis breathes heavily, palms supporting him on Harry's chest.   
"Lou!" Harry cries out, fists clenching, back arching and teeth grinding together. 

Edward is with Louis, pressed against his back and wrapping an arm around him. He wraps a hand around Louis' dick, hand moving up and down quickly. Marcel sits with Harry, holding his hand and stroking his hair.  Louis continues to grind his hips down, gasping into Edward's mouth as he comes. 

Harry wails, wiping at his eyes as Louis gets comfortable again. He pats Louis' head gently and kisses him.   
"There we go, love, all better," Harry smiles weakly. Louis' bottom lip wobbles and he squeezes Harry as hard as he can.   
"Sorry, Haz. I can't control it," Louis whispers.   
"I know, baby, it's okay. My knot should go down soon and then Marcel can fuck you nice and hard. And we'll all eat some food, rest up and see if you need to go again," Harry tells him. 

"You feel any better?" Edward asks as he comes to lie down next to them. Marcel lies on the other side of them.   
"I don't know, a little bit. I still feel too hot. And the itch is still there," Louis sighs.   
"Itch?" Marcel repeats curiously. Louis nods.   
"Feels like an itch going up your spine that goes away when I'm being fucked and then eventually goes away."  
"When you're with your mates during your heat you should be fine after knotting each of them," Edward says.   
"This has been much better than when I was alone," Louis smiles sleepily.   
"That's good, baby."

"But this means I'm not pregnant. Hopefully I will be after this," Louis mumbles.   
"I think it'd be hard for you not to be," Marcel chuckles.   
"Sleep now, sweetheart," Harry says. 

Marcel wakes up to Louis on top of him, smiling softly up at him.   
"Hello there, baby," Marcel grins, pulling Louis down to kiss him. Louis huffs, pushing back but failing to fill himself with Marcel's dick. "Okay, I've got you."

He guides Louis back onto his dick, moaning loudly as Louis pulls nearly all the way off. Edward and Harry comb Marcel's hair back and slip his glasses on, kissing his and Louis' head. Edward climbs off the bed, going to the bathroom to turn the bath on. Harry pins Louis' hair back, away from his face and kisses him slowly.   
"So good, baby. Amazing," Marcel whispers. Louis tips his head back, circling his hips quickly. His leg slips and he sobs, unable to move himself up and down.  
"Please!" Louis wails. Marcel  rolls them over, fucking into Louis quickly. 

Louis' eyes are screwed shut, back arched and dick rubbing against Marcel's stomach. Marcel leans down to bite down gently on Louis' nipple. He lets his tongue run over it and he moves to the side to suck a bruise. 

"Knot me!" Louis demands, raising his hips to meet Marcel's thrusts.   
"I will, darling, calm down. It's okay."

Louis starts to complain so Marcel kisses him again. He whines and wriggles and moans as Marcel's knot starts to grow, his come landing on his chest when they get tied together. 

He wipes his eyes and kisses Marcel's cheek before he falls asleep.   
"God he's exhausted," Marcel says sympathetically. He kisses his jaw, admiring him. 

"Let's put him in the bath. We'll get some food in him too and see how he is," Edward says. Marcel wraps his arms around Louis, standing up off the bed. Louis stirs, wiping his eyes and burying his face into Marcel's neck.   
"Alright, baby. It's okay," Marcel soothes. Louis shivers as they sit down in the bath, clinging to Marcel. 

Harry and Edward climb in, too, cuddling into their omega.   
"Love you," Louis says hoarsely. He smiles lazily as his alphas repeat the sentiment back to him.   
"You did so well, baby. So proud," Harry praises.   
"D'you feel any better?" Edward asks.   
"Yeah," Louis nods. "But like you said I might need more so we should stay up here for another day."  
"Good idea, love."

They all get washed, Marcel sitting with Louis on his lap on the couch as his older brothers change the bed sheets. 

"Thank you, for being patient and helping me," Louis says once they're all in bed again. The alphas kiss him slowly, one after the other, shaking their heads.   
"It's okay. We're your mates, that's what we should do."

Louis nods, smiling at them before turning the television on to watch a film. They eat the cereal bars and chocolate, Louis wrinkling his nose up at the fruit. But then Edward uses his alpha voice and Louis sighs before eating a tangerine and an apple. He gets an affectionate nuzzle to make up for it though so it's okay.

They wait another day, full of cuddles and kisses. And nothing happens, Louis sighing in relief when Edward says they should go downstairs. Niall hugs Louis tight when he sees him. 

Louis grins and squeezes him back.   
"You okay?" Niall asks.   
"Yeah. Are you?" Louis asks, hand coming to Niall's bump.   
"Yeah, we're good," Niall smiles down at his belly. 

They run off together, the alphas grumbling about the blonde stealing their omega.

Louis giggles when he hears his alphas and tugs Niall towards the kitchen. 

"Want some tea, Ni?" He asks.   
"Yes please. We'll make some for everyone," Niall smiles and starts getting the cups out. Their alphas end up coming to see what they're doing, thanking them when the omegas cheerily tell them they're making tea. 

They all have mugs with their initial on, Louis drawing an 'ou' after the L and Liam drawing an 'i', so they know who's is whose.   
"Thank you, my love," Liam smiles and kisses Niall. Niall grins, waiting patiently for Zayn to kiss him, too. 

"C'mon, little one, let's go watch telly," Harry says. The triplets and Louis leave Liam, Zayn and Niall in the kitchen and go to cuddle on the couch. 

"How's the baba?" Zayn asks as he pulls Niall into his lap.   
"Good. I can't wait until I'm bigger and showing," Niall sighs happily.   
"Me too," Liam grins. 

 

"I can't wait until I'm pregnant," Louis sighs sadly as he lounges between the arm of the couch and Marcel. Edward pulls Louis' legs up onto their laps, massaging his feet.   
"Me too," the alphas grin.   
"There's a big chance you'd have multiples, too," Harry grins.   
"God, imagine him all round and waddling with our babies," Marcel sighs dreamily.   
"Gorgeous," Edward agrees. Louis flushes, nodding his head.   
"I'm so excited."

Everyday Louis is bouncing with anticipation, asking and begging and pleading for the alphas to get him tested.   
"Baby, it wouldn't show up now on a test. We have to wait a little longer," they tell him everyday but Louis is adamant that he needs a pregnancy test. 

Eventually, knowing it was still too early, they give in and buy him two pregnancy tests. Marcel is reluctant to let him do it, know that nothing will show up and Louis will be absolutely distraught. His older brothers reassure him that they will all be there to comfort him and it'll be okay. 

The triplets wait outside of the bathroom for five minutes, getting an armful of crying Louis. Louis is sobbing, tugging at Edward's pants.   
"Babe, what're you doing?" Edward asks gently. His hands circle Louis' wrists to stop his actions.   
"Getting pregnant!" Louis wails. Marcel comes behind him and wraps his arms around him, picking him up and sitting on the bed with him. 

"We told you," Harry sighs sadly as he lies beside them, "you won't get a result this early."  
"Calm down," Edward says.   
"Is there something wrong with me?" Louis cries. "What if I can't get pregnant?"  
"Louis I said calm down!" Edward bellows. Louis whimpers and bares his neck for his alphas. "We will take another test in a week. If it's negative we'll wait another week. If it's positive we'll go see the doctor."  
"I'm sorry," Louis whispers. Marcel kisses his neck softly, a reassurance that he's okay and his alphas are with him. 

"Now, we can either cuddle you till you can't stand to be near us or have a nice bubble bath and go shopping. You decide."  
"Can we cuddle in the bath?" Louis asks, a shy smile on his face.   
"Of course. C'mon. You get naked while Ed runs the bath," Harry smiles.   
"I found a new recipe for banana bread, Lou. If you want to try that out later," Marcel suggests.   
"Yes please," Louis grins.

Louis, though still excited, is distracted by catching up on even more school work. He adjusts quickly now and through the week begins to talk to more people, feeling more comfortable now he has his alphas to care for him. 

He makes friends with two girls named Jessica and Hannah, who are in Louis' maths class. Jess is an alpha, Hannah a beta. They sit at the back with him and exchange phone numbers. 

Louis tells the triplets about them over lunch, confused when they start growling. He bops Harry on the nose.   
"Don't be mean. I have no friends," Louis whines.   
"Hey," Niall protests. "What about us?"  
"I have no friends that aren't your friends. I want to be able to have friends outside of my relationship," Louis sighs. 

They all eat in silence for a couple minutes, Louis avoiding his alphas' gaze.   
"Are they nice?" Marcel asks quietly. Louis smiles smugly at Edward and Harry and turns to snuggle into Marcel's chest.   
"They are lovely," Louis grins. "Jess is an alpha and Hannah is a beta. I've met Hannah's girlfriend Sasha, too."  
"Jess is an alpha?" Edward growls, outraged.   
"Yes. But she's not my alpha," Louis smirks. "You three will always come first."  
"As we should," Harry agrees. Louis rolls his eyes.   
"What I mean is that Jess being an alpha shouldn't be a problem because I've got you three and don't want anybody else," Louis sighs sadly.   
"Exactly, why do you need other friends then?" Harry exclaims. Louis closes his eyes for a moment before he stands and walks away. 

He smiles shyly at Hannah, Sasha and Jess when he gets to their table.   
"Can I sit with you?" He asks. The girls welcome him easily, including him in their conversation immediately. 

Jess talks about the boy she likes, called Nathan. She blushes and grins as she talks about how cute he is and how much she wants to go out with him.   
"Is he in our school?" Louis asks   
"Yeah, he's in my DT food class. And he gets the same bus home as me," Jess says excitedly.   
"Are you going to ask him out?" Sasha asks.   
"Yeah. He said he has this favourite cake recipe so I might invite him to come make that recipe at mine."  
"That sounds nice," Hannah smiles. 

"Lou, do you think that's okay?" Jess asks before they go to lesson. "You're an omega. Do you think that's okay?"  
"I was terrified when the triplets staffed showing any kind of interest in me. But yeah, I think that's okay. If he seems hesitant then suggest just going out for coffee instead. Public settings are easier for us, like a more even playing field," Louis advises.

They hug and then separate to go to their lessons. Louis is in chemistry, with Edward. Edward doesn't bother him usually in lesson, sitting in the corner a couple rows behind Louis. He does watch him carefully when the teacher pairs him up with other people though. 

Louis is painfully aware of Edward staring at him when he walks in. Edward pulls the stool beside him out and pats it. The hard look on his face means if Louis doesn't he'll be in trouble, so he nods and walks to the back. 

"Louis, that's not your seat," the teacher comments as he hands them their books.   
"It is now," Edward says simply. "I don't want my mate sitting by anybody else."  
"Fine. But if either of you are distracted today you'll be moved."

Louis gives Edward a small smile, it disappearing when Edward just looks away from him.   
"Louis?" The teacher asks when he noticed the small boy pop his hand up.   
"Can I go to the toilet please?" Louis asks, voice wet and thick. The teacher looks concerned as he gives Louis the pass and allows him to go. 

Edward sighs and gives up on trying to focus on his work, going to find his omega. The teacher calls out after him, but he ignores him. 

Louis is in the toilets, sobbing from beyond the locked door. Edward texts Harry and Marcel and waits for them to arrive before he does anything. 

Marcel knocks on the door.   
"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks.   
"You three! You absolute dicks!" Louis yells. He throws the door open and stares angrily at the alphas. 

"You are controlling and won't let me have my own friends because I'm just the little omega who can't do what he wants! And you let me take the test the other day when you knew it wouldn't work. You set me up for disappointment! Fuck you!" Louis screams, loud, heart-wrenching sobs pouring out of him. He gets so worked up that he has to turn away to throw up into the toilet. 

"Fucking hell. C'mon, princess. We'll get you home and do whatever you want."  
"I don't want you to touch me!" Louis snaps at Edward. Edward sighs and moves away from him.   
"What do you want to do then?" Harry asks.   
"I want you to leave me alone!" Louis wails. Harry motions for his brothers to follow him out and when they move to leave, Louis gets even more distressed. "No! Don't go!"

Harry rubs his back as he starts to throw up again.   
"You can hate us as much as you want, but we need to get you home. Once we're home you can have as much distance as you need," Marcel says.   
"Fine," Louis huffs. He holds his arms up and makes a hurt noise when Edward lifts him.   
"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks quickly.   
"Stomach feels funny," Louis complains. "Head hurts."

The receptionist waves them off when they arrive with a crying Louis to sign out.   
"You four look after each other, will you? I don't want to see you leaving early because something is wrong again."

Louis waves goodbye over Edward's shoulder and tucks his face into his neck.   
"Oh my poor baby," Edward coos and rubs Louis' back. "What are we going to do with you?"  
"Cuddle," Louis whispers.   
"We're more than happy to do that, love," Marcel smiles.   
"We can have a barbecue tonight if you want one, roast marshmallows and eat burgers with Ni, Li and Z?" Harry suggests.   
"That sounds nice," Louis nods. 

He's given up on being angry and is now just using his alphas for the comfort they provide. Edward wipes his eyes and nose as Harry drives them all home.   
"Want hot chocolate, princess?" Edward asks.   
"Yes please, Ed."  
"Okay, babe. You want me to get your fluffy onesie?" Harry asks as he kisses him.   
"That would be brilliant," Louis smiles tiredly. He kisses Edward's lips gently and reaches out to pull Marcel him in for a quick kiss too. 

When they've all changed into their pyjamas they lounge on the couch with their hot chocolates.   
"I think our pretty little omega should tell us what was wrong without shouting at us," Marcel sighs.   
"You let me take that pregnancy test because you knew I wouldn't get a result. Because you just wanted me to shut up and now you won't let me have friends," Louis explains. 

"We didn't just want you to shut up," Harry frowns.   
"You were not taking no for an answer," Edward adds.   
"The only way we were going to get through to you was to prove our point. We're sorry we upset you," Harry says.   
"And I think it's good you have friends but we are still your alphas which means we are protective by nature. I think we should meet your friends," Marcel tells him. He squeezes Louis' hand as the boy links their fingers together. 

"Jess is an alpha. She likes a boy in her DT class called Nathan. She was going to ask him out today. Hannah has a girlfriend called Sasha. That know you're my alphas. I know that. I don't even think about someones status until it's brought up," Louis explains. "You have been completely unreasonable about it. You haven't met them or heard about them to judge them."

Edward nods and combs his hair back from where it is falling over his face. He kisses Louis' temple gently.   
"Okay, love. How about we sit with your friends one day for lunch?" He suggests.   
"Yeah?" Louis smiles. "That would be nice."  
"Maybe you could meet more of our friends. Once we met you we stopped really bothering with everyone besides Zayn, Liam and Ni. But I think it would be nice to have more friends and to know each other's," Harry says. Louis nods and pulls him down for a kiss. 

"Do I not get one?" Marcel whines. Louis giggles and holds Marcel's jaw as the alpha leans down to kiss him.   
"My turn," Edward grunts and pokes Marcel until he moves. Louis whimpers when Edward bites his bottom lip gently. 

"I suppose it's good you told us on a Friday. Now we have the weekend to get you feeling better."  
"Yeah. But we don't want you to bottle things up. If something is wrong you need to tell us."  
"Okay."

As they eat dinner Louis clears his throat to get his alpha's attention.   
"You said I could take the tests again after a week. Have you got more for me to do tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, we've got lots. But you've got to be patient," Marcel reminds him.   
"After a rut and a heat with three alphas I should be pregnant."  
"Lou you haven't thought about if properly. What will you do about school? What do you want as a job if you want one? How will we manage?"

"The school told me when I joined that if I were to get pregnant there would be an online course I could take. I want to be a midwife if I get a job. I want your babies."  
"Babe, no need to get upset," Harry soothes when Louis starts scrubbing at his eyes to rub away the tears. 

"Come here, darling," Edward sighs Louis curls up on Edward's lap, tucking himself under his chin. "I don't doubt that you're ready. And we know that you're going to be brilliant with our babies."  
"Let's go to bed."

Louis gets himself comfortable after stripping down to his panties and taking Marcel's shirt. The triplets slowly get ready for bed, mumbling to each other to be calm and gentle and loving. 

"We love you."  
"I love you three, too."

It's not as awkward in the morning. Louis finds Harry still snoring with him in bed, toddles off to see where the other two are. Marcel is exercising with Edward in the conservatory. 

"Morning, doll face," Edward grunts as he continues. Louis rolls his eyes.  
"Morning, sweaty. Morning, Marcel."  
"Morning, love."  
"You fancy making us some tea and breakfast?" Edward asks.   
"I'm not your slave!" Louis exclaims. Edward glances at him in time to see him crack and start to laugh. "Yeah, that's fine. I'm just gonna wake Haz up."

Louis nudges Harry awake and kisses him.   
"Come make brekkie for your sweaty brothers."  
"Okay, babe."

Harry and Louis dance around the kitchen together, the music from the conservatory floating to the kitchen.   
"You feeling better today, sweetheart?" Harry asks.   
"I feel great. I was thinking we could go to treetop nets. We looked at it a couple weeks ago but never went."  
"That sounds lovely," Harry smiles. "We can have lunch afterwards, in a nice restaurant."  
"Yay!" Louis grins. Harry kisses him quickly.   
"I'll go book it now. And maybe when we get home we can have a little fun?"  
"Mm, great. Go ask the other three to come get breakfast."

They have amazing amounts of fun as they bounce around in the trampolines high in the trees. It tires them out and they fall over and laugh and kiss and enjoy. It feels therapeutic after the previous day. 

Lunch is calm and they feel like they're in their own private bubble of pink cheeks and wide grins with high hopes. 

They get home mid afternoon and Louis pees on two tests, legs shaking with anticipation.   
"No, no worrying. We can go on a little trip to the shops with the other three to take your mind off it."

Niall's eyes are sparkling as they look for baby clothes, his alphas close behind as they marvel at how small the garments are. Louis is bouncing on the balls of his feet and can't stop fidgeting. 

"Louis. Stop," Edward orders. Louis sighs.   
"Sorry."  
"I just want you to calm down, princess. Want to come get a hot chocolate from Starbucks?"  
"Yes please." 

The others join them with getting a drink and sip their drinks and hold hands as they wander around. They pick a couple items up that catch their eyes, some jumpers because it's cold and some gloves for Louis' little hands. 

Niall gives Louis a reassuring good luck hug before the tiny omega makes a bee line for the bathroom. 

The triplets peer their heads into the bathroom and their jaws drop and eyes go wide. Louis is holding the test up for them to see. 

"Shit."


	8. Chapter 8

Louis stares up at his alphas, waiting for another reaction.   
"I haven't seen it, wanted to hear it from you," he tells them. He falters slightly when none of them seem too happy. 

"What? What's wrong?" Louis whispers.   
"We're having a baby!" Edward shouts, scooping Louis up and spinning him round. Louis gasps and starts crying, clinging to Edward and pulling Harry and Marcel into a hug, too   
"Oh my god," Louis breathes. Three hands find his belly and rub at the soft skin there. "Oh my god."  
"Love," Harry chuckles, kissing his head. "We're having a baby!"  
"A chubby, tiny, soft baby," Marcel adds. 

Louis starts crying again and nods his head.   
"Can we make a doctors appointment?" Louis sniffles. Edward agrees, rubbing his back soothingly.   
"Such a good omega, carrying our pup," Marcel praises, nuzzling Louis gently. Louis beams, stroking Marcel's hair. Harry licks his jaw gently, grinning when Louis bares his neck.   
"Good boy. So wonderful."  
"Amazing," Edward agrees.

They curl together, grinning as Marcel leans down to kiss his belly. Louis tangles his fingers in his hair and listens to him purr, satisfied. Edward is nuzzling him still, Harry sat staring at the wall with unfocused eyes. Louis preens at all of the attention, nudging Harry. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Louis asks. Harry shakes himself out of his daze and smiles down at him. He kisses Louis' head.   
"Nothing's wrong, beautiful. I'm just in disbelief."  
"Well," Edward grunts gruffly into Louis' neck. "We have to start believing because in nine months we'll have an amazing, little human being."  
"Little baby," Marcel corrects as he licks at the soft skin of Louis' hips. 

Louis whines. He can feel Edwards hard dick against his side and the attention is making him flush. Harry smirks and catches his lips in a kiss, gentle and promising. 

Marcel tugs his pants down and breathes hot air over Louis' semi still covered by his boxers. Louis shifts his hips.   
"Please," Louis whimpers.   
"Shh, love. It's okay," Edward soothes. He strokes his fingers through his hair and dips down to nudge Harry out of the way. 

Harry isn't bothered in the slightest, moving to kiss Louis' puffy, pink nipples. He smirks as Louis groans into Edwards mouth and sucks the soft skin into his mouth. 

Marcel watches with heavy eyes, humming as he mouths over the hot skin of Louis' dick.   
"Please, Marce, touch me!" Louis begs. Marcel moves his mouth down to lap at the slick leaking out of his hole.   
"So beautiful, baby," Edward murmurs as he hooks his hand under Louis' knee and pulls it up to his chest. Louis wails, trying to find something to hold onto.   
"Fuck. Feels so good," Louis gasps as Marcel slips two fingers inside him to rub over his prostate. "Haz, my dick. Please touch my dick."

Harry joins Marcel at Louis' lower half as he kisses down his light happy trail to his dick. Louis digs his nails into Edwards shoulder as they kiss and Harry takes his dick into his mouth.

"Oh my god. So good! Love you all so much- so fucking good!" Louis rambles. Harry sucks on the tip of his dick, hand working the rest as Marcel pushes his tongue into his wet hole. 

Edward strokes himself as he admires Louis and his brother. He smiles softly and kisses Louis when he whines for attention from him.   
"So beautiful, darling. The beautiful mum to our pups. So gorgeous."  
"So close- Marcel, Haz- please!" 

Harry isn't deterred and he and Marcel continue until Louis comes down his throat. As Louis comes down from his orgasm Edward strokes his hair and kisses his cheek. 

"D'you want a hand?" Louis asks them all even though his eyes are already closed and he has curled on to his side.   
"No lovey, we'll look after each other," Marcel assures him, kissing his head.   
"Yeah, go to sleep, babe," Harry says and kisses his cheek.   
"We'll be right here, Lou," Edward whispers and kisses his temple.

Louis smiles sleepily and curls up further, grabbing whatever's closest to him to cuddle. It ends up being Harry's thigh and he tucks his face into Harry's hip as he wraps his legs around his calf. 

Harry smooths his hair down and let's his fingers run down Louis' neck, tracing patterns on his shoulder blades. 

Louis mouths at Harry's hip slowly, whispering things that he wants his baby to know. They all listen carefully.   
"Love ... daddy's ... baby... 'mazing," Louis mumbles softly as he falls asleep fully. Marcel laughs softly, down to a semi now that they've calmed down to let their omega sleep. 

"Don't know about you two, but I still need to get off," Edward says and stretches out in a long line, hand trailing down his happy trail. He scratches lightly into his pubes, nudging the base of his dick.   
"I'm more than on board. Just don't want to wake Lou," Harry says, reaching his hand down. 

As he begins to move his hand over his dick Louis stirs.   
"Shh, sleep, baby," Marcel soothes and Louis settles again, rolling onto Harry's leg now. Edward snickers.   
"No wank for Harry," he chuckles. "Wouldn't want to wake our omega, would you?" 

Harry glares at him and then down at his throbbing dick.   
"Help me out here, guys," Harry groans as Edward and Marcel curl together.   
"You're a big boy now, Haz. You can touch yourself without our help," Edward teases. 

They all are reminded of the time a few years ago when Harry broke his hand and just couldn't wank properly with the other. He begged them to help and usually they'd be all over him, but this time they stuck together to torment their brother. They left him horny and unable to do anything about it, kissing him lewdly at every opportunity, but never taking it further. 

"Don't be mean," Harry whines childishly.   
"'M not. Marcel, you can touch yourself, y'know?" Edward chuckles. Marcel is now very hard against his stomach from teasing his brother, but is restraining from touching himself.   
"I know," Marcel snaps. "Don't treat me like I'm not an alpha." 

Edward frowns. He kisses Marcel's head gently and sucks on the love of his ear. Marcel pushes his hand away from where it is trailing toward his dick.   
"Only teasing, little bro. I know you're an alpha. Look after our omega so well, will look after our baby so well," he murmurs. "So pretty, muscly and strong. Bet our Lou loves how you can take control but still be so caring."

Marcel let's Edward wrap his hand around him this time, moaning softly as Edward twists his wrist. Harry's pitiful whine has a clear effect on him, as a blob of precome lands on his tummy. 

He watches with lustful eyes, licking his lips as he covers the tip of his dick with his palm and begins to move it in circles. It's good, but not nearly enough. 

"You're just going to- shit- make yourself more frustrated," Edward tells him. He moans as Marcel rolls his balls between his fingers, gasping when he moves his hand down to his hole. "None of that, knob head."

He squeezes Marcel harder, laughing when his brother elbows him in the ribs.   
"Okay, okay," he huffs, stroking him gently now.   
"That's better," Marcel sighs happily.   
"You okay there, Haz?" Edward asks. Marcel is just teasing him for now, soft touches and traced patterns. 

Harry is flushed, breathing heavy as he tries to do something to relieve his frustration.   
"Relax, Haz," Marcel says.   
"Easy for you to say, you've got someone else's hand on your dick," Harry grunts bitterly.   
"Hmm," Edward hums slowly, toes curling. "Good point."

"Arsehole," Harry mutters under his breath. He gasps when Louis starts patting him in a soothing way, searching for his hand the way he does at night when he wants to feel them for himself. 

What happens next makes Edward laugh so hard that he wakes Louis up. 

Louis continues his patting around Harry's stomach until his hand lands on his dick and he grabs hold, thumb rubbing up and down like he does with Harry when they hold hands. 

Harry seizes up and comes onto his stomach with a loud grunt. 

Edward barks out a laugh, curling in on himself as he laughs obnoxiously loud. Marcel bites his lip and butts his head against Edward's shoulder to tell him to shut up. Harry flushes bright pink, choking on a whimper when Louis repeats the action. 

Louis shifts, pulling Harry's hand toward him. Harry squeals and the sound of Edward's loud laughter makes Louis open his eyes. 

"Oh," Louis whispers. It wasn't Harry's hand. It was his dick. And Harry's come is splattered on his belly, his slowly softening dick in his hand still. He lets go and untangles himself from Harry's leg. "Sorry."

He rubs at his eyes sleepily, letting himself fall towards Harry. His arms wrap around his waist and he smears his chin in come. Harry laughs uneasily and strokes his hair. 

"Oh," Harry whispers, echoing Louis from earlier as Louis begins to lick up the come from his stomach. He listens carefully as his other alphas get each other off to the image of him and their brother. Edward comes first surprisingly, Marcel holding out for a few seconds longer.   
"That's amazing," Edward says, still laughing.   
"Shut up, Ed."

"Gotta say, big bad," Louis smirks. "I thought you were good, but I can make Harry come quicker in my sleep than you can make Marcel while you're awake. Maybe you're losing your touch."

Harry smiles down at him.   
"I am not losing my touch!" Edward exclaims. Louis cocks an eyebrow, still casually licking Harry's stomach clean.   
"Hmm," Louis hums and pretends to think. "Now that I think about it, your stamina has been getting worse as well."

Edward growls, pushing Marcel aside.   
"That's no way to treat the man who just made you come," Louis snarks. Marcel grins, enjoying the teasing going on between his omega and brother.   
"My stamina is brilliant!" Edward says defensively. Louis licks his lips.   
"Prove it."

So Edward does prove it. Over and over again. Harry and Marcel also prove it. Louis just proves that he has amazing alphas. 

They go to the hospital a couple days later, excusing themselves from school a little early for the appointment. Louis' leg shakes as they wait to be called. 

Marcel kisses his head, Harry nuzzles his neck and Edward just flicks his nose. Louis laughs, glad not everybody treats him like he's fragile. He sticks his tongue out at Edward, kissing Harry's cheek and rubbing his nose along Marcel's hair line. 

They walk down the hallway, following the doctor that came to get them. She's an omega but she carries herself like an alpha.   
"It's nice to meet you, Louis. These are..."  
"This is Marcel, Harry and Edward, my alphas," Louis confirms, unconsciously tipping his head back to show his marks. 

She smiles softly.   
"So you think you're pregnant?"  
"Yeah, we've been through one rut and one heat. I've been taking tests and finally one was positive," Louis tells her.   
"Okay. Well, let's find out."

Louis cries again when she tells them that he definitely is pregnant. His alphas look a bit teary eyed too. When Louis asks if he can hug her, the doctor laughs softly and wraps his arms around him. 

"Congratulations," she whispers. "You're a a little over a month pregnant."  
"That-that's amazing. But how? I had my heat?" Louis asks.   
"It was so early on that the hormones hadn't kicked in enough to stop your heat taking place. But you got pregnant during the rut."

They get a few smiles walking back through the waiting room, the good news obvious on their faces. 

"Can we go out for dinner?" Louis asks, feeling like if he goes home he'll shout it at everybody.   
"Hmm, where?"  
"That place with the make your own cookie pizza?" Louis says, resting his head on Edward's shoulder.   
"Sure, baby. Sounds good," Harry smiles. Marcel blows a kiss to Louis. 

"I'm so happy," Marcel beams.   
"Me too," Harry and Edward sigh, happy, simultaneously. Louis flushes and grins back at his mates. 

They sit close together in the restaurant, Louis keeping a hand on his belly.   
"I want to show. I want to be huge."  
"I'm sure you'll regret saying that, love," Edward chuckles.   
"No I won't," Louis huffs. Harry kisses his cheek comfortingly. 

His alphas watch him with amused looks on their faces as he builds his own cookie pizza. He has a large cookie with a chocolate pudding spread on, four bowls with marshmallows, chocolate chips, chocolate buttons and a toffee sauce. 

"Don't make a mess, princess," Edward warns.   
"Oops?" Louis giggles, showing him his sticky fingers. He gasps when Edward sucks his fingers past his lips teasingly, licking the toffee sauce off. 

"Oh," Louis breaths out softly. "C-can we go home?"  
"Eat your dessert first, Lou. Then we can go home," Marcel tells him. Louis nods and cuts his pizza up, offering his alphas a piece. They all take it gratefully, sharing fond smiles with each other as Louis dives into his sweet pizza. 

 

"I wish we had an ultrasound," Louis pouts as they walk through their door.   
"We are booked in for an appointment in another four weeks," Harry tells him, kissing his cheek.   
"That's so long!" Louis whines.   
"I'm sure it'll fly by, princess," Edward grins. He presses himself along Louis' back, a quick roll of his hips enough to have Louis whimpering. 

"I'm tired, but you can fuck me if you want," Louis says as he takes his clothes of whilst walking up the stairs.   
"Mm, yes please," Edward smirks.   
"You're insatiable," Louis teases, a lingering kiss pressed to his lips before his on his front on the bed. 

Harry and Marcel lie with Louis, nuzzling his hair as they touch themselves and watch their brother fuck their omega. 

Edward is slow with fucking him, but he preps him quickly. Louis moans into the pillows, holdings Marcel's hand to his mouth to nibble at. 

Harry sucks a bruise into Louis' neck, swearing as he comes. Louis lazily sucks in his fingers as Harry feeds him his come.   
"Babe you're not even hard," Harry says gently.   
"It's nice, soothing," Louis smiles sleepily. 

Harry strokes his hair gently and curls up with him and they fall asleep together. When Edward stops Louis wakes up a bit more and shakes his head. 

"Carry on. Please, daddy," Louis begs, voice rough with sleep.   
"Okay, shh, love," Edward soothes and his hips start moving again. 

Louis hums happily and drifts back to sleep as he's rocked gently with the rhythm of Edwards hips. 

Marcel kisses Edward, accepting the hand he provides for him to fuck. They come together, wiping themselves down quickly before cuddling with their brother and mate. 

 

When they wake up in the morning, Edward still soft inside Louis. Louis kisses Edward's jaw as he crawls away from him. He huffs when Edward pins him back to the bed, cheek lying on Harry's back.   
"So good," Edward whispers in Louis' ear. "Please me so well even in your sleep." 

Louis flushes and smiles, proud that he did well for his alpha.   
"Did you knot me while I slept?" Louis asks. He stretches himself out, arching his back and yelping when Edward pinches his bum.   
"Yes, lovey, I did. You go run a bath and I'll come in in a minute."

He leans down, their lips joining briefly before Louis is rolling off the bed and walking into the bathroom. 

Louis rolls his shoulders and stands side ways after starting the bath. He looks in the mirror, running a gentle hand over his belly. 

He tilts his head to the side when Harry comes behind him, hand on his hip and soft lips on his shoulder.   
"Morning," Harry says gruffly.   
"Morning' Haz," Louis smiles, leaning back into Harry's chest.   
"Marcel is making us breakfast, him and Ed will have a bath after us."  
"Hmm, okay." 

They lie in the warm water together, nuzzling each other happily, still basking in the amazing news that Louis is pregnant. Harry rubs his nose into Louis' hair. 

"God, I'll never get over your smell. You will smell different soon, because we'll be able to smell the baby, too," Harry says. 

They wash themselves quickly when the water starts cooling down, slipping their dressing gowns over their shoulders and foregoing any other clothes. 

Niall and Liam are eating breakfast on the couch, curled up together. Louis smiles and sits beside them. 

"You okay, Ni?" Louis asks.   
"Im good, still throwing up at like three in the morning, though."  
"It'll all be worth it," Liam reminds him and kisses his head. Niall nods in agreement, smiling up at his alpha. 

"Where's Z?" Louis asks and leans into Liam's touch where the alpha combs his fingers through his hair.   
"On the phone to his mum, just arranging going out for lunch," Liam smiles. Louis hums, a shiver running down his spine. He curls his toes in response to the pleasing touch. 

"Hey, hands off my omega," Marcel says, but there's no heat to his words, more of an amused tone, as he sits on top of Louis. 

Louis whines.   
"I was enjoying that," he protests, wriggling. He bites at Marcel's shoulder and smiles innocently when he looks back at him.   
"I know something you might enjoy more," Edward says as he walks in. 

Liam rolls his eyes. Edward flicks his temple and leans down to nuzzle his brother and omega.   
"Something to say, Payno?"  
"You're a pest, heard something about knotting him in his sleep?" Liam says, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Louis ducks his head to hide his face in Marcel's back, heat radiating from his cheeks to Marcel's skin.   
"Hey, it's okay, Lou. I'm only teasing," Liam soothes. He squeezes the back of Louis' neck gently before removing his touch. Edward swoops down to push Marcel off of Louis' lap, pressing a kiss to the small boy's head. 

He picks his boy up, cradles his head to his chest and rocks him side to side slowly.   
"It's okay, baby. We agreed it was okay, and enjoyed it. That's all that matters, right?" He murmurs, lips brushing against his ear. Louis head nods minutely, squeezing his alpha tightly. 

Marcel joins them then, front plastered along Louis' back. He nuzzles his nose along Louis' neck into his hair. His lips press to his skin and he can feel the omega relax in his arms.   
"C-can I sit in the bathroom with you?"Louis asks quietly, a hand coming to cover Marcel's hand where it rests on his hip.   
"Of course, love," Marcel says softly.   
"Go get your breakfast and bring it up while me and Marce are in the bath," Edward says softly, rubbing his lightly stubbled chin across Louis' forehead.   
"Okay," Louis whispers. 

Harry smiles softly, a slight sad look in his eyes due to the negativity coming from his omega, when he comes into the room. He heard it all from the kitchen, letting his brothers sort it before he interferes. 

The omega turns around, nodding towards his friends on the couch. Niall smiles comfortingly at him and blows him a kiss. Louis giggles softly then and blows one back, curling easily into Harry's side. 

Harry's chest rumbles as the omega nuzzles into his neck quickly.   
"Good boy, such an amazing omega for us," Harry whispers into his ear. Louis keens at the gentle praise, clinging to him tighter, before he is nudged away by a tap on his bum from Harry.

He gets his bowl of cereal and cup of tea, walking slowly up the stairs so he doesn't spill any. His alphas follow him up, Harry coming into the bathroom with him. They sit beside each other on the counter, waiting for Marcel and Edward to come and get in the bath. 

When Edward and Marcel join them they're already naked, stretching momentarily before stepping into the bath. 

"Feeling any better?" Marcel asks as Edward massages shampoo into his hair. Louis hums around the food in his mouth. He nods and smiles slightly. 

"Was just a bit embarrassed. And I didn't know if you were- uhm, ashamed, I guess? Of doing what we did..." he trails of and shrugs, distracting himself by stirring his nearly empty cereal bowl. 

Harry squeezes his thigh and kisses his cheek. Louis leans into his comforting touch. 

"Babe, we aren't ashamed off you. We are absolutely amazed that you're our omega and love trying new things with you. Yeah?"  
"Yeah," Louis sighs reluctantly. 

"I love you," Marcel says, smiling over at him. Edward repeats it, flicking a bit of water at the two sat on the counter. Harry whispers it in his ear, humming when Louis pulls him into a kiss. 

"I love all three of you," Louis grins when he pulls away from Harry. 

They go to Louis' mum's house for lunch, Louis feeling like he'll burst because they've decided to wait before telling their families about the baby. 

 

It's started getting a lot colder, fields frosty in school and cars iced up as November is officially over. 

In their excitement to find out whether Louis was pregnant or not, they'd forgotten to get advent calendars. Louis whines and whines in school about it on Monday until they take him to get one after school is over. 

"That better?" Harry chuckles when Louis grabs his calendar from the end of the till quickly.   
"Yeah. We have six days to catch up!"  
"You can eat them in the car," Marcel says, kissing his temple. 

"Aren't you excited for your birthday, princess?" Edward asks after Louis had excitedly rambled about why he loved Christmas.   
"I suppose," Louis shrugs. "When are we putting the Christmas tree up?" 

 

A few days later they go and choose one together, the alphas letting their boy choose the lights and decorations that will go on it, and prepare themselves for a hectic day of decorating. 

Louis is bossy and demanding, but he kisses his alphas and cuddles them when they ask, and the tree turns out lovely. 

"Ni? Take a picture for me?" Louis asks as he tugs his alphas to huddle together beside the tree. 

Edward is behind Louis, arms around Harry and Marcel's waists. The tree twinkles and glows and they all beam as bright as the lights as Niall takes a picture. 

The lights make the room very cosy and softly lit. Zayn, Liam and Niall sit in one couch and the other four sit on the other. Niall and Louis had excitedly gone shopping for ingredients and made cookies and got chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. 

"Haven't we got amazing omegas?" Zayn says, grinning down at his boyfriends.   
"They are amazing," Marcel agrees. Everyone hips in with their own praises and watch as Louis and Niall flush and preen at the compliments. 

A few days later Louis eats his advent calendar chocolate and has to run to the toilet to throw up the contents of his stomach. His alphas come in to rub his back and comfort him while he sniffles. 

"Morning sickness started?" Harry sighs.   
"No, I just really love vomiting," Louis snaps. Immediately, before anybody else even has time to react, Louis' face crumbles and he starts sobbing. 

"I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep so I'm tired and grumpy! I'm such a bad omega. I love you, I'm sorry, please don't hate me!" He wails.   
"I know you didn't mean it, baby," Harry soothes. He squats down to Louis' height and kisses his sweaty head.   
"And I know you love me. I love you, too. Now let's get you something that won't upset your stomach and get you into bed."  
"But I'm in school?" Louis asks. His eyes are red and puffy and his face is damp but he still looks so beautiful.   
"We'll call up and explain. I know we don't want to tell anyone, but this doesn't really affect anything and it will help you get support in school," Edward tells him.   
"I'd recommend brushing your teeth, too," Marcel adds with a small smile. 

Louis grins, a sleepy smile paired with dark rings under his eyes.   
"Best alphas ever."

They lie in bed together and once the alphas are sure he's asleep they start to talk.   
"So... everybody still on board for the plan?" Marcel asks.   
"It's gonna be sick, I can't wait," Harry agrees with a wide grin.   
"We make a great team," Edward smiles happily and kisses his brothers. "I'm rather excited myself. He'll love it."


End file.
